FACTOR CONQUISTA
by mimichanMC
Summary: factor conquista o lo que podria haberse llamado: OPERACION ATRAPAR A AKANE OO jaja. POR FIN EL PASO NUMERO 10 UN SUEÑO, EL FINAL ROMANTICO Y FELIZ QUE ESTA HISTORIA MERECE. GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, A DISFRUTAR DEL FINAL, DEJENME EL REVIEW DE DESPEDIDA
1. Paso 1: la disculpa

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma Nibon No Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos _

_**´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´**_

_**Factor Conquista**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_**Fase uno: AMISTAD**_

**_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_**

Hay estaba él de nuevo, como siempre cuando quería pensar, subido en tejado. Las cosas en poco tiempo había cambiado mucho, haciendo el recuento de los suceso había muchas cosas diferentes desde que había llegado a Nerima: prometidas, enemigos, problemas al por mayor y… ella… Akane…

Esa chica que en poco tiempo había logrado lo que nadie mas. Enamorarlo. Y para que negárselo a si mismo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, de la loca marimacho a la que lo habían unido en un compromiso hace ya mas de un año, aquella que le gritaba: PERVERTIDO, FENÓMENO, ANORMAL, DEGENERADO todo el tiempo, que a la mínima provocación lo mandaba a volar por los aires ayudada de un gran mazo, de… de la misma que estaba con él en los momentos mas difíciles, la misma que le decía todo el tiempo cuando todo iba mal que no desistiera, que no se rindiera, la que le decía que no todo se arreglaba con golpes, la que le dedicaba sus mayores esfuerzos en la cocina sin importar que mal lo hiciera, siempre era para él ese esfuerzo, el lo sabia perfectamente, la que era dueña de la mas hermosa sonrisa, y de esos ojos marrones que lo hinoptizaban y… de su amor.

Por dentro sabia que era una reverenda locura estar enamorado de ella, nunca imagino que la compañera de su vida fuera como Akane Tendo, quizá dentro de si pensaba que seria una chica como Ukyo o su mamá, pero jamas como Akane: ruda, indomable, orgullosa, temperamental, persistente… bella, inteligente, dulce, amable, comprensiva, optimista. Era como todo lo que él era y al mismo tiempo todo lo que a él le faltaba, él no necesitaba una cocinera experta como Ukyo, o una aguerrida guerrera como Shampoo, lo que él sentía necesitar era, que en ocasiones fueran su contra y su apoyo como lo era ella, que importaba morir de hambre algunas veces o sufrir de indigestión, si con la paz de su mirada ella era capaz de vencerlo todo.

.- sin tan solo ella lo supiera, si tan solo yo pudiera decírselo…. – cerro sus ojos y la vio claramente en su mente, con su sonrisa de la primera vez que la vio – si al menos yo pudiera saber que es lo que ella quiere, yo…

.- ¿y que se supone que harías Saotome? – dijo una voz en su espalda.

.- Haaa – grito asustado al verse descubierto en su pensamiento – pero… Nabiki.

.- Si yo, supongo que puedo adivinar en que estas pensando….o mejor dicho en quien.

.- ¿Que puedes saber tu?

.- Nnnn, por ejemplo… quien es la chica con la que usualmente sueñas y llamas mientras duermes…- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida- tú sabes, los micrófonos ocultos son mi especialidad, además tío Genma me comento algo de eso.

.- Nabiki no te atreverías – "ha vamos Saotome estamos hablando con Nabiki Tendo" – bueno ¿que es lo que quieres?

.- Un trato.

.- Cuanto quieres por ello.

.- Mmmm… no, no creo que algo así tenga precio, es muy sensual oír de vez en cuando como dices tan suavemente mientras duermes "Akane, te amo".

.- … - se quedo sin palabras y la miro muy, muy sonrojado – Nabiki es en serio te daré lo que quieras.

.- ¿lo que yo quiera? –dijo con una mirada casi sucia sobre él.

.- Si.

.- Mmmm, naaaa, no te preocupes por esa cinta, nadie en este mundo la va a oír nunca a menos, de que tu lo quieras. Pero debo decirte que estas en grandes problemas si sigues actuando como un niño con ella.

.- ¿como un niño?

.- si, sabes es patético que no te puedas acercar a 5 centímetros de distancia de ella sin que un inevitable sonrojo se apodere de tu cara y te vuelvas una sopa de nervios.

.- ……- de nuevo se sonrojo y se ofendido – oye…

.- no vengo a reclamarte Saotome, en realidad quiero ayudarte. No niego que las cosas se han vuelto muy divertidas desde que tu llegaste y te hiciste de una vida llena de chicos y chicas en todas las intenciones tras de ti y mi hermana, pero tanto aburre y bueno, me gustaría hacerles un gran favor antes de irme a la universidad dentro de un mes que dices.

.- ¿que es lo que te propones? – dijo con facciones desconfiadas.

.- bueno una cosa es clara, tú amas a mi hermana.

.- ….

.- Y te casarías con ella no es así.

.- ….

.- Hablo con un mudo, mira ¿que es lo que tú quieres?

.- Yo…

.- Si, dices "sin tan solo ella lo supiera, si tan solo yo pudiera decírselo si al menos yo pudiera saber que es lo que ella quiere" quieres una lista.

.- Una lista.

.- Si mira mi hermana tiene un diario, yo pues bueno no importa, se que ella tiene una lista con lo que busca y le gusta de ti, si lo quieres saber, si, ella también esta loca por ti, solo que es demasiado testaruda como para reconocerlo, pero si, ella también esta enamorada de ti, pero vamos Saotome una chica necesita ser conquistada, y Akane muere de ganas de que tu la conquistes, lo imagina de una manera muy "viva" si tu supieras… bueno, la quieres o no.

.- Yo…. Si.

.- Bueno, la tendrás.

.- Bien… - vio a Nabiki bajar por las escaleras a un costado de la casa, de pronto recordó algo de suma importancia - oye Nabiki…

.- Si…

.- Y eso ¿cuánto me va a costar?

.- Mmmm bueno ese es un asusto que discutiremos luego, solo puedo decirte que en monedas nada

.- ¡Queeee!

.- Si, aunque no lo creas, tienes una persona junto a ti que quiere verlos juntos también y esta interesada en hacer un trato conmigo para que eso pase, tu solo espera mis noticias pronto.

.- …. – "una persona aliada"

**"_El aliado"_**

En la parte posterior de doyo Tendo una persona platicaba con Nabiki de forma muy privada.

.- eso dijo entonces

.- si, él esta de acuerdo también, te lo dije.

.- Bueno, eso imagine desde un principio.

.- Bueno, solo debo decirte que mis honorarios son muy altos, además de que los gastos de esta operación serán muy caros.

.- no importa, solo quiero ver resultados concretos pronto.

.- no te preocupes, yo se como hacer esto exactamente, esos dos solo necesitan un par de empujoncitos para declararse el uno al otro, pero volviendo a lo de mis honorarios.

.- esto será suficiente – le mostró una bolsa con un contenido sorprendente.

.- ¿de donde las sacaste?

.- eso no tiene importancia, toma una y véndela para echar en marcha la operación, después todas serán tuyas.

.- pero esto es mucho.

.- si lo se, pero no me importa.

.- bueno si tú lo dices mañana mismo pongo en marcha el plan.

.- estaré al pendiente que todo salga bien lo sabes verdad.

.- si lo se.

.- bueno es un trato – dijo finalmente y le extendió la mano.

.- claro es un placer hacer negocios contigo – dijo tomando la mano extraña examinando si era real o no lo que tenia en la otra mano.

_Paso 1: La disculpa_

A la mañana siguiente todo comenzó como un día normal, Akane fue temprano a despertar a Ranma con un balde de agua helada, obligándolo a levantarse a toda prisa, tomar un baño caliente y comer a prisa el desayuno de Kasumi y salir corriendo tras Akane, toda la mañana no hubo noticias de Nabiki, él se preguntaba si todo lo que le había dicho la tarde anterior seria en serio y lo iba a ayudar y ¿Cómo? y ¿que contendría la dichosa lista? si en realidad existía, una lista con lo que a ella le gustaba y no de él, moría de los nervios y la curiosidad, esperaba que no fuera realmente mucho lo que a ella le desagravada de él... que seria… la chicharra sonó a tres calles de Furinkan todavía.

.- Rápido Ranma que llegaremos muy tarde – gritaba alarmada Akane.

.- Ya voy no te pongas histérica.

.- Ranma estupido, yo no soy ninguna histérica.

.- Corre que nos castigaran, niña histérica.

.- Baka.

.- Kawaikunee.

.- Bueno, ayudado por Akane y su mazo, Ranma llego antes que ella al patio de la escuela, en ese momento una chica lo abordo.

.- Ranma.

.- Nabiki.

.- Te espero en el patio de atrás a la hora de el descanso ya tengo la lista.

.- Está bien.

Tan inesperada como llego se fue un minuto antes de que Akane le diera alcance por fin.

A la hora del almuerzo Ranma desapareció quien sabe a donde iría, Akane quiso buscarlo pues el le debía un emparedado desde el día anterior y tenia toda la intención de cobrárselo, le llamo mucho la atención que desapareciera de esa forma.

Mientras en el patio trasero Ranma estaba con una chica platicando muy en privado.

.- bien ya estoy aquí, que esperamos.

.- ansioso Saotome.

.- vamos Nabiki – le dijo y la miro muy serio – haremos esto con una condición, haré todo lo que tu me digas, pero con ciertas restricciones, no te daré detalles de lo que yo haga mas de lo necesario, entendiste y si sigues con estos sarcasmos lo olvidamos de todo y estoy seguro que a ti es a la que menos le conviene.

.- bien Saotome ya no diré nada mas – le dijo cavilando que lo que él decía era lo cierto, no le convenía que él no la apoyara, eso de la bolsa no podía pasar sobre sus ojos y dejarlo ir – bueno ya que estas tan dispuesto te daré la primera parte de la lista.

.- ¿la primera parte...?

.- Si, si yo te doy la lista completa te dará un ataque de pánico, te conozco muy bien así que te daré la lista por partes, los primeros pasos son los más sencillos pero también los más decisivos, los últimos son los que te costaran bastante trabajo.

.- Bien dame la primera parte.

.- Seguro...

.- Si.

.- Bien este es el primer paso.

Nabiki saco una hoja de una carpeta con el rotulo de "FACTOR CONQUISTA" y se lo extendió. Era una hoja sencilla de color azul celeste con un instructivo y una fotocopia pegada que era una parte del diario de Akane, él repentinamente se sintió algo culpable por leer el diario privado de Akane y esa expresión la vio Nabiki.

.- vamos Saotome, veló de este modo, tu no hurtaste el diario de Akane, yo te lo estoy dando y es para una buena obra, estudia esta hoja y actúa de ser posible esta misma noche, es una de las parte mas sencillas de la operación no puede costarte tanto trabajo.

.- está bien.

.- me voy y tu has lo mismo, le debes un emparedado a mi hermana hoy así que mejor llevádselo, será una buena manera de empezar.

.- tu...

.- te sorprendería ver el diario completo, es un itinerario casi completo de su vida, es tedioso en ocasiones, bueno solo a veces- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida – chao.

Así como llego se fue y el leyó la nota es sus manos.

_**Paso 1: La Disculpa FC**_

_''Bien este es el paso uno de los esenciales hermanito, mas te vale que lo lleves bien a cabo... primero lee la fotocopia antes de empezar o no entenderás nada... ''_

_Sábado 13 de abril de 1998_

_Bueno ellos siguen aquí y todo va tal y como te dije, estoy comprometida con ese canalla, aun no me ha pedido ni siquiera una disculpa por lo que hizo la otra vez, no importa si era un hombre o una mujer, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue engañarme y así pretendía que fuéramos amigos, que canalla, te juro que no lo puedo creer, lo único bueno de este sujeto es que es un artemarcialista estupendo, deberías ver como se mueve parece un lince, y es muy fuerte, sabes el primer día de clases tuvo un enfrentamiento con Kuno y lo venció con facilidad, fue sorprendente, de toda esa comitiva de locos él era el mas difícil... cielos aun no puedo creer que yo lo este defendiendo, no debería es un verdadero cretino, creo que nunca se disculpara conmigo, pues bien yo lo seguiré tratando igual a mi nadie me falta al respeto, si cree que por ser mi "prometido" eso lo salva se equivoca, no lo tratare bien hasta que él sea consecuente conmigo sabes que puedo ser muy terca cuando quiero y esta vez no será la excepción...cretino...me llaman platicamos luego_

Ranma termino la lectura y volvió al instructivo...

_''... que no te sorprenda ella sigue pensando igual lo repite varias veces incluso a la fecha, por ello el primer paso es que le pidas una disculpa, nunca lo hiciste y si quieres ganarte su confianza tendrás que pedirle una disculpa, intenta que todo sea completamente casual o no se lo tragara ''_

_Sin nada mas por el momento... Nabiki Tendo_

.- pedirle una disculpa – dijo tranquilo – suena fácil.

Corrió a la escuela pues ya habían tocado para terminar el descansó.

Bueno, durante toda la tarde Ranma se mantuvo en el tejado, pensando ¿Cómo le pediría esa disculpa? bueno el saber la causa ya era un buen avance, pero la disculpa era otra cosa. En todas sus opciones él se veía expulsado por alguna ventana o puerta por que ella mal interpretaba todo, como era su estupida costumbre.

.- no, no nada de estupida, ella no es estupida, convéncete Saotome ¿Cómo? Era la pregunta de los 50 000 yenes, "piensa Saotome piensa" – cerro sus ojos y hay estaba ella de nuevo, con su sonrisa, haciéndolo parecer todo mas sencillo, si tan solo él pudiera hacer lo mismo, si él le inspirara a ella la misma confianza…. – ¡y por que no!

De pronto salto del tejado y callo en el jardín. Aun faltaba un rato para la cena, tenia que conseguir algo que la hiciera tener confianza en él, con ella era algo sencillo traer un presente, sabia exactamente lo que a ella le gustaba aunque eso significara la casi muerte para él.

La hora de la cena paso normal… Dígase normal en la casa Tendo donde Genma se pasaba toda la noche tratando de quitarle la cena a su hijo, el maestro Happosai hacia lo propio con sus dos discípulos, mientras Akane alimentaba a Pe – Chan, Kasumi estaba atenta que todos estuvieran satisfechos y Nabiki hacia cuentas mentales… ahora de su nuevo negocio. A la mitad de al cena Ranma se dio por vencido y dejo a su padre la mitad de su plato, estaba demasiado pensativo ante los ojos de todos como para pelear por su comida, la mas intrigada por su actitud era Akane, pero a su manera de pensar se decía a si misma "seguro esta pensando en Ukyo o Shampoo ese baka" y seguía alimentando a Pe – Chan, cuando se levanto Nabiki se le quedo viendo y él solo afirmo con la cabeza… "y ahora que tramaran" se pregunto Akane al ver la señal, sin mas no le dio tanta importancia y termino de cenar.

La hora de la cena termino y Akane subió a su cuarto, al llegar a su habitación entro y vio sobre su escritorio un sobre con un pequeño moño en la esquina, lo levanto y lo abrió, era la ultima revista de cocina japonesa del mes, la abrió contenta pensando que quizá seria un regalo de Kasumi que la había ayudado mucho a practicar los últimos meses, la hojeo dentro encontró un separador donde se venia la receta del korokke y decía…

_Podrías ir al doyo hoy a las 12 de la noche, me gustaría poder platicar contigo, es algo muy importante… algo que hace mucho debí hacer por favor._

_Ranma_

_PD. Esta receta me gusta mucho_

.- Qué es lo que querrá ahora? – se dijo así misma muy intrigada – creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo y se dispuso a leer atentamente la receta, muy simple pero se veía muy rica (me consta es sabrosa ).

La noche paso rápida y llego la media noche. Ella bajo puntual, en el doyo no había luz todo estaba en penumbra, pero se armo de valor y entro.

.- Ranma… - dijo al aire y entro.

.- Hola – dijo esa voz a su espalda.

.- Rayos que haces aquí en la oscuridad.

.- Esperándote.

.- ¿Que es lo que pasa¿que quieres?

.- No vas a decirme nada del libro.

.- Ah eso es todo… gracias supongo, por firmar tu propia carta de defunción.

.- No tienes fe en que esta vez te saldrá bien… por que… yo si.

.- …. – lo miro atónita "tienes fe en mi".

.- He visto que Kasumi te ha estado instruyendo.

.- Bueno si… supongo que podría pasar el milagro.

.- Akane, se que esto te sonara muy extraño, pero, quiero decirte algo importante – dijo de pronto antes que ella agregara algo mas mirando el piso – "vamos Saotome piensa una vez como ella"

.- ¿Que pasa? – dijo preocupada por la seriedad con la que hablaba – ¿pasa algo malo?

.- Se que esto debí hacerlo hace mucho, pero es mejor tarde que nunca – dijo y levanto su rostro tranquilo y le regalo una sonrisa que aun en la penumbra se veía preciosa e hizo que a Akane le recorriera un escalofrió por la espina, suspiro y dijo – lo siento.

.- ¿Que es lo que sientes? – la sorpresa se vio desplazada por la curiosidad.

.- Todo.

.- Todo, no entiendo.

.- Akane, hoy me he dado cuenta de que desde que llegue a esta casa he sido solo problemas para ti, rara vez te he sido en verdad de ayuda, quizá cuando nos conocimos en el Furinkan lo recuerdas – Akane asintió con la cabeza y él continuo - pero incluso entonces cometí muchos errores, pero hoy quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo mal que me he portado contigo, quiero ser tu amigo, - le extendió la mano- esta es una sincera ofrenda de paz¿que dices¿amigos?

.- Yo…- no sabía exactamente que es lo que pasaba pero bueno era un avance él al menos se oía sincero y era una bonita ofrenda de paz - claro me encantaría, con una condición… no más Kawaikunee.

.- Acepto, si no hay mas baka… al menos no tan seguido… me ha empezado hasta a gustar el apodo.

.- Jaja, jaja claro – lo tomo por la mano y le regalo su mas linda sonrisa, él pensó al verla "solo espero que esto funcione… si va a tener esa sonrisa mas a menudo vale la pena el riesgo".

.- Bueno es hora de ir a dormir – dijo también con una afable sonrisa.

.- Muy bien – dijo soltándolo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

.- Akane… - dijo llamándola de su lugar.

.- Dime – volteo a verlo.

.- Podríamos poner esta tregua en privado, sabes no me gustaría que nuestros padres nos prepararan otra boda express.

.- Esta bien, será nuestro secreto – dijo en una última sonrisa que hizo arder las mejillas del chico al verla desaparecer por la puerta del doyo en penumbras.

Así los dos subieron sigilosamente a su cuarto cuando ella entro al suyo él siguió a su propio cuarto viendo a su durmiente y panda padre sobre su futon y sobre él suyo propio había otra hoja más con el rotulo _Paso 2: Cariño FC_ estaba muy cansado así que solo la guardo en su mochila y se acostó a dormir con una linda imagen en su cabeza… Akane

_continuara capitulo 2 cariño..._

* * *

_**notas de autora**: debo confesarlo esta historia no es nueva la tengo en otra pagina, pero la tengo solo como dos capitulos, Sango chan estaba hablando ayer conmigo y me dijo que le haba gustado mucho pero que se habia tardado dos dias en leerla, si lo reconosco es larga mas que iba toda en solo capitulos y me dijo que por que no la había puesto en esta pagna, bueno le hice caso aprovechando aire en este dia, _

_Bueno espero que les guste, ya saben para decirmelo solo dejenme un review me facian recibirlos, como para Anyara los reviews también me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo es la unica paga que quiero por mi trabajo...por favor solo uno por personita y por capitulo no pido mucho sipppp_

_**shian shen mim chan**_


	2. Paso 2: Cariño

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma Nibon No Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos _

**_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_**

**_Factor Conquista_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Fase uno: AMISTAD_**

**_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_**

**_Paso 2: Akai_**

A la mañana siguiente las cosas empezaron a cambiar, a pesar de que ellos mismos no querían que nadie se diera cuenta era mas que evidente. En primer lugar no hubo el clásico grito de la mañana "levántate holgazán llegaremos tarde…" "déjame en paz histérica…" "baka…" "Kawaikunee…" en lugar de eso había dos chicos bajando tranquilamente la escalera riendo un poco a pesar de una cara de desvelo un poco obvia, se sentaron en el comedor y desayunaron tranquilamente, muy contentos para todos, en una especie de esas tregua que muy rara vez podían ver ellos en ese par, los cometarios no se hicieron esperar, Kasumi solo contenta con un sincero "me da gusto que hayan amanecido de buen humor" y el señor Shoun con un silencioso pero para nada no perceptible "mis hijos que lindos se ven los herederos, no es asi Saotome" y el panda con un mini cartel por debajo de la mesa solo para el señor Tendo "claro que si señor Tendo" antes, de cualquier señal de planes de matrimonio ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

Una vez hay las cosa no fueron mejor, en la escuela también se dieron cuanta de aquella tregua y las frases tales como: "cuando será su próxima boda" "Ranma ya dinos por que tan alegres tu y Akane acaso ya…" "Akane dinos que es lo que quieres de regalo para tu boda antes de que se apresuren las cosas" o cosas tales de su amigos que solo lo con el afán de ponerlos colorados (naaaa donde que es algo tan complicado) y lo lograban con facilidad además del consabido "Ranma Saotome, tu cobarde con que derecho haces planes de matrimonio con mi futura esposa, el único con derecho de casarse con la bella Akane soy yo Tatewaki Kuno, el rayo azul del cole……" y la frase consabida acababa con un chico con boken volando en los azules cielos de Nerima.

Bueno todo fue así hasta la hora del receso, Ranma se aparto de todos, Akane pensó que para que no los siguieran fastidiando con eso estupidos cometarios acerca de si se casaban o no, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo de no ser por que un par de sus amigas ya la tenían acorralada.

Bueno mientras tanto en el patio en uno de los árboles del Furinkan había un chico de coleta revisando una hoja color verde agua que decía:

_**Paso 2: Cariño FC**_

_Bueno ya que te disculpaste con ella, ella debe de estar de lo mas feliz, apuesto a que hasta amanecieron sin insultos o baldes de agua helada, eso por vida tuya **CONSÉRVALO **piensa solo cada vez que la vayas a insultar en lo que sea que hayas pensado al pedirle esa disculpa y todo ira bien… bueno el siguiente paso es un poco mas complicado pero no tanto, primero lee esta parte y te explicare por que tiene que ser el siguiente…_

_18 de agosto 1985_

_Querido Diario:_

_Bueno las cosas siguen igual o quien sabe peor no fue suficiente con Moose o el maestro Happosai alguien mas ha llegado a buscar a Ranma y sabes que es lo peor de todo es que a mi también me simpatiza, Ukyo es excelente, es una chica muy agradable, se que me queje mucho por cuando llego y todo el alboroto que armo, con lo que si era hombre o mujer o cuando quiso noviarme con Ryoga, a pesar de eso es una chica muy agradable, y Ranma la estima mucho, deberías ver con que cariño la llama U Chan, Ranma con nadie es cariñoso, mas que con ella, a ella si le dice bonita, y estoy segura de que le encanta su compañía pues va al U Chan's casi todos los días desde que lo abrió la semana pasada,… se que es tonto sentirme así pero no sabes como me gustaría que él me tratara la mitad de lo bien de lo que la trata a ella la quiere mucho, al menos eso me gustaría poder inspirar en él, seguro que las cosa serian mucho mejor, si solo lográramos tratarnos con cariño… sabes se que es tonto pero en ocasiones hasta celosa puedo estar de ella, seguro ella terminara casándose con él, ella es perfecta para él… bueno son las 12 ya y tengo sueño es mejor que me vaya a dormir a sido un día bastante difícil con el asunto de tsubasa … bueno a dormir_

_Akane Tendo_

_pues si hermanito, el siguiente paso es cariño, ella es una mujer sentimental a mas no poder y todo lo que te pide es un apodo kawaii además de ese estupido Kawaikunee que le has puesto, que por siento odia, ya de una vez por todas abandónalo, si no es que ella ya te lo pidió lo mas seguro…, dime que es lo que tu sentirías si de repente ella llamara a ese chico perdido Ryo – Chan aseguro que no te gustaría para nada, así que pon manos a la obra, no puedo ayudarte en el tercer paso si antes no has abierto la puerta del cariño con ella, una cosa en la confianza y otra muy diferente es el cariño, te aseguro que te será muy útil para el tercero que si es algo difícil, bueno al menos para ti, bases luego hechos Saotome…vamos con calma._

_Sin mas por ahora Nabiki Tendo _

.- si lo se Nabiki, vaya que lo se – dijo solo para si al ver el cariño con el cual Akane llamaba a Pe – Chan, y que mas de una vez él también se había puesto terriblemente celoso por ello, aunque eso fuera algo que nunca admitiría con ella delante….. – un sobrenombre para ella.

Guardo la hoja en su pantalón y se dispuso a pensar en un sobrenombre, tenía que se un sobrenombre tal y como el de Ukyo. Que no implicara mas que una amistad entre los dos para no comprometer las cosas… al menos por ahora, mas adelante quizá podría cambiarlo por uno mas cariñoso… agito su cabeza para espantar ese pensamiento de 'mas adelante' "_un sobre nombre para ella, ella…"_

En la habitación de Ranma había un desorden general, al verlo a primera vista parecía un hombre buscando la formula de cómo hacer la piedra filosofal, pero no, era Ranma Saotome buscando un sobrenombre para Akane Tendo. Había muchas hojas dobladas y hechas puño en el piso, mientras él boca abajo colgado de un armario, pensaba, había tenido muchas ideas pero todas relacionadas con un Kawaikunee que no sabia como sacarse de la cabeza.

De pronto le vino una vieja imagen de Ryoga a su cabeza…

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK --------------------------------

….

.- yo también estoy preocupado Saotome.

.- a si y tu ¿Por qué?

.- aun no se… como llamare a Akane cuando estemos casados – dijo casi gritando en su oído haciéndolo caer pesadamente aun lado y ganando un puño en su cara, levantadote después de un segundo completamente feliz – Akane es un nombre hermoso, pero deseo llamarla con mas cariño, quizá akanita, no bollito o floresita, cielo, mi vida, corazón. Por que quiero que con solo llamarla sienta todo el amor que le tengo, Akane pichoncito, Akane ternura, Akane cariño, Akane te amo, Akane eres mi amor….

Corte a un chico empapando a otro y cayendo un cerdo en el tejado y ser atacado por ese cerdo furioso…

…

---------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK ------------------------------------

.- supongo que realmente no es tan fácil como parece – dijo exhalando un hondo suspiro de su interior.

Volvió a la tarea que seguro le llevaría toda la noche….

A la mañana siguiente Akane fue a despertar a Ranma como era su costumbre, esta mañana estaba de muy buen humor por los acontecimientos recientes, cuando entro a la habitación, no lo encontró " que extraño donde estará", vio el baño, nada, salio al jardín quizá el entrenamiento matutino, tampoco, en la sala tampoco estaba, en ningún lugar de la casa cuando finalmente cayó al doyo y hay estaba él, enredado en un futon hecho un ovillo con un montón de hojas por todos lados, fue a él a preguntarle que había hecho hay en el doyo toda la noche, cuando vio las hojas y no le hizo mucha gracia, pero tampoco lo entendió en algunas estaban escritos los nombres de sus demás prometidas con su apelativo como el de Shampoo con el de Shampis, el de Ukyo con el respectivo U-Chan, incluso el de Kodashi con el de la rosa negra y este ultimo completamente rayado y con una carita de vomito que la hizo soltar una ligera risita, y el suyo Akane escrito en casi todas las demás hojas y había cosas como flor, bollito, cariño, y su usual Kawaikunee en casi todas ellas y la mayoría rayadas, eso no lo entendía.

.- ¿pero que rayos te propones ahora Saotome?

.- Mmmm – exclamo el joven aun dormido, cuando empezó a abrir los ojos y la vio hay arrodillada junto a él dio un tremendo salto que se agarro del techo- Akane.

.- Ranma… - lo vio como un gato asustado en esa posición que solo en el Neko ken podría repetir "no mas peleas Akane… después de todo el puede hacer lo que él quiera" – es hora de la escuela te espero.

Así salio del doyo, él volvió al futon, seguramente había visto todas las hojas hay, pero, no le había dicho nada. Esa noche había sido larga, cuando vio cerca el tiempo de ver a su padre en la habitación y sin ninguna intención de contarle nada, tomo su futon y lo llevo al doyo y hay continuo su labor hasta bien entrada la madrugada, sin éxito debía aclarar. Solo recogió todo y se lo llevo con él podía seguir con la labor después de clases después de todo.

Esa mañana ambos corrían a la escuela callados a diferencia del día anterior que habían ido de lo mas alegres y platicando de todo y nada. Él no podía mirarla a la cara, pues las ideas se le escapaban y ella no quería mirarlo, una idea muy tonta le paso por la cabeza de la escena de la mañana "él esta escogiendo a una, por ello la tregua, por ello el 'seamos amigos', por eso… él esta escogiendo a una finalmente… quizá sea solo lo mejor" así llegaron a la escuela, las cosas no mejoraron mucho pues a la hora del descanso las cosas se le complicaron un poco a Akane.

La sorpresa del día fue que una chica con ramen llego buscando a su airen, pues como buena esposa debía alimentarlo bien. Así llegó atravesando paredes hasta el salón, pero esta vez Akane lo vio muy bien y vio la cara de Ranma era una cara evidente de fastidio, pero ¿Por qué? si estaba eligiendo a una se veía fastidiado de la que ella creía era la líder en las candidatas, la mas bonita y la mas cariñosa.

.- Ni Hao – dijo él al legar al salón – airen yo traerte ramen para almorzar contigo.

.- ah gracias Shampoo pero en verdad no tengo apetito.

.- oh vamos airen no ser tan tímido, por favor aceptar - dijo dulcemente tratando de abrazarlo por la espalda.

.- No, en verdad, no tengo hambre

Pero la mirada de Ranma no estaba sobre la chica amazona, estaba sobre su prometida que trataba de parecer indiferente, pero que sin poder evitar había cambiado su aura a un color gris pálido que a él le dolió. Ella se sentía triste eso era evidente y eso a él le lastimaba mas que cualquier otra cosa.

.- además pues hoy… bueno yo hoy tengo que almorzar con Akane.

.- que – dijo azorada la amazona. y Akane lo miro fria.

.- si, ella me hizo un favor la clase pasada y yo le ofrecí un emparedado.

.- … - ella lo volteo a ver callada peor en sus ojos leyó la suplicada pintada de 5 colores – ah si, es cierto Shampoo, quizá otro día, hoy el tiene un compromiso conmigo.

La amazona la miro con cara de pocos amigos y no se dio cuanta cuando Ranma se descolgó de su abrazo y se acerco a su prometida, la tomo de una mano sacándola a rastras del salón.

.- vamos o ya no encontraremos que comprar.

.- si – dijo y lo siguió sin chistar.

Así ambos salieron corriendo, mientras Shampoo aun no salía del shock en el salón, después solo de un segundo en la que su cabeza pudo volver a trabajar (eso solo en sentido figurado ) salio corriendo tras de ellos.

.- esto no poder ser- grito enérgicamente y salio detrás de al pareja que ya se había perdido entre los pasillos.

Mientras atrás del auditorio Akane y Ranma descansaban de la carrera que tuvieron que emprender, solo cuando recuperaron el aliento se miraron un segundo y se echaron a reír a carcajada suelta.

.- jaja, jaja, jaja, pobre se lo a tragado –dijo alegremente Akane.

.- si jaja, jaja, jaja, pero es que ella es realmente insistente, gracias por tu ayuda Akane.

.- de nada para que están los amigos.

Ella sonrió con dulzura de la forma que a él lo atontaba estaba punto de agregar algo mas cuando.

.- dulce Akane Tendo¿que es lo que tu haces aquí escondida con este patán?

.- no por favor – dijo ella antes de voltear al chico que sabia estaba detrás de él.

.- eso no es asunto tuyo Kuno – dijo Ranma saliendo al quite.

.- tu insolente pagaras por eso.

.- Sin decir mas Ranma saco Akane del camino y salio al combate con Kuno.

.- estoy listo.

Así la batalla empezó, Akane trataba de mirar con interés el combate, cuando una sensación fría la atravesó y sin pensarlo mucho brinco y se defendió, solo miro hacía abajo para ver un bombori enterrado en el piso.

.- ¿Shampoo que te propones?

.- Tú que hacer a airen, él comportarse muy raro, él no despreciar nunca a Shampoo por ti.

.- No crees que debe ser simplemente porque ya lo tienes harto.

.- Tú no poder hablarme así.

.- No te preocupes Shampoo, creo que finalmente todas vamos a tener una oportunidad- dijo exhausta también de tener que lidiar con la amazona todo el tiempo.

.- ¿De que hablar?

.- Sabes, creo que Ranma finalmente esta eligiendo a una, él esta comportándose así, por que eso, es lo que hace, eso es lo que le pasa.

.- ¿Tu decir la verdad? – dijo la incrédula amazona.

.- ¿Por que querría mentir con algo así? eso las pone en ventaja a todas, menos a mi por supuesto.

.- En eso tener razón, eso ser información interesante para chica de la espátula y chica loca del listón, irme entonces a decir a todas, que nueva competencia empezar.

.- Espera yo no quise decir eso, solo deberías tomar en cuenta lo que paso hoy a él no le gusta que lo estén acosando todo el tiempo.

.- Eso no poder evitarlo tú, tú solo salir de camino de airen ya que no tener oportunidad, fea marimacho como tú.

.- ……. – eso definitivamente le dolió la única persona que le podía decir fea marimacho era Ranma, pero esa loca amazona nunca – y si apostamos, te aseguro que yo me puedo quedar con él si me lo propongo, después de todo soy la única que tiene un compromiso oficial con él.

.- si tu decirlo esta bien, tú entrar a competencia, pero no tener ninguna oportunidad.

,. Eso lo veremos.

Así la amazona brinco por la barda y desapareció mientras ya todos los alumnos estaban arremolinados alrededor de la otra pelea distrayendo a Ranma de esta plática de ella y Shampoo, la batalla termino finalmente con un Kuno Tatewaki derribando la pared del gimnasio…. Con su cuerpo como bola de golpeo. (se ve que odio a Kuno naaaa )

.- vaya que tenia energías el día de hoy fue un poco complicado esta ves me llevo… 2 min. (vanidoso 0..o).

.- pero que esta pasando aquí – dijo el director que se acercaba ala bolita y vio a su hijo hay tirado completamente mallugado he inconsciente – Tachi hijo mío que ha pasado.

Kuno solo alcanzo a decir antes de perder el sentido de nuevo.

.- que no me lames Tachi.

.- ¿quien es el responsable? - miro a todos que con la mirada apuntaban a el joven Saotome – ah tenias que ser tu Ranma Saotome, **tú destruiste la pared del gimnasio **– dijo molesto (quien pensó que se preocupaba por su hijo… nadie verdad O..o)

.- él empezó la pelea.

.- no me importa quien empezó, la culpa es tuya – tan razonado como siempre – y por ello escoges el castigo o levantas hoy mismo la pared de nuevo o te rapo a pelo Jeje, Jeje.

.- ni loco, prefiero levantar la pared.

.- muy bien, te quedaras aquí hasta que termines.

Así la campana de clases sonó de nuevo y todos se fueron a su salón, Akane lo miro preguntando si quería ayuda y él con un ademán le pidió que se fuera eso lo haría él solo.

Así paso el día completo, no fue labor nada sencilla levantar la paredes de nuevo, no era como levantar un panel nuevo en el doyo, o reparar el tejado, o cosas así. Estos edificios eran de concreto, era una suerte que el concreto ya lo tuvieran en el instituto (bueno en realidad era el concreto para las estatuas del director pero eso no importaba…a menos de que el director se enterara ) esa tarea le llevo todo el día y parte de la tarde, en cuánto el cemento estuvo seco (por que el directo usaba cemento de secado rápido…marca ACME…o.0 no, no es cierto… pero si era de secado rápido ) saco latas de pintura y comenzó pintar, de no dejarlo como estaba exactamente antes de la demolición, el director seguro estaría esperándolo al día siguiente con su tijeras.

.- estupido Kuno, como si yo no tuviera suficiente que hacer. Por que solo me castiga a mi, claro como el es su hijo no le puede tocar un pelo, pero a mi… que importa, estoy muy ocupado para esto – decía pensando en el dichoso sobre nombre de Akane que aun no aparecía en su cabeza.

.- entonces te servirá un poco de ayuda – dijo una dulce voz a su espalda que él reconoció como siempre sin siquiera verla.

.- Akane... ¿pero que haces aquí?

.- Lo olvidas me debes un emparedado.

.- No creo que pueda ser hoy tengo que terminar de pintar la pared.

.- Ya la levantaste tan rápido.

.- Ya lo vez.

.- Déjame ayudarte.

.- Bueno.

Ambos tomaron brochas y la pintura roja y comenzaron su labor. Primero como descuido Akane pinto una mano de Ranma de rojo.

.- Oye...

.- Jaja, jaja – rió divertida ella cuando no vio venir la brocha sobre su mano y la pinto también, - vas a ver Saotome esta me las pagas

Así comenzó una lucha de pintura que resulto con la pintura desperdigada por toda la pared y piso y dos chicos en el piso completamente pintados de rojo y una chica con una risa que no podía contener y que seguro que oía por todo el colegio semivacío, él solo se limito a mirarla reír, su uniforme completamente sucio y pintado no parecía importarle mucho, riendo de lo mas feliz, feliz de estar con él, de esa amistad que en pocas días se hacia sólida como pocas, toda ella pintada de rojo… de rojo… ROJO eso… ella era después de todo una "nube escarlata" Akane… **AKAI**.

.- te sienta divino el rojo… Akai.

.- como me llamaste – dijo sorprendida.

.- Akai, te molesta – dijo nervioso jugando con su pulgares.

.- yo… - "_esto es lo que creo que es… si, si lo es, es un sobrenombre… por eso_" - no, me encanta.

.- debemos limpiar esto Akai papas se molestaran si llegamos tarde.

.- bien démonos prisa.

Así levanto todo, a pesar de que iban completamente sucios se fueron de lo más felices. Lo que le había dicho a Shampoo no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza, ahora si que lo había metido en un lió gordo, y todo era por ella, por buscarle un sobrenombre, seguro se molestaría cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho.

Una vez en al casa Nabiki esperaba a Ranma fuera de su recamara. Cuando lo vio llegar en el estado en el que venia no pudo si no carcajearse en el piso y él mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, cuando finalmente tuvo la seriedad necesaria para hablar le dijo.

.- y bien ¿cual es?

.- Akai.

.- me gusta serio, dulce muy de ti y de ella.

.- gracias… supongo.

.- mañana mismo te doy el paso 3.

.- está bien necesito descansar.

.- hasta mañana… Aoi.

.- …. "_¿Aoi?_".(Que puedo decir me pareció tierno que si el le dice rojo ella le pueda decir azul, que dicen ustedes.).

_Continuara, paso 3 entrenamiento..._

* * *

_notas de autora: _

_bueno como esto solo es una reacomodacion del fic no tardare mas de dos dias en actualizar espero que eso les cause alegriA JEJE_

_gracias por los bonitos reviews espero seguir recbiendo mas._

**kagome 100 amor:** gracias yo también pienso que Nabiki no puede ser tan enteramente mala, ambiciosa pues si algo, lo que tiene el saco que el aliado le dara vale mucho la pena, espero que te guste el curso de la historia, gracias por el review.

**AKANE2004: **aqui el siguiente capitulo espero que te haya gustado, saludos, gracias por el review.

**Aiko:** shhhhhhhhhhhhh si ya lo leiste, guardame los secretos de la historia jeje aun me gusta intentar sorprender un poco a mis lectores, quiza haga algunas modificaciones asi que quiza no quieras perdertelo despues de todo, gracias por el review

_nos vemos mañana disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejarme un mensaje vale._

_shian shen _

_mimi chan_


	3. capitulo 3: entrenamiento

**_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma Nibon No Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos _**

**_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_**

**_Factor Conquista_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Fase uno: AMISTAD_**

**_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_**

_**Paso 3: entrenamiento**_

Habían pasado ya dos días desde lo de Akai y las cosas no podían estar más complicadas.

Desde ese día todas sus prometidas había entado al asecho mucho mas de lo normal, eso él no lograba explicárselo, bueno ellas siempre estaban al asecho, mucho mas desde que ellos casi se casaban tal parecía que ellas hacían guardia para que no lo fueran a intentarlo a escondidas otra vez.

Sus papás estaban trabajando mucho en el doyo, era una temporada alta donde como cinco familias había llegado a Nerima con hijos pequeños y estos estaban tomando clase, la escuela no los dejaba dar clases a él ni a Akane aunque en realidad lo deseaban, y su muy agitada vida de por si tampoco, él ansiaba dar clases ver alumnos suyos, pero no podía eso era en verdad frustrante.

"Maldita sea, por que simplemente no me pueden dejar por la paz, si pudiera demostrar que soy maestro aquí y que lo seré **para siempre** quizá ellas entenderían la indirecta".

Él estaba en el patio entrenado solo con el muñeco de Akane, le causaba gracia y un poco de enfado a veces que Akane hubiera vestido a ese muñeco como él. En ocasiones se lo agradecía, por que por un lado desquitarse con el muñeco era no desquitarse con él, y por el otro era estar tan molesta con él que quisiera golpearlo. El muñeco sin embargo estaba muy "saludable" últimamente, Akane había dejado enfriarse un poco, aunque todas las mañanas salía a correr y entrenaba un poco. Le dedica mas esfuerzo en la cocina, Kasumi la había estado instruyendo y bien durante los últimos meses, al menos ya no eran tan malas las indigestiones y podía preparar un arroz lo bastante normal, pues se concentraba en no ponerle vino, o cualquier cosa fuera de las recetas de Kasumi y su mamá por el momento.

Sin pensar demasiado mas en ella se concentro en seguir entrenando, no lo podía completamente, las cosas iban bastante bien ese día que regresaron se quedaron en el pórtico platicando toda la noche, él se puso a platicarle que él se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ese asunto de la amistad.

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK --------------------------------

.- tú sabes, a la mayoría de mis amigos yo les pongo un sobre nombre, el nombre incluso es demasiado formal, pero tu eres un caso complicado.

.- ¡a si!

.- Si, no sabia exactamente si era realmente necesario quitarte el nombre de kawaiknee – él vio elevarse su aura azul centellante de ella – pero me di cuenta que era en verdad absolutamente necesario – su aura comenzó a descender y esa sonrisa robapiso apareció en su rostro – tu sabes, Ukyo, tiene el de u'Chan Ryoga es… cerdo.

.- eso no le agrada a Ryoga

.- eso dice pero yo se que se identifica – ella solo hizo su ademán de desaprobación sin poder evitar una sonrisa – y Shampoo y Kodashi, aunque no son del todo mis amigas también tienen el suyo, solo que no lo uso, solo lo conozco y tu, tu no lo tenias y yo quería que fuera algo que fuera como tu.

.- y yo soy "rojo"

.- no, pero tú eres como ese color en varios aspectos.

.- ¿a si?

.- siel rojo representa sangre…. – dijo en una sonrisa sarcástica.

.- Ranma…. – "eso te causara si no me explicas" dijo su mirada - Y eso que se supone que quiere decir

.- Bueno la sangre es temperamento…calor… vida… - "amor" – y todo eso tú lo eres y va bien con tu nombre suena como Akane pero con mas….cariño.

.- Ahaaa – dijo en una luminosa sonrisa

------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------------------

.- akai – dijo sola para si, y aventó una patada mas al aire que paro en seco casi yéndose de espalda al ver a Nabiki justo delante de él – oye Nabiki ten cuidado.

.- oye el patio es de todos yo no tengo la culpa de que tu estés tan distraído, no te preocupes no vengo a ponerte nervioso, solo vengo a entregarte esto – saco de su blusa un sobre mas color violeta bajo – estamos llegando al final de la primera parte.

.- ¿la primera parte?

.- Si, la primera, parte tú solo disfrútalo, esto quizá te va a gustar.

Diciendo esto y nada mas se fue. El paro su entrenamiento, se seco el sudor (Ahaaa amo cuando hace eso ) y subió al tejado.

**_Paso 3: entrenamiento FC_**

_Esto me pareció de lo mas tierno, y mira que enternecerme a mi no es fácil…y cuidado y pensar eso de que es imposible no lo es… bueno solo léelo y por favor solo no llores…_

_Sábado 4 julio de 1998_

_Querido diario:_

_Se que estoy completamente loca pero no puedo evitarlo, deberías haberlo visto hay en la escuela, él es fantástico peleando, te confesare que me asusté mucho, bueno reconocí que estaba asustada cuando se me paso el coraje de lo de mi cabello ya te lo conté, Ryoga es tremendamente fuerte ,estoy segura de que ni en un millón de años yo podría vencerlo y a él mucho menos… me gustaría tanto que fuera mi maestro, digo él es fantástico y a mi me gustaría ser tan buena como él, deberías verlo es el como un huracán al moverse, puede con su cuerpo, romper y deshacer cualquier cosa que se le ponga enfrente, él es fantástico si yo fuera como él seguro nadie me podría vencer, podría quitarme a los tarados del Furinkan que no se rinden del todo y a Kuno si yo pudiera quitarme a Kuno de encima el podría fijarse en otra, él podría ser feliz con otra mujer, a aquella que si pudiera llenarla de regalos y fuera tan…tan… femenina como espera de mi, es obvio que no pasara. _

_Él es fuerte, es poderoso, él es…no lo se, estoy un tanto confundida, yo nunca he admirado a nadie que no sea el doctor Tofú e incluso eso él lo esta cambiando, él esta cambiando mi manera de verlo a él. Él es un verdadero pervertido, un tonto y muy infantil cuando se lo propone pero también cuando se lo propone él puede ser único…me siento tonta al pensar que yo lo admiro, si lo voy a reconocer, yo lo admiro, él es en muchos sentidos todo lo que yo quisiera ser, poderoso, fuerte, tenaz, tiene la facultad de entrar en su batalla y desconectarse del mundo, de entrenar sin importar la hora, el tiempo, la lluvia, nada, quizá lo único que lo hizo perder ese día fui yo, yo y mi premura, solo quería ayudarlo pero supongo que lo no lo necesitaba._

_Si el fuera mi maestro, yo lo único que desearía es ser como él, ser tan fuerte como él y ser invencible, se que es tonto pero no puedo evitarlo… pero se también que él nunca me aceptaría como su alumna, no me considera la suficientemente buena y posiblemente no lo soy, delante de él o Ryoga yo no soy nada fuerte, pero si él me ayudara lo seria yo lo se, me haría muy feliz si al menos me diera una oportunidad, me haría sin duda muy feliz_

_Akane Tendo_

Él termino de leer y realmente tuvo deseos de llorar

"_pero se también que él nunca me aceptaría como su alumna, no me considera lo suficientemente buena y posiblemente no lo soy_" .

Él realmente, él realmente la estaba haciendo sentir así, sin valor, sin fuerza como guerrero y eso no era cierto. Akane cuando se concentraba era muy buena, había pasado años entrenado antes que él llegara al doyo siquiera y cierto no estaba su nivel pero ¿quien lo estaba? a quien lo habían traído por medio Japón y China entrenando de las maneras mas criminales, a quien hubieran sido capaz de meterlo entre un montos de gatos para volverlo loco, quien había tenido que pelear con toda clase de dioses, chinos, y locos del mundo a sus 17 años, ella no, y él se moriría de preocupación si algún día tuviera que hacerlo, eso nunca lo permitiría pero ella desea ser buena… pero ser bueno siempre lo había metido en problemas a él, seguro pasaría lo mismo con ella…

_Ranma conozco a mi hermana quizá no como la palma de mi mano pero conozco sus sentimientos, ella nunca ni ante si misma reconocería que es débil a menos de que de verdad lo sintiera, ella nunca a admirado a nadie como a ti, tengo sentimientos, y esto es importante para ella y de alguna manera es importante para mi…_

_Dale una oportunidad _

_Sin mas por el momento… Nabiki Tendo _

.- bueno esto es ahora.

Sin decir más fue al doyo. En el doyo el papá de Akane estaba con ella enseñando a los niños una cata de principiantes, cuando terminaron los niños comenzaron a salir con el señor Shoun que muy disimulado los dejo solos, ella se acerco a donde él estaba sentado en el piso.

.- ¿que tal tu entrenamiento? – le dijo y sonrió pero vio su mirada perdida y seria – ¿que pasa?

.- Akane… tu sabes que eres muy buena en el arte verdad.

.- …- a que venia eso, él sabía que ella era fuerte pero no mucho – no lo suficiente.

.- ¿Suficiente para que? – contesto el enseguida tratando de organizar sus ideas.

.- para ser… tan buena… como tu.

.- ¿por que quieres ser buena? a mi solo me ha metido en problemas.

.- los problemas vienen lo quieras o no, pero es mejor enfrentarlos con valor, eso es lo que tu haces, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo, pero ¿por que me lo preguntas?

.- Akane… ¿te gustaría que yo te entrenara?

.- … - Akane se quedo muda, si algo deseaba ella en este mundo era que él fuera su maestro.

.- pero píensalo muy bien, yo soy igual de rudo que el viejo, quizá mas, yo soy mas joven, y si eso es lo que quieres no tomare consideraciones contigo.

.- Ranma – dijo por fin – yo quiero mas que nada en este mundo, que tu me entrenes.

.- Te das cuenta que eso puede llegar a ser muy peligroso.

.- Si, lo se.

.- Bien – dijo al fin y se levanto y fue a la puerta del doyo – toma tu maleta de viaje, nos vamos de entrenamiento este fin de semana, te espero afuera en media hora,no quiero que nos vean salir juntos o no podremos salir es el cambio de turno con Shampoo.

.- Está bien.

Si ese no fuera un viaje de entrenamiento con su mejor amiga, como psíquicamente Ranma se lo hubiera implantado en su cabeza, estaría sin duda endemoniadamente nervioso. Dos días para estar a solas con Akane era mucho más tiempo del que habían estado juntos nunca, estar solo con ella, lo deseaba con fuerza, para tenerla solo a su lado. No era que él quisiera sobrepasarse con ella, ni nada, él en realidad esperaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo si algún día lograban llegar a ser una verdadera pareja, no obligada por sus padres, no por ningún hechizo, no por el aguan del Nanichuan, no por ninguna de esas cosa, él quería que lo hiciera…solo por que ella sentía algo por él.

Bueno, finalmente después de un camino de mas de 5 horas a pie, había llegado a un bosque a las afueras de Nerima, cerca de Seika, descansaron un poco, Akane se veía sumamente cansada, no valían aparte de las carreras en Nerima donde había sigo una carrera a trote sin parar y escondidos en cada esquina posible para no ser detectados por ninguna de sus prometidas por su vía secreta donde él escapaba para entrenar sin que nadie lo molestara, y caminar kilómetro tras kilómetro hasta llegar a ese bosque la había dejado sin duda exhausta, ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, ella lo volteo a ver y antes de que él pudiera agregar nada mas le dijo:

.- levantemos el campamento antes de que sea mas tarde o no tendremos tiempo de entrenar.

.- está bien. - ella dijo y con su cansancio y todo no se iba a quejar, no le iba a demostrar cansancio a su sensei.

Así levantaron el campamento y juntaron leña, agua, fruta y nueces para comer después. En un momento todo estaba dispuesto.

.- Sígueme – le dijo sin mas él y ella obedeció, ella sabía de ante mano que ella estaba en sus manos que nada malo le pasaría pero que no debía desobedecerlo ni una sola ves.

.- A donde vamos – dijo con duda.

.- A entrenar al río

Llegaron pronto aun río, era un lugar hermoso, un causal un poco rápido, piedras por todos lados donde apoyarse con facilidad y una pequeña catarata, si no estuvieran de viaje de entrenamiento, eso seria terriblemente romántico, él solo se metió en el agua y un momento después una pelirroja hizo su aparición.

.- ¿que haces? – dijo confusa al verlo convertirse por su propia voluntad

.- voy a decirte esto a ti, y espero y puedas ser lo suficientemente discreta como para no decírselo a nadie, mucho menos al viejo. Yo vengo aquí a entrenar como mujer – ella lo miro confundida – la mitad del tiempo desde la maldición he tenido que pelear como mujer, lo que en muchos sentidos es ventaja y desventaja, pierdo fuerza, pero gano mucha agilidad, vamos a entrenar, pero dado que tú eres mujer, te voy a entrenar como mujer, en movimientos de mujer, no en hombre, por que tú cuerpo no te lo permitiría, ven aquí.

.- si – ella entro y se tambaleo un minuto en la corriente del agua, él no se movió para ayudarla, solo quedoallí mirándola, ella muy por dentro se lo agradeció y se acostumbro pronto a la marea – lista.

.- bien haremos primero esto, necesito que te muevas en contra del agua y esquivaras los golpes de agua que te enviare, no puedes moverte de tu lugar tendrás que utilizar todo tu cuerpo para defenderte, después te enseñare a moverte, lista.

.- si, lista.

Comenzaron así, el comenzó a levantar el agua con las rodillas y golpearla con los puños con velocidad, Akane apenas podía esquivar, pero no se daría por vencida, siguió y siguió. Cada golpe Ranma parecía que se lo daba a él mismo, no podía del todo soportarlo, pero cada vez que aminoraba la velocidad ella se molestaba, lo notaba por supuesto, y él no podía tratarla así, ella era una artista marcial y eso él también tenia que entenderlo, él le debía un respeto como sensei y se lo daría. Pasaron en el agua cuatro horas desde las tres que ellos llegaron hasta las siete que el sol comenzó a ocultarse ella estaba exhausta y él también estaba cansado.

.- terminamos por hoy - dijo y se acerco a ella y ella solo se dejo caer en el agua, en la cara tenía rasguños que le habían provocado el agua y en brazos y estomago se le pintaban manchones morados, las mas afectadas eran sus manos, pues con ellas ella trataba de esquivar los golpes que eran pequeños, él la ayudo a levantarse, la tomo en brazos y salio del agua, ella no chisto en primera por que no tenía energía ni para eso y en segunda por que era mujer en ese momento no podía ser tan malo.

Él la saco del agua y la llevo a su campamento, estaban en el mismo campamento, en primera por que el bosque no era muy seguro para dejarla sola, en segunda por que él era en ese momento su maestro, no su prometido y en tercera, porque él planeaba quedarse todo el tiempo como mujer, temía que sus propios impulsos sobre ella lo vencieran.

La recostó sobe la bolsa y ella no abrió los ojos de nuevo, o se había desmayado o estaba dormida, lo que en realidad fuera era mejor que descansara un poco. Paso una hora, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y ella despertó.

.- Ahuuu – dijo en seguida y eso fue como decir "Ranma ven" pues él ya estaba su lado.

.- ¿Estás bien?

.- Me duele.

.- ¿Que es lo que te duele?

.- Todo… Las piernas las tengo hechas papilla, los brazos y mi estomago parecen puré y mi rostro, no mejor no habo de mi rostro

.- No te preocupes – dijo tranquilo él/ella – tu rostro sigue igual de hermoso

.- Gracias – dijo sonrojada y quiso reír pero estirar eso 100 músculos era una tortura – hasta reír me duele.

.- Entonces ya no te golpeare el rostro, no quiero evitar eso nunca.

.- Ranma…

.- Anda ven – se acerco a ella y la tomo de nuevo en brazos y salio con ella, afuera había sopa en la fogata con la fruta y nueces que habían juntado – es hora de comer, antes toma - le ofreció un vaso con agua color violeta –tómate esto.

.- ¿Que es esto?

.- Es un medicamento secreto Saotome para el dolor, en cuánto te lo tomes te pasara el dolor en un par de horas.

.- Bien – dijo y tomo el vaso sabía a agua de calcetín – oye ¿acaso toda al medicina secreta Saotome sabe tan mal?

.- Si – dijo sin vacilar - o peor – dijo y comenzó a servir la sopa – es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando la vas a necesitar toda tu vida y no solo para ti sino también para tus hijos.

.- … - a ella le recorrió un gentil escalofrió de pronto _la vas a necesitar toda tu vida_, eso quizá significaba que él querría compartirla "su medicina" con ella toda su vida – me acostumbrare.

Bueno comenzaron a cenar y después de un rato ya todo estaba recogido y ordenado estaba listos para ir a dormir. Entraron a la cabaña ella primero pues necesitaba cambiarse a su pijama, llevaba su pijama amarillo favorito y solo al ponérselo completo lo dejo pasar.

.- ¿estas mejor? – le pregunto con preocupación

.- si gracias, la medicina Saotome es muy buena, deberían compartirla con el doctor Tofú.

.- no, el doctor ya es lo suficientemente bueno con la medicina, aunque he pensado en aconsejarle solo la semilla da carcamo que es buena para el nerviosismo.

.- Jeje – rio divertida ante la imagen del doctor delante de su hermana.

.- ¿estas segura que estas bien¿quieres seguir mañana? será mucho mas pesado

.- si.

.- bien – le dijo muy dulce ella se recostó y él la arropo con gentileza – descansa nos hará falta mañana.

.- Si.

Si ambos se recostaron apagaron las luces y entonces solo los insectos del bosque y el latido de dos corazones que sonaban con fuerza se dejo oír.

Después de un rato el no pudo evitar la tentación y la volteo a ver, ella se veía ciertamente angelical durmiendo, su bluson se había levantado un poco mostrando solo parte de su estomago marcado de morado pero aun así era seductor, su pecho ascendía y descendía tranquilo mientras mechones rebeldes de su cabello caían por su rostro, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, respirando, exhalando y aspirando aire, ella toda era un tentación, por dentro solo quería tomarla en su brazos y llenar cada parte de ella de besos , marcar cada golpe y cada rozon con sus labios, limpiar con su saliva y su sudor cada marca en su cuerpo, llenarla de vida y fuerza, con su aliento, hacerla vibrar y suspirar …en una palabra él deseaba nada mas que en ese mundo hacerle el amor, a esa chica, a esa chiquilla que de solo verla lo volvía loco, que solo ver su respiración exaltaba cada uno de su sentidos, que ocupaba ahora cada uno de su pensamientos y sus anhelos, ella, Akane, Akai, pero no lo haría, nunca sin su consentimiento, ni siquiera un beso, se acero a su rostro y solo la miro, los raspones daban una marca roja interesante en su mejillas, retiro el mechón de pelo que ocultaba su frente y sintió su calida piel, su sedoso cabello "ojala y pudiera decirte cuánto te quiero Akai", se separo de ella de nuevo y la vio dormir, ella moviéndose en sueños estiro sus brazos y una mano quedo completamente a su alcance. Él la tomo y sintió la calidez de su piel, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y con ese calido sentimiento se dispuso a dormir.

Apenas clareaba cuando Akane despertó. Los primeros trinos de el coro del alba la despertaron y entonces volteo a un lado y lo vio, hay estaba "el" por llamarlo de alguna manera, a pesar de su coleta roja sus labios singularmente carnosos y sus formas mas que femeninas, era él por dentro, su amigo…mas que su amigo, el hombre que poco a poco estaba logrando lo que ella nunca imagino, enamorarla de verdad, a ella.

Desde que lo conoció… bueno cuando realmente lo conoció le había gustado (chicas y a quien no) en sobre manera, pero su carácter desbocado e irascible no la dejaban acercarse a él, y ahora estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que ella se sentía intimidada por su cercanía, por dentro deseaba que no estuvieran tan cerca, de alguna manera eso la hacia sentir débil, pero no quería serlo, mas ahora que él se estaba esforzando por hacerla mas fuerte, lo que ella siempre le había pedido estaba por fin pasando, él era su maestro, él quería que ella fuera fuerte, a toda costa, eso se lo había demostrado el día anterior, él no había tenido consideraciones con ella, bueno solo una, él era mujer, eso disminuía su fuerza, eso lo sabía mas que entrenarla como mujer, él buscaba no ser tan fuerte para no lastimarla demasiado. De pronto sintió una presión especial en su mano derecha la pequeña mano de Ranma estaba presionando, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y estaba empezando a despertar, "Ranma…muchas gracias" ella no se lo pensó mucho rodó sobre su bolsa y lo abrazo.

Menuda sorpresa fue para Ranma sentir el cuerpo gentil y calido de su prometida tan cerca del suyo, ese calor por el que estuvo reclamando toda la noche estaba ahora junto a él las nubes empezaban a pintarse de colores y todo parecía tan correcto, bajo esas sabana que no era blancas, si no grises y ásperas como el plástico, donde no estaban en un cama enorme con un colchón suave y almohadas de plumas , si no en una bolsa de campaña donde las piedras picaban en la espalda, donde no había ventanas donde el viento se filtrara y las delgadas cortinas se mecieran dejado entrar la luz, sino estaban bajo una rustica manta gris y raída que servia de campamento donde el viento frió se colaba por todos lados; mas sin en cambio si era el mismo sol que los despertaba, era le mismo dulce aroma de la piel de Akane que era como manzanilla y rosas, que estaba embriagándolo, era ella y era "él" y eso era lo único que realmente importaba, ni siquiera era importante que en ese momento no luciera del todo como él, era él y era ella a pesar de todo. Presiono fuerte entonces a esa pequeña niña en sus brazos y solo quiso sentir, sentir con todo su corazón y sintió.

Solo un intruso como siempre fue quien interrumpió tan tierno momento, una ardilla curiosa se coló entre las mantas y rozo los pies de Ranma recordándole la sensación de Shampoo recorriendo sus piernas (la gata,…. Aunque pensándolo bien Shampoo seria capaz también de eso o.0) se movió y espanto a la ardilla, antes de que ella se diera cuanta que la había abrazado estando despierto la separo de si y la recostó de nuevo en su saco, y la llamo:

.- Akai, dormilona ya despierta, tenemos que conseguir que desayunar.

.- Ahaaa – bostezo con profundidad y abrió sus ojos que brillaban singularmente hermosos para él esa mañana – buenos días, me cambiare y e alcanzo si.

.- esta bien te espero hay afuera.

Sin mas salio y puso agua a calentar para preparar té para desayunar y fue a buscar nueces y manzanas al bosque dejándola hay tranquila, ese día necesitaría toda la fuerza que pudiera tener.

Ellos estaban de nuevo en el rió, como Ranma le había dicho los moretones y el dolor ya no estaban lo que la ayudo toda la mañana a que él le enseñara a moverse en el agua y en cuestión de dos horas lo hacia con facilidad.

.- cuando volvamos a casa, veras que lo que te ponga a hacer, saltar tejados, brincar por bardas, y caminar por cercas ya no representara ningún problema, esto es equilibrio y fuerza, si tu logras vencer el movimiento del agua podrás hacer lo que tu quieras fuera de ella y tus piernas serán mucho mas fuerte, serás mas veloz, papá me entreno igual cuando tenía solo dos años

.- eso quiere decir que me entrenas como un niño de dos años.

.- no eso quiere decir que te he enseñado lo básico, ahora si sigue el ataque.

.- está bien.

.- bien ahora has crecer tu ki de batalla, entrenaras así ya que vamos a pasos rápidos.

.- ¿Qué?

.- si, necesito que levantes tu ki al máximo y me ataques con todas tus fuerzas.

.- ¡hablas en serio!

.- si, solo así lograremos balancear tu fuerza con la mía.

.- está bien.

.- Akane...

.- Si.

.- Te voy a atacar en serio así que pon todo tu esfuerzo, esta bien.

.- Si.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío, no supo si era por que la temperatura del agua que era fría era de pronto caliente, o por que la aura de Akane era de color azul intenso diferente a la que siempre mostraba, lo que significaba que era muy poderosa y que la estaba controlando, o por que él sentía una atracción hora por la chica que tenía adelante, con su short corto de mezclilla azul y camiseta blanca sin mangas, a la que su pelo azulado y mas largo que hace solo un par de meses, se elevaba, sus ojos cerrados, y que al abrirlos solo podían mostrar **poder**.

Ranma tomo pose de batalla y ella ataco primero, era cierto ella era lo doble de rápida que solo dos días antes, lo suficientemente rápida como para representar un problema verdadero para él que en verdad tenía que luchar por seguirle el paso, no era tan fuerte como el y no había logrado ponerle un solo golpe, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que en cualquier otro momento, su ki caliente era un poco lo que lo lastimaba, y respondía lanzaba paradas rápidas y certeras cerca de sus pies y su estomago que cuidaba no darlas con demasiada fuerza solo mostrando donde estaba su guardia baja, dentro de 30 min. Todos sus frentes estaban cubiertos del todo, no había ya tanta facilidad para golpearla, y ella en su lugar al aprender todos los lugares donde las defensas estaban bajas de él intentaba golpear, solo un segundo antes de conectar un buen golpe el subía de nuevo la defensa y se perdía en su brazo, ella ardía en furia por no poderlo golpear al menos una vez, pero también notaba como para él tampoco ya era tan fácil, de pronto, solo un segundo él tropezó con una piedra y ella pudo conectar un golpe bien sentado en su estomago y lo tiro un metro lejos, lejos de ponerse alegre como lo pensó se preocupo.

.- ¡Ranma!

.- No te detengas – le ordeno enseguida tratando de levantarse.

.- Si – ella armo carrera y se lanzo con fuerza, contra él, el golpe era tan rápido y tan fuerte que cuando él se quito su pie fue a dar contra una piedra en el río que se deshizo, pero se rompió mas que la piedra – Ahyyyyyy rayos – solo alcanzo a decir al caer al río y la corriente fuerte del a tarde la arrastro

.- Akane – dijo alarmado al ver a al chica que de su pierna nacía un hilo rojo y se iba con la corriente, su reacción no fue muy fuerte pues callo por la caída de agua bajo de él – Noooo

No supo bien como lo hizo pero bajo y la atrapo al vuelo, callo sobre una de las piedras grandes donde se estabilizo y la vio inconsciente en sus brazos, con un hilo de sangre en su tobillo.

.- ¡Kami Akane!

Bueno ahora ella estaba sobre su saco de nuevo, cuando despertó, al voltear a su lado vio al chico de la coleta a su lado un poco asustado.

.- ¿estás bien?

.- si estoy bien Ranma, no te preocupes

.- por eso me daba miedo entrenarte Akai, lo vez esto es peligroso.

.- Ranma – dijo levantándose sopesando el dolor en su venda en su tobillo- gracias

.- Es solo un vendaje provisional, no te paso mas que un leve corte pero lo que me preocupa es tu tobillo.

.- Shhhhh – dijo y le tapo la boca con un par de dedos – no hablo de la venda, hablo el entrenamiento, fue fantástico, nos iremos ahora mismo, pues si no se hará de noche cuando lleguemos y me tengas que cargar a Nerima, eso será pesado, pero… cuando este bien el próximo fin de semana volveremos y ya no hará falta que me cargues te lo aseguro, no me volverá a pasar, te parece.

.- Me parece… - iba a decir que no, eso dictaba su conciencia y su propio sentido de protección sobre ella, pero vio la luz de su determinación den su mirada y no pudo luchar contra eso - me parece muy bien.

Así esa noche Ranma llego al doyo Tendo donde una familia casi se lo quiso comer vivo, venía con una linda chica con un par de moretones y un pie vendado, sus prometidas había estado hay y lo habían destrozado todo, pero la chica de la venda en el pie lo defendió, esta vez la carga no había sido solo para él esta vez la carga la compartía con su compañera.

Un mes despues...

Ranma había estado demasiado serio el día anterior, en la noche le había dicho que debía quedarse sola que el saldría a Nerima y que volvería a la mañana siguiente, que estuviera lista desde temprano pues tenían que llevar a cabo un entrenamiento especial. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y era apenas el alba y ella ya estaba de pie tomando te, un te horriblemente insípido peor no quería enfermarse a ella misma antes de un entrenamiento.

.- Buuu – un sonido se oyó detrás de ella.

.- Haaaa – estuvo a pinto de aporrear al intruso cuando vio a Ranma – cielos eres tú que susto me has dado.

.- Pues en que pensabas Akai, acaso en mi – dijo divertido.

.- Si, seguro – "bueno… si lo hacia pero no te daré el gusto de que te enteres Saotome"

.- Lista.

.- Si, lista.

.- Ven conmigo.

Ranma camino hacia el rió y saco una pequeña caja, saco su contenido y comenzó a frotarse, espuma empezó a aparecer, él se quito la camisa y ella volteo, él la miro voltearse a otro lado y poco rió aprovecho para pasar lago de la pasta debajo de sus pantalones y se enjabono las piernas.

.- voltea ya Akai.

Ella volteo sonrojada viéndolo sumergirse en el agua, espero a la chica pelirroja a un lado del río, en su lugar salio un chico de cabello negro.

.- Ranma… - dijo asombrada.

.- Oh no te asombres demasiado, es solo ese jabón que le vendieron a shampoo hace meses.

.- FUISTE A VER A SHAMPOO ESTA NOCHE. – dijo mientras su aura roja estaba subiendo ya por todo su cuerpo.

.- No, fui a robarle a Shampoo su jabón, anda niña celosa ven aquí.

Ella casi quiso decirle "quien esta celosa" pero no era su prometido en ese momento, el seguía siendo su sensei. Estaba un poco asustada por el hecho de que el fuera un chico, por que no se había trasformado, cuales eran sus intenciones.

.- bien Akane – dijo muy serio- crees que ya estas lista.

.- Lista para que?

.- Para pelear conmigo.

.- Todo el tiempo he estado peleando contigo.

.- No conmigo, has peleado con mi lado femenino, pero conmigo, con la persona que soy en realidad, estás .lista?

.- Quieres que yo…

.- Quiero que me demuestres que puedes atacar a un hombre, no importa que sea yo, puedes.

Ella lo miro atónita, el quería que ella peleara con el, con el….

.- lista.

Patadas, rápidos deslizamientos, agua salpicando, el ki de ella desbordante hasta el máximo, él modelando el suyo, fuerza se sentía en cada lugar de ese bosque, quien se acercara seria rápidamente alado en medio de esa energía.

Su pecho ascendía y descendía violento, el de él parecía solo un poco mas apresurado.

.- ya te rindes niña.

.- Nuca – dijo y de un movimiento rápido desato el lazo de su Gi y lo dejo caer, la corriente se lo llevo, solo un top negro debajo. – eso me estorba.

.- … - él trago, la miro, bendijo al buen juicio de Akane por usar algo negro y no blanco. – sui tu lo dices.

.- KIAAAA

El ataque siguió largos minutos Akane estaba llegando a su limite, él estaba ahora cansado, su respiración no era igual, ella era en ese momento casi tan buena como Ryouga, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho pero realmente lo era, y era incansable, si no lograba derrotar a alguien si podía cansarlo hasta el limite de tomarlo desprevenido y….

.- Ranma… - grito ella asustada cuando vio al chico chocar contra una piedra grande a su espalda y hacerla polvo literalmente, corrió hasta el y lo ayudo. – dios Ranma lo siento, no quise ser tan ruda, no sabia que.

.- Calla – dijo sobandose la cabeza – me duele para de gritar.

.- Ranma… se sintió mucho mas tranquila cuando lo vio sonreír casi burlón.

.- Bueno Akane… me rindo.

.- Que...

.- Me rindo, oye este golpe me dolió mucho y francamente ya estoy cansado.

.- Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – grito tan fuerte y se dejo caer sobre el hundiéndose los dos en el agua.

La visión que tuvo Ranma fue simplemente lo que el llamaría sublime. Ella sobre él, cu cabello azulado flotando en el agua, su sonrisa simplemente feliz, su cuerpo tan cerca y tan calido, su ki que había desperdigado en el aguas volviéndola tibia los cubría.

Lentamente se levantaron, él aforrándola de la cintura Él solo deseo valor y corazón para poder subir su rostro al suyo y….

.- Ranma…

.- Akane…

.- creo que… debemos salir de aquí… esta espuma molesta.

El se sintió un poco confundo solo fue cuando se vio esa coleta roja sobre su hombro y sus formas mucho menos que masculinas, suspiro.

.- bien, vamos creo que por hoy acabamos el entrnamiento.

Ambos se levantaron.

.- pero… hoy te gane.

.- Ha solo por que ya no quise seguir,.

.- Todavía crees que no pudo contigo saotome.

.- Ah tu, ni aunque te clonaran, y que maldición.

.- Ranma…

La chica empezó a perseguir a esa ágil pelirroja todo lo que pudo, él se tomaba muy en serio lo entrenamientos, ya sabia como hacerla correr… y apenas comenzaba.

Continuara, paso 4 koroke

30 de agosto de 2005

6: 44 pm.

* * *

_nota de autora: aqui el siguiente, nos vemos mañana, me tarde un poquito por el agregado pero hasta que no haya otro no volvera apasar_

_**me dejas un review antes de irte... sip... gracias**_

_**shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


	4. Capitulo 4: KORROKE

**_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma Nibon No Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos _**

**_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_**

**_Factor Conquista_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Fase uno: AMISTAD_**

**_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_**

_**Pasó 4: Korokke**_

Esa mañana era día de descanso en la escuela Furinkan no había clase pues el director había decidido hacer un día de descanso obligatorio por el día de su cumpleaños "que día mas importante que el de el nacimiento de el hombre que era su director". (Eso me recuerda a ese capitulo de "póstrate a mis pies" ) así que todos se quedaron en casa. Justo después de su entrenamiento matinal, Ranma tuvo su entrevista con Nabiki dentro del baño.

.- no me siento muy cómodo de que estés aquí

.- pues yo…- dijo recorriendo con la mirada los apenas visibles hombros desnudos de Ranma – bueno eso no importa, ten en cuenta que este es el único lugar donde uno puede tener privacidad en esta casa, y en el único que a nadie se le ocurriría que nosotros estuviéramos juntos.

.- Bueno…

.- Ahaaa, vamos como si un montón de veces no hubieras andado desnudo por allí.

.- … - no dijo nada.

.- bueno este es el siguiente paso, ten cuidado con el no termines ofendiéndola por favor pues este tiene que ver mas contigo que con ella.

.- ¿que es?

.- nada, solo puedo decirte que esto es importante.

Nabiki salio del baño dejándolo hay y cuidando que nadie la viera salir, no paso, en cuánto el salio saco la carta del sobre como siempre en recorte de Akane y las instrucciones de Nabiki en un papel gris.

_**Paso 4 Cocinando Para Ti FC**_

_Bueno hermanito, eso de entrenamiento salio genial ¡no es así, te aseguro que nunca la has sentido mas cerca de ti que ahora, este es el ultimo paso antes de uno decisivo, pero no te asustes, te recomiendo que mejor lo disfrute pues lo que sigue no es nada simple, bueno, aquí esta la prueba máxima……_

_Jueves 23 de marzo 1989_

_Querido diario:_

_LO VOLVIO A HACER_

_Si lo volvió a hacer me desprecio y ahora enfrente de esa loca, aun no comprendo como es que le gustan mas las galletas de esa loca en lugar de mi comida, yo que me esforcé tanto en hacer esas galletas en clase y él ni siquiera se digno a probarlas es un desconsiderado, como piensa que viviremos juntos entonces algún día, si el no hace el esfuerzo por ayudarme a ser mejor para él, en estos momento siento que el compromiso no tiene sentido, por mucho que yo me esfuerce él parece no entenderlo, no, estoy segura que no lo entiende, y eso me frustra tanto, y pensar en todo el esfuerzo que yo hago por él, pero aseguro que este día voy a cocinar las mejores galletas del mundo así me cueste la noche entera…_

_Akane Tendo_

_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_

_Viernes 24 de marzo 1989_

_Querido diario: _

_LO HIZO DE NUEVO_

_pero esta vez fue tan lindo, no sabes que decepción tan grande estaba llevándome de él, pero como siempre él salio en su propia defensa, esa loca había tomado una foto de él mientras no se como lo hizo aun, caía con él al piso, justo cuando el trato de recuperar mis galletas ayer, él lo hizo de nuevo, me demostró cuan testaruda soy a veces, y lo que es más se comió mis galletas, no sabes que lindo sentí cuando él las comía alegremente a la mitad de la calle, pero pobre ahora esta enfermo en cama, creo que lo cuidare en la noche cuando no se de cuenta, por dentro supongo que es mi culpa, comió mucho el día de hoy, quizá eso le dio indigestión._

_Bueno me despido con una sonrisa alegre esta vez _

_Akane Tendo_

_Por favor…por favor…por favor… NOOOO LO ARRUINES, inténtalo, al menos inténtalo, se que es muy difícil, pero por favor inténtalo. _

_Sin mas por el momento… Nabiki Tendo _

"_como piensa que viviremos juntos entonces algún día_"

Ella en serio contemplaba la situación de vivir con él toda su vida¿pero como¿eso significaba que ella…? NO, no iba a adelantarse, pero para él enterarse de verdad que ella tenía tanto esfuerzo por él, que todo ese esfuerzo era en verdad para él, como pasar por alto eso, ahora que eran amigos, y compañeros, ser chef juntos era algo que contemplaba con verdadera alegría.

Esa tarde como si por dadiva de dioses fuera, en el doyo y casa Tendo no habría nadie, Kasumi iría con el doctor Tofú a revisar su estado general (eso en realidad tardaba bastante pues en lo que el doctor cobraba algo… no precisamente cordura pero algo parecido… y lograba revísala se podía ir toda la tarde y aparte en lo que ella le ayudaba a arreglar todas las cosas rotas y tiradas que se le caían al doctor "descuidadamente" en el consultorio a cada visita), y nabiki haabi salido de negocios como ella misma habai gritado en la puerta al salir, (Nabiki…bueno ella cuidando sus intereses se mantenía al margen y arreglaba los siguientes pasos, así querealemte cuando estaba eracomo si realmente no estuviera) y sus padres se había ido con el maestro a una explosión de ropa intima de _"victorias' __secret"_ que estaba casualmente en Nerima, todo estaría solo hasta la noche.(que valor, yo que ellos no me arriesgaba saben lo cara que es esa ropa intima... pues yo no, pero me lo imagino, tener una cuenta de victoria secret a cuestas... definitivo que valor)

Ranma en esas libres chanzas pensaba como tomar las riendas de ese paso. Pasó un muy buen rato pensando en toda la operación, desde cuando y como había pasado ya todo, pensó entonces en ese regalo de la primera noche, y recordó lo que había puestoalli, hay nació la idea, ella lo había visto, Kasumi ya le había enseñado esa receta cantidad de veces ninguna con buenos resultados pero claro a Kasumi le faltaban dos ingredientes que Akane Tendo necesitaba para cocinar (no y no hablo del agua sagrada de Ryukensawa) **_reto y amor_**.

Así salio del doyo y la vioalli, en la mesa tomando te y viendo el televisor.

.- me muero de hambre – dijo casualmente.

.- fue muy pesado tu entrenamiento – dijo arrojando una toalla a él.

.- pues si, lo de costumbre – dijo secándose agradecido por la toalla y su nueva compañera, la miro y vio como no con demasiada facilidad se acomodaba en el sabuton - te sientes mejor de tu pierna.

.- si mejor lamento ser tan torpe no debí arrojarme tan fuerte al menos tu no te lastimaste tan fuerte la cabeza – dijo en verdad apenada.

.- de haber sabido en definitiva no te pongo a correr, no nos dimos cuenta, lo siento.

.- por mi no te preocupes un esguince no es como una fractura en la cabeza.

.- por mi no te preocupes,ya sabes que tengo la cabeza dura,no me paso nada, - dijo mientras su estomago se retorciay hacia el ruido de tres y Akane reia disimuladamente - que podremos comer.

.- no lo se Kasumi tardara fue con el doctor Tofú a su chequeo del mes y ya vez como tarda eso.

.- si pero, podríamos preparar algo nosotros ¿no crees? Yo tengo mucha hambre como para esperarla

.- supongo que podrias intentarlo.

.- que hay en la nevera.

.- no lo se, no hay mas que algo de patatas, pan, y carne.

.- oye eso sirve para hacer korokee, no se te antoja.

.- pero no hay harina.

.- la conseguiré enseguida.

.- bueno, esta bien.

.- vuelvo enseguida.

Salio de la casa y en 10 min. volvía con una bolsa con harina y algo crema, la vio sentada en la sala viendo el televisor cuando entro y puso las patatas a coser, subió a darse un baño y al bajar aun la vio en el televisor.

.- me ayudaras – dijo parándose a un lado de ella.

.- ¿Qué? – dijo asombrada "naaaa Ranma no me esta pidiendo ayuda a mi para cocinar".

.- si, si quieres ayudarme no podré hacer todo yo solo.

.- bueno, yo…

.- anda, ayúdame o no te daré nada – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.- estas bromeando – "la ultima vez me dijo…tu lugar es a kilómetros de cualquier parrilla aléjate".

.- claro, yo solo no se hacerlo muy bien.

.- bueno yo... – dijo con una sonrisa "gracias por la oportunidad" – si, te ayudare.

.- solo espero no cometer el mayor error de mi vida.- dijo bajo pero no lo suficient para que ella no lo oyera.

.- Ranma – dijo enojada.

.- Jaja, jaja – salio corriendo a la cocina y comenzó a sacar muchos cazos – anda mejor apaga ya las patatas o se quemaran.

.- Si – les apago y vio sacando muchos enseres – ¿que tanto sacas Ranma?

.- Trastos para el korokke.

.- Pero no necesitas tantos – ya tenia media loza de Kasumi afuera – solo necesitas un bol para agua, un recipiente para el harina, uno para el pan, y uno para el huevo, el de las patatas que usa Kasumi esta aquí.

.- Bueno, discúlpame.

.- Bueno podríamos empezar haciendo el puré.

.- Si - él se acerco al recipiente donde las patatas estuvieron hirviendo y "despistado" tomo las patatas del mismo trasto.

.- Ranma estas loco, te quemas ponlas en un trapo.

.- Ah, si – las puso y las soplo mucho.

.- No hagas eso, tienen que estar calientes, Kasumi dice que tienen que estar calientes o se harán pegajosas.

.- Ah bueno – tomo el aplastador y puso las papas en el, iba a empezar con eso pero…

.- Y que no piensan quitarle la cáscara – ella empezó a desesperar – vaya contigo a ver dame permiso.

.- Si - él se hizo a un lado y ella tomo las patatas y comenzó a quitarles la cáscara Ranma la observaba con curiosidad, ella usualmente no sabia cocinar pero lo hacia muy buen hasta el momento… hasta que empezó a presionar demasiado el puré.

.- Oye con calma o el puré terminaba por toda la mesa y no el recipiente, no tengo tanta hambre no hay problema si tardamos un poco.

.- Bueno – dijo calmando un poco el ritmo.

Dentro de poco el puré estaba casi listo, si la mitad fuera del recipiente y el de adentro muy, muy fino pero no importaba mucho, el fue y pico un poco de cebolla para que ella no se cortara (no me lo imagino…lo que hace el amor ) y miro la cantidad de la carne estaba en la nevera si alcanzaba, mientras Akane limpiaba la mesa y observaba confiada su puré, salio un momento y él probo el puré, no sabia raro pero le hacia falta sal, ella volvió con un delantal nuevo que había comprado para ella tiempo atrás y lo vio contemplando el puré.

.- y bien ¿que dirás? – dijo viendo sus facciones como si analizara el recipiente "que es lo que buscas"

.- ah… solo que… ¿no crees que falte sal? – dijo ceñudo

.- bueno si, ahora que lo dices – ella tomo el recipiente de la sal y vio que quedaba muy poco - queda muy poca.

.- seguro alcanzara – "solo deje la cantidad exacta espero que no se de cuenta de ello".

.- bueno – puso toda la sal que no seria mas de media cucharada y revolvió un poco mas el puré, lo vio metiendo un dedo en el puré y probarlo sin ningún miedo – y…

.- muy bien, perfecto.

.- bueno ahora ya se la cantidad exacta de sal – vio la hornilla y vio la cebolla ya medio negra - oye la cebolla se quema.

.- AAHaaa… si, lo siento.

.- a ver, bueno estaba bien no se quemo- saco la cebolla de l fuego y fue a la nevera mientras él ponía la harina y el pan en lo recipientes puso la carne picada y la vio cocerse, él se acerco a ella

.- como debe de verse cuando esta cosida – dijo mirando como estudiando de la forma que ELLA cocinaba.

.- cambia de color pero no se que tanto.

La carne estuvo bien acitronada en poco y él la probo cuando la vio buena y el aroma era agradable, ella lo vio sorprendida, si ella cocinaba para él, el se negaba terminantemente a comer SIEMPRE ¿cual era la diferencia ahora? nunca pensó que a él le agradara la cocina

.- tienes un problema con la sal Akane a esto también falta.

.- a si, - vio otro recipiente son sal con muy poca también – remuérdame que le diga a Kasumi que falta sal.

.- si – la vio verter la sal en la carne con cuidado y sin poner toda "bien Akane, eres buena aprendiendo" – espero que no le haga falta.

.- no lo creo – la probo sabia un poco a cebolla quemada pero nada para alarmarse – solo la cebolla

.- a ver – probo y noto ese aroma a cebolla un poco quemada" la próxima vez ella cuidara bien de eso" – bueno si, lo siento es mi culpa no soy muy bueno en esto.

Sacaron la carne del fuego y la pusieron junto al puré la batieron un poco mas y llego el momento de hacer la croquetas, ninguna parecía muy bien hecha todas quedaron un poco disparejas pero no importaba mucho era hora de la harina, Akane soltó una croqueta en la harina, Ranma que miraba muy de cerca el proceso se vio con la cara manchada de harina.

.- oye – dijo un poco molesto y limpiando la harina de su nariz.

.- jaja, jaja – rió divertida hasta que sintió una bola de harina en la cara y comenzó a toser – oye…

.- jaja, jaja – rió ahora el divertido.

.- ya veras – dijo tomando una bola de harina en la mano y con toda al intención de aventársela.

Bueno comenzó una aguerrida guerra de harina, que duro minutos cuando finalmente ninguno gano, pues ambos terminaron llenos de harina, tirados los dos en el piso riendo a carcajada limpia, se levantaron y capearon los korokke en huevo y por ultimo en pan, esto ultimo lo hizo casi todo ella sola, él solo la observaba y solo le dijo que avisara bien que el huevo cubriera todo para que el pan se pegara bien.

.- ¿como sabes todo esto? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

.- bueno, el viejo una vez me llevo a un restaurante donde el cocinero servia esta receta, me encantaba y con el tiempo la aprendí, gracias a Dios solo tenia hijos varones, auque no me extrañaría que papá le hubiera ofrecido alguna hija, gracias a Kami no tengo mas hermanas ni maldición en ese momento

.- Si.

Siguió la receta seguía lo mas difícil, freír, Ranma tenia hasta cierto punto miedo, el aceite caliente era muy peligroso, era la única parte verdaderamente complicada de toda la faena, pero confiaba en ella, por si acaso trajo dos largos guantes de tela para cubrir con ellos los brazos de Akane, sin previo aviso el se acerco por su espalda y la rodeo en un medio abrazo, ella se puso alerta, esa sensación de tenerlo cerca siempre había sido inquietante, y esa sensación acompañada a olor a harina y pan era aun mas.

.- ¿Qu…. Que… haces¿que es esto? – dijo y vio como ponía los dos largos guates en sus manos y los corría por sus brazos, dando al mismo tiempo una caricia muy poco usual de él, pero que disfruto sin comentarla y por esconder esa sensación dijo – ¿que acaso no confías en mi, no me pasara nada.

.- confió en ti – dijo y en esa poción en la que estaban él muy cerca de ella mirándola casi a la cara a la altura de su boca y todo su rostro, el sin poder evitarlo también se sonrojo pero también lo oculto diciendo -no confio en el aceite.

.- ni yo – dijo con una sonrisa – gracias por la precaución.

Puso el aceite a calentar y paso menos de 3 min, ya estaba caliente – se puso a su espalda y la vio coger la croqueta con unos palillos cortos.

.- que te parece si mejor con estos – le mostró un par de palillos largos y de madera – así podrás meterlos mas de lejos.

.- bueno – tomo los palillos y puso la croqueta en la punta, con sumo cuidado se acercaron y la pusieronalli, la croqueta se hundió y salio en un minuto a flote – resulto no se deshizo.

.- que bien - miro ella con mucha alegría y quiso abrazarlo y celebrar pero se contuvo.

El mecanismo se repitió con la docena de korokee que habían preparado, para su fortuna Akane estaba feliz, Ranma solo la observa con su cara de felicidad "ojala y pudiera decírselo ahora, seguro que esta lista, igual que yo… no faltan los pasos mas importante aun" ella lo volteo a ver y lo vio observarla, se sonrojo.

.- Akane... – lo vio acercarse.

.- Si... – dijo nerviosa

.- El korokke – dijo dejando su mirada y dirigiéndose a la parrilla.

.- Ahaaa – viro y vio el korokke un poco mas que tostado y quiso sacarlo a prisa, pero una mano sobre la suya y a su espalda rodeo, y tomo los palillos de sus manos.

.- Espera - dijo suavemente sobre su hombro,jalandola ligerametne de la estufa alejandola del aceite caliente la distncia prudente y se relajo, solo un segundo en todo el movimiento y se acerco con mas calma de nuevo– prefiero que se queme el korokke, a que tú te quemes, bien.

.- Si – dijo tímidamente y sonrojada por su cercanía.

.- Familia ya llegamos – dijo Shoun desde al puerta y entro con toda al familia.

.- …. – Ranma solo puso un mueca de enojo un poco leve "no podían llegar solo un poco mas tarde".

.- bueno parece que no cenaremos solos.

.- Si, eso parece.

.- hermanita, Ranma que hacen aquí – dijo la dulce Kasumi al entrar a la cocina.

.- Korokke – dijeron al unísono y por la coincidencia echaron a reír.

.-A si – Kasumi se acerco y vio los mal trechos korokkes pero los probo, solo sabían poco mas de cebolla – tu los hiciste Akane.

.- bueno, él los hizo – dijo ella mirándolo con simpatía.

.- Naaaa ella los hizo, yo solo la ayude – agrego él – yo soy un desastre en la cocina y ella ha aprendido muy bien no es eso Kasumi.

.- Tienes mucha razón Ranma – dijo y su hermana menor los volteo a ver con mucho entusiasmo - pues saben muy bien, que te parece si preparo una ensalada mientras se dan un baño y yo limpio la cocina- la cocina era un desastre harina, pan y puré en toda la mesa, pero valía la pena si su hermanita finalmente había conseguido lo que quería.

.- gracias Kasumi –dijeron con una amplia sonrisa, subiendo aprisa las escaleras pues por otro lado su padre no debía darse cuenta de que él el gran Ranma Saotome había estado cocinando.

.- anden vayan.

Kasumilos vio subir corriendo la escalera con uan pequeña estla deharina rgada en el pasillo, esbozo una sonrisa, solo pensando en que esos kokokes podrían significar mas que una amistad entre su hermanita y su prometido, quizá dentro de esos kokokes estaba la salsa de la declaración de amor, de eso ya se enteraría después.

_continuara capitulo 5: una mirada..._

* * *

_nota de autora: hola de nuevo aqui mando la parte 4 de mi fic espero que lo esten disfrutando mucho, como prometi esto subira muy rapido aunque quiero dejarles un poco de espacio para que puedan leer a gusto cada paso._

_ahora mis agradecimientos:_

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: gracias por tu review como siempre solo ha logrado subirme el animo a tope, siempre es un place saludarte.

pd. bueno tengo un diccionario que me dijo que shian shen significa hasta luego en chino, me gusto como se oia pero estoy confundida la encarta me dijo que significa gracias pero como de los dos modos se aplica a las despedidas no lo he querido quitar "bie lao" que es adios en chino se me hizo muy frio.

**alison500**: OOhoooo espero que hayas notados la modificacion de el capitulo 3 siempre quise poner esa parte pero la había perdido cuando publique en el portal fic y ahora que la haye en medio de mi montaña de paleles no me resisti...que te parecio?

**Aiko** : espero que esa promesa me la hagas efectiva, te gusta el final de el capitulo 3? espero que si. nos estamos leyendo en el capitulo 5

_bueno por ahora es todo, me despido y gracias por venir a invertir estos 20 min en mi historia._

_**me dejas un review antes de irte, me encantaria saber si te esta gustando esta historia... gracias.**_

_**shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


	5. Capitulo 5: una mirada

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma Nibon No Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos _

_**´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´**_

_**Factor Conquista**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_**Fase uno: AMISTAD**_

**_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_**

_**Paso 5: una mirada**_

Esa mañana Ranma despertó cansado, habían regresado el día anterior con Akane de suentrenamiento en el rió, estaba enseñándole un par de sus ataque y estaba peleando duro con ellos. El truco de las castañas asadas al fuego era lo mas complicado para ella, terminaba siempre quemada, pero eso era cosa que ella debía aprender sola, eso él lo sabia, él solo se encargaba de cuidar que no provocaran marcan en sus manos y que no le hiriera el fuego, le había dado un aislante antes de empezar y eso parecía ayudar, sus manos, ahora las podía tocar cuando él quisiera, el había estado tan cerca de ella que no lo creía, había pasado también mucho tiempo practicando "el río que fluye" (por dios quien no recuerda el rio que fluye yo adoro esa tecnica asi solo la hayan hechouna vez) al estarlo practicando dentro del río el ataque era mucho mas poderoso, en tierra también era fenomenal, contemplaba la idea en verdad que llegara a ser uno de sus mejores ataques si algún día lograba combinarlo con el dragón volador, él quisiera que sus entrenamientos nunca terminaran aspiro hondo y se levanto fue que vio entonces el sobre naranja tierno sobre su regazo.

.- el paso 5

Dijo satisfecho y abrió el sobre:

_**Paso 5: mientras calvas en mí tu mirada azul FC**_

_Mira esto, esto es nuevo lo escribió solo hace una semana creo que te puede interesar…_

_¿Qué es poesía? – me dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul; _

_¿Qué es poesía¿Y tu me lo peguntas?...poesía…eres tu _

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. _

_Llegamos al final hermanito, yo te puedo asegurar que mi hermana esta completa y perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, es hora de que su amigo quiera ser su novio, con una ultima mirada cerramos la primera fase hermanito, hoy en este día de luna llena mírala y dile solo con la mirada que la amas si ella te responde lo mismo la parte uno de esa operación estará completa._

_Sin mas por el momento… Nabiki Tendo_

.- una mirada, solo a un mirada de ti Akai (mil veces me lo imagine diciendo esto y en todas suspire)

Esa noche había luna llena reinaba sobre el cielo, esa luz blanca y mística, las nubes de una casi lluvia adornaban todo con colores blancos grises, azules y a medios rojos, ella estaba en el jardín mirando cuando él la encontró, la impaciencia casi se lo estaba comiendo vivo, solo quería hallar eso que Nabiki dijo encontraría en su mirada, con toda su alma, él solo quería encontrar la marca del amor verdadero en su mirada y seria por siempre feliz, para siempre feliz, no necesitaba nada mas.

Sin más se acerco a ella y el aroma del té que tenía en sus manos y de él la envolvió.

.- Ranma...

.- Que haces.

.- Mirando la luna esta hermosa el día de hoy.

.- Quieres té.

.- Si.

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla del estanque Koi y ella metió los pies dentro, un pez travieso mordió su pie y nado lejos para volver y hacerlo varias veces más de igual forma. Él la miro… la miro, deseando, pidiendo y rogando por que ella volteara y le regalar una mirada de amor, un permiso para enamorarla del todo para hacerla su mujer, su compañera todo en si misma, la elegida por él la que nunca abandonaría y que siempre estaría con él a pesar de todo, solo quería que ella lo amara tanto como él… con desesperación.

Ella sintió el peso de la mirada de Ranma sobre ella y lo volteo a ver y se topo con su mirada, con su mirada que era como poesía, su mirada decía tanto ahora mismo parecía casi querer gritarle a ella o al menos eso es lo que ella deseaba que esa mirada estuviera gritando "_**TE AMO AKANE**_" y le clavo un mirada igual de intensa y poderosa que también gritaba "_**TE AMO RANMA**_". Él al ver esa mirada ese brillo intenso solo comparable con él suyo cuando la miraba, ese brillo que no necesita verse si no que se puede sentir, le dijo que lo amaba, que de verdad lo amaba y sintió su alma querer salir de su cuerpo y bailar de felicidad, de gozo y solo pudo darle la opción de brindarle una sonrisa autentica y sincera a la chica que estaba a su lado, la que también le correspondió igual.

.- sabes akai.

.- dime Ranma.

.- creo que nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar definitivamente.

.- ¿por que lo dices?

.- lo siento – dijo mirando la luna y dejando que se reflejara en sus ojos azules – solo lo siento.

.- para bien?.

.- si, será un cambio maravilloso.

.- me da mucho gusto.

.- es hora de dormir akai – le dijo dulcemente y se volteo para poner un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios – buenas noches.

.- buenas noches Ranma – sintiendo es caricia tan cerca de sus labios y lo miro sonriente.

.- Esa noche el pacto de amistad se cerro dando paso a uno mas poderoso un pacto de amor.

_**Fin de la primera fase**_

**_

* * *

_**

_nota de autor: bueno aqui terminamos la primera fase, ahora un nuevo giro, espero que todo lo que fue "Amistad" les haya gustado ahora si, sigue amor, Ranma el conquistador ponendose sus tenis listo para la carrera, en sus marcas lisos y..._

_**shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


	6. capitulo 6: tacto

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos

_**Factor Conquista**_

Por Mimi Chan

_**Fase dos:**_

_AMOR_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_.-sabes Akai._

_.- dime Ranma. _

_.- creo que nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar definitivamente._

_.- ¿por que lo dices?_

_.- lo siento – dijo mirando la luna y dejando que se reflejara en sus ojos azules – solo lo siento._

_.- para bien. _

_.- si, será un cambio maravilloso. _

_.- me da mucho gusto._

_.- es hora de dormir Akai – le dijo dulcemente y se volteo para poner un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios – buenas noches. _

_.- buenas noches Ranma – dijo sonriente_

_Esa noche el pacto de amistad se cerro dando paso a uno más poderoso un pacto de amor… _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Pasó 6: Tócame**_

.- pero nosotros ya nos hemos tocado – dijo muy por lo alto Ranma.

.- quieres bajar la voz o todo el Furinkan se va a alterar de que estamos aquí – exigió Nabiki en voz alta también.

Ranma y Nabiki estaban en un árbol alto en el colegio Furinkan, había mucha gente en el pues estaban los preparativos del festival en el colegio.

.- el otro día cuado lo de…una mirada, incluso la bese…en la mejilla.

.- En la mejilla… – repitió Nabiki con esa usual mirada fría y aburrida, como recriminándole lo que el consideraba un gran logro – Ranma seriamente tú nunca has pensado en un día poder besarla en la boca – a Ranma se le subió la sangre a las mejillas- o… hacerle el amor.

.- Nabiki – dijo casi molesto mientras su rostro era del todo escarlata – yo respeto a Akane, no soy el pervertido del viejo Happozai.

.- Yo no dije en ningún momento que no la respetes, solo digo, el que la respetes no significa que no la desees¿no es así?

.- Yo…. – se oculto detrás de sus propios ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

.-Ah dime ¿la deseas o no?

.- ….

.- ah estoy cansada Ranma, dime de una vez por todas, no quiero pensar que sigo tratando con un chiquillo de 5 años.

.- Yo… más te vale no hacer mal uso de esto Nabiki Tendo o me las pagaras caro.

.- Punto tomado.

.- Si, yo… la deseo… como nunca he deseado a nadie y quizás nunca lo haga.

.- Vaya, eso se oyó tan bien, seguro me pagarían mucho por…

.- NABIKI.

.- Estoy jugando, no te sulfures. – dijo en defensa mientras de su blusa en un pergamino sacaba un nuevo sobre color café claro – esto es lo siguiente buena suerte.

Dicho esto en un elegante brinco bajo del árbol, Ranma solo pensó un segundo que desde cuando Nabiki podía brincar así. Luego volvió a tierra por así llamarlo y miro el sobre. Lo abrió.

Pasó 6: Tacto FC

_Bueno Saotome este paso es delicado en si, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces, si no quieres echar todo a perder ahora que vamos tan adelantados, lee esto con atención hermanito seguro te resultara muy interesante._

Viernes 6 de agosto de 2001

No puedo explicarte lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, estoy terriblemente adolorida cierto, pero hay algo dentro de mi que me esta casi quemando… no se lo que estoy sintiendo, pero se siente tan bien, tan natural y tan… excitante.

Es tan extraño que él me toque, tan extraño para ambos, se que la culpa también es mía…pero nunca permitiré que ningún pervertido me toque, si el se quiere comportar como uno también lo atizare pero….

Incluso cuando él me toca es diferente. Hoy entrenamos muy duro, aun no puedo creer que el haya accedido a ser mi maestro, no lo puedo creer, y lo hace muy bien, creo que ha aprendido a verme como una verdadera artista marcial y sabes… todo el tiempo en el que hemos estado entrenado, no se ha convertido en hombre, todo el tiempo a sido mujer, de alguna manera me siento mucho mejor de esa forma…pero por otro…se que es una locura, pero me gustaría que fuera hombre, él es un hombre….después de todo…y cuando me toca…incluso si solo me toca las manos, él es tan….

Dios juro que no se ni que es lo que estoy diciendo, no se que es lo que me esta pasando, él se ha portado tan diferente conmigo últimamente, y eso me gusta, no puedo negarlo, él… me dejo de tonteras mejor voy a ir a cenar, seguro seguirá la letanía de regaños para el y para mi bueno al menos hora ninguno estará solo.

Akane Tendo 

_Punto tomado hermanito, debes ser ciego si no te das cuenta de lo que estas palabras significan…y de que palabras son las que faltan. Te dejo pensar, por favor no lo eches a perder ahora quieres, trata de que ella sea la que admita de verdad que le gusta estar contigo en hechos no en palabras, no eres el único que no sabe que decir a veces y quizá todo salga bien._

_Sin nada más por el momento... Nabiki Tendo _

Ranma miro las líneas del diario de Akane… ella se había sentido tal y como se sintió él.

:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

.- te lo he dicho ya Akai, no uses solo las manos, tienes que aprender a usar las piernas y todo tu demás cuerpo también.

.- Lo se, pero no es tan simple como parece Ranma.

.- Si lo es, tienes que aprenderlo o solo conseguirás un día poder lastimarte un hueso y hay si dejarlo todo por la borda, no puedes darte ese lujo en una pelea, si te lastimas una mano tienes que seguir combatiendo con todo tu demás cuerpo.

.- Si sensei – dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

.- Vamos anda, no pongas esa cara – dijo él tomándola del rostro y levantándolo para clavarle en sus ojos marrones su muy intensa mirada turquesa, coronada de cabellos rojos – no es un regaño, si no un muy importante advertencia.

.- Si – ella sonrió y el la soltó, su sonrisa podía hacerlo perder el control y en su actual estado de por si no era conveniente.

.- Vamos te curare esas heridas.

Ambos caminaron de regreso al campamento, él entro en la tienda mientras ella se quedo afuera mirando sus manos, estaban todas rojas, sus palmas se veían brillantes, casi como si su primer capa de piel no estuviera hay, arriba se veían moretones en sus nudillos y en su dorso, tocase le dolía mucho. Él llego mientras ella aun se miraba.

.- Solo te dolerá por poco, esta pomada es buena para los moretones, tiene la ventaja que mientras más la usas el efecto se hace permanente.

.- Ah sí.

.- Sí... Nunca te has preguntado como en un momento estoy lleno de vendajes y al siguiente ya me he quitado todo sin que se me note una sola marca.

.- Pues…sí. – dijo con esa sonrisa que lo hacia perder los estribos – pero lo atribuía a que solo eras un fenómeno

.- Graciosa.

.- Yo… siempre. - dijo sacandole la lengua.

.- Anda ven – él se acerco a él y lo vio abriendo esa pomada que olía a rayos desde un metro antes y con una cara de asco se sentó delante de él, él parecía del todo inmune al aroma. – dame tus manos – lo hizo y él tomo la pomada en su manos y la aplico sobre la dañada piel de Akane.

Akane noto que la pomada era fresca, muy fresca, y sus manos, en esa forma femenina eran aun más suaves de lo que ella pensaba, sin proponérselo cerro los ojos y sintió. Sus manos pequeñas en medio de las igualmente pequeñas manos de su "prometido", moviéndose gentiles por todo el rededor de ella, acariciando lentamente, casi seductoramente, mientras la pomada tomaba una temperatura más elevada cada vez. Cerro sus ojos y sitio su respiración cambiar a una rápida e intensa… ¡Dios! eso se sentía tan bien.

Ranma seguía moviendo sus manos en las de Akane mientras miraba admirado su rostro. Ella tenía un rictus de tranquilidad y placer en el rostro difícil de describir, y él por su parte lo disfrutaba también, pronto cerro sus ojos también, como en una acción de conexión, ambos sintieron su cuerpo contenido por completo en el espacio de su manos, ambos podían casi sentir que se tocaban uno al otro por todo el cuerpo, en el pequeño espacio de sus manos, como el subir por los laterales de su manos eran casi subir por su cintura, como pasar el pulgar por el dorso era casi acariciar su espalda, como delinear cada dedo como si fueran sus vértebras o sus piernas. Un micro cosmos se formo en sus manos, Akane se sintió tan invadida de una sensación de excitación completa que no pudo controlar, partes de su cuerpo que él estaban haciendo sentir cosas, su sangre caminar anormal por sus venas, su pecho ascender y descender de forma irregular, y más…. Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar, la miro solo por ultima vez, por dentro sabía que moría de ganas por darle un beso por abandonar sus manos y poder tocarla por entero pero no podía, no debía, no si ella no quería. La soltó. Solo hasta él la soltó Akane reacciono y lo vio estaba delante de él observándola y en el acto se sonrojo mucho, él la había observado juraba que se daba cuanta del estado en el que entro.

.- listo Akai, ya no te dolerá más.

.- Gracias – dijo entrecortada - muchas gracias.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- ojala y esto fuera más simple.- dijo recostándose como gato sobre la rama del alto árbol.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pero no fue más simple, al contrario, cada día se hacia más difícil, las cosas entre ellos estaban tomando rumbo que no podían controlar, él la deseaba cada día más, pero sabía que no podía, no si ella no lo deseaba y después de todo de eso se trataba todo de que ella fuera la que reconociera que quería estar con él, eso era complicado.

Ciertos días eran más difíciles que otros, por ejemplo el día del examen de anatomía.(este fragmento fue tomado y adapatado de la historia original, "Ángela" de Coutiño Mónica, con titulo de propiedad en tramite... bueno culpenme pero se vale soñar)

**Ficha: **

Día: 20 de septiembre 2001.

Hora: 10:30 am.

Lugar: Salón de segundo "F" preparatoria Furinkan.

Suceso: Examen de anatomía.

.- Saotome Ranma y Tendo Akane. Músculos del tórax.

.- Sí profesor.

Ambos habían estudiado para este examen durante mucho tiempo, medio salón había peleado por el puesto con Akane pero claro, su flamante prometido, que para todos era más que obvio se estaba decidiendo, pues él no muy discreto "Akai" había dado vueltas por toda la escuela y los "Ranma estupido" habían casi extinguiéndose. Toda una semana estudiando todos los músculos del cuerpo humano, para que solo les pidieran una sección a cada alumno. Ambos chicos pasaron al frente, muy nerviosos, había estudiado muy bien pero bueno en un examen oral los nervio son inevitables.

.- empiecen por favor.

.- Los músculos el tórax son… – empezó Akane como si estuviera recitando el libro.

.- Espere señorita Tendo será mucho más grafico si los señala directamente.

.- Nani? (¿Que?).

.- Joven Saotome, se puede quitar la camisa por favor, será mucho más simple así señorita Tendo.

.- …. Akane y Ranma se miraron por un minuto con casi pánico, pero el profesor siguió solo esperando, por dentro casi pudo oír a Ranma: "mierda Akane, no me importa", sin más el joven empezó a quitarse la camisa roja y la chica se ponía el color de la camisa, todo el salón, especialmente las chicas, pusieron más atención que a todo los demás compañeros juntos.

.- Señorita Tendo, por favor.

.- Sí maestro.

Así Akane se puso frente a Ranma, por atrás sentía la pesada mirada de todos en su espalda, no, no en su espalda, en el pecho de Ranma por un minuto pensó "esas… arrastradas por que tienen que estarlo viendo él es…. Bueno él es…. Pero que estoy pensando – sacudió su cabeza – examen, anatomía, examen sí eso solo eso"

.- de forma descenderte señorita.

Sí profesor.

Pero la visión frontal de ella no era nada más favorable, era Ranma, era Ranma su pecho desnudo, sus ojos color mar, su sonrisa nerviosa por tener tanta gente mirándole "vamos Akane es solo Ranma, lo has visto más desnudo que esto…. Ahaaaa…. Examen, solo examen, anatomía, examen"

Ranma casi vio temblar al acercar su mano a su cuello con timidez, sintió su mano y casi tembló, su mano calida solo sobre su cuello era una sensación muy, muy… extraña.

.- trapecio – dijo marcando un músculo sobre su cuello y bajando – pec… pectoral mayor – dijo tratando de ponerse seria, no quería reprobar su examen… sí examen, anatomía solo eso… marco su palma completa sobre el pecho de Ranma y sintió su corazón latir apresurado bajo su piel morena, lo miro y vio su vista casi asustada solo desvió su mirada de nuevo a su pecho, lo que no ayudo mucho se sonrojo en el acto.

.- Que más señorita…

.- Akai… continua – dijo él con una seria resonancia en su voz.

.- Recto abdominal – dijo bajando su mano más y los músculos de Ranma se tensaron de nuevo mientras un aire sumamente caliente se formo detrás de ellos, solo Ranma vio los suspiros de casi todas resoplando hacía ellos – serrato – dijo desviando su mano por su cintura marcando sus costillas muy suavemente aun temblando – y… oblicuo – dijo posando su mano por fin quieta junto la línea que sostenía sus pantalones.

.- Muy bien señorita Tendo, muy buen trabajo, eso son los principales músculos del tórax, quizás solo falta mencionar uno importante en el cuello.

.- Yo lo se maestro – intervino Ranma entonces.

.- Bien señor Saotome, dígame cual es.

.- Bueno – dijo y se acero a su prometida, sus manos ansiaban tocarla ahora que ella lo había _"acariciado" _no solo tocado o marcado de esa manera – es este – dijo y puso su dedo índice justo sobre su esternon y empezó a subirlo por el lado derecho del cuello, suavemente, como si a penas la tocara; como si temiera romperla o ensuciarla, su dedo recorrió con la marca casi de solidez de su mirada siguiéndolo, ella no pudo evitar sentirse de pronto invadida de un sentimientos muy extraño – el esternocleidomastoideo – dijo subiendo hasta llegar justo detrás de su oreja y ella estaba totalmente escarlata, eso había sido tan… tan…. Sensual.

.- Muy bien señor Saotome, pueden sentarse y puede vestirse.

Ranma se quedo un segundo así y recargo su mano sobre el cuello de Akane, la miro a los ojos de una forma tan indescifrable. Ella respiraba con trabajo. Él levanto la mano acariciando su cabello y tomo su camisa con dirección a su asiento.

.- puedo… puedo salir profesor – dijo la chica sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

.- sí señorita Tendo – dijo sin mirarla y viendo su carpeta – señorita Kounji y señorita Tamaki – dijo y vio solo a las chicas viendo como Ranma se vestía de nuevo – señoritas podrían cerrar la boca y pasar al frente.

Akane mientras afuera casi llego corriendo al baño y se dejo caer casi de cabeza al lavamanos, su respiración no se recuperaba y no podía sacarlo su cabeza, él estaba causando un efecto en ella que no podía terminar de entender, él podía desde hacia unos días distinguir detalles que no había captado nunca de él, sus cicatrices, sus líneas separando cada músculo en su pecho, su piel canela casi solo tostada por el sol, su fino vello claro casi invisible en su piel y cada cosa así, cada ínfimo y mínimo detalle así, y estaba tan…. Tan… _asustada_, que se supone que significaba eso, que se supone que debería sentir ella, debería sentirse así, así de… nerviosa….emocionada…excitada….

.- sabía que me estabas buscando mi amor, solo a ti se te podría ocurrir citarnos aquí, Akane Tendo yo te amooooooooo – bueno Kuno no alcanzo a decir más, solo vimos la graciosa figura de Kuno en los cielos de Nerima, mucho más lejos que las anteriores veces el entrenamiento de Akane estaba surtiendo efecto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Mierda – dijo Ranma golpeando un tabique en el patio sol – mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ranma no podía evitar el coraje que le causaba lo que estaba pasando. Akane desde hacia días no le dirigía siquiera la palabra, a penas lo hacia y salía casi literalmente corriendo, no podía explicarse lo que pasaba, no había hecho nada malo, en lo absoluto, no se había topado siquiera con Shampoo u Ukyou de una forma que a ella le pudiera molestar, Nabiki hacia un buen trabajo respecto a eso, así que no lo entendía, Akane simplemente se la había pasado evitándolo a toda costa durante días enteros y no lo soportaba más, tanto se había acostumbrado a su presencia a su cercanía a su jovial risa. A todas esas cosas que si no la estaban enamorando a ella sí a él cada día más.

.- Mierda – dijo ferozmente dando un golpe más que fue hasta el piso causando una marca profunda en el piso.

Akane había oído ese golpe, tuvo deseos de salir saber si estaba bien, de sobra sabía que había sido él, el que había golpeado así ya lo había escuchado decir "mierda" con fuerza, estaba molesto y tenía razón, ella no le había prestado atención en días, y es que algo estaba pasando dentro de ella que la estaba asustando mucho, ella siempre se acostumbro a verlo de todas las formas posibles y lo único que la ponía nerviosa o furiosa era verlo desnudo pero ahora, ahora todo estaba cambiando y ella tenía… miedo.

Desde lo que había pasado en el examen de alguna manera ella no lo toleraba cerca, no sabía por que pero no podía, él se acercaba y ella empezaba a faltarle el aire y cuando la llamaba era mucho peor, no podía saber que era lo que le pasaba pero la sangre le corría como loca, y el corazón casi se salía de su pecho… no podía seguir soportando eso por mucho tiempo, no podía en verdad.

.- Akane – dijo su voz en el quicio de la puerta y ella lo vio hay parado – prepara tu maleta vamos de entrenamiento.

.- Sensei…

.- No preguntas, te espero en el campo de entrenamiento, si no vas da por terminadas todas tus lecciones.

Él solo salio de la habitación tal y como había llegado "Ranma… pero como quieres que yo haga esto". Su conciencia le dictaba que no fuera, que no lo encontrara solo, eso seria mucho peor, que el día siguiente tenían escuela, si bien ya no había mucho que hacer por la preparación del festival aun así tenía que ir "si no vas da por terminadas todas tus lecciones" se repitió a si misma la voz de Ranma había sonado por completo seria, eso significaba que si de verdad no iba Ranma lo haría, Ranma daría por terminadas sus lecciones, tomo su mochila metió ropa para dos días y salio de la casa con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

Ranma estaba en e campo, había pasado solo 15 min. desde que había llegado y esperaba verla llegar en cualquier momento y si no lo hacia pues de alguna manera sabía que a pesar de los reclamos de al misma Nabiki hay terminaría todo y volvería a lo mismo de antes, no sabía si a Akane le agradaría o no pero eso ya no le importaba. Fue cuando la vio llegar con su mochila en la espalda y bajo de árbol donde estaba encaramado. Ella lo vio ir hacia ella de forma rápida él estaba aun como hombre si eso era entrenamiento ¿por que aun seguía así¿que planeaba?

Ranma llego a su lado, la tomo de un brazo de una manera brusca, tomo su mochila y la jalo de su espalda y la llevo consigo.

.- Sensei… - dijo alarmada por su actitud.

.- Ranma… – dijo solo para ella y ella se asusto de más en ese momento "el no me ha traído aquí como sensei, el me trajo aquí¿para…¿para que….¿para que?

La llevo a un lugar cerrado junto al lago y la puso de espaldas sobre una piedra grande, puso sus manos a sus lados sin dejarla moverse, nadie ni por error los encontraría hay, ella le iba a hablar claro justo en ese momento o no le volvería a hablar nunca, esa era una decisión definitiva en ese momento.

.- muy bien Akane ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa – dijo duramente.

.- No – dijo segura.

.- Me lo dirás quieras o no.

.- Que derecho tienes tú de decidir lo que puedo o no decir. – dijo sacando poco a poco su coraje por su maltrato incluso físico.

.- El derecho que me da ser… - "y que soy aun…" pensó un minuto y la volteo a ver, ella lo miraba expectante y de pronto una lágrima le recorrió el rostro, estaba temblando, ella estaba asustada y por la forma en la que respiraba no solo eso, estaba muerta de miedo – Akai… lo siento yo no quise asustarte.

.- No estoy asustada – dijo con coraje en la voz.

.- Pero… no mientas estas asustada, estas aterrada que es lo que pasa… – dijo acariciando su brazo y ella salto.

Él la soltó enseguida al ver su reacción y como un chispazo lo entendió ella estaba asustada de **ÉL**, de su cercanía, ella se sentó en el piso dejándose caer sollozando en sus rodillas. Ella estaba asustada de él eso significaba… ¿que significaba a decir verdad?

.- por que **me **tienes miedo Akai… que crees que yo podría hacerte algo…

.- yo…. – Akane vio el matiz de miedo en los ojos de Ranma y se sintió muy mal – yo… yo no tengo miedo de ti… tengo miedo… de mi….

.- ¿de ti?

.- Sí… - dijo ella y evito su mirada – Ranma yo nunca he sentido esto con nadie, a mi… desde no hace mucho tiempo yo… contigo… se me corta la respiración y no se que decir… mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho… y… yo no se que hacer… es decir yo no se bien ni que significa, pero tengo miedo de que algo malo este pasando dentro de mi.

.- Es… en serio.

.- Sí.

.- Quieres que me aleje?

**.- NO** – dijo enseguida – no quiero.

.- Entonces que quieres Akai, yo haré lo que tú quieras en serio, yo no quiero que por mi culpa tú te sientas mal, yo soy la causa de tu problema, tú en realidad me tienes miedo a mí.

.- Es solo que, yo no se… – "se sincera Akane que es lo que sientes" dijo para sus adentro y cerro sus ojos con toda su alma quiso pensar que estaba sola, que él no podía oírla, que él no se burlaría de lo que ella iba a decir, busco dentro de ella misma algo que no le resultara tan aterrador – es solo que tengo miedo de sentir más de lo que yo pueda controlar, de ceder a mi deseo y no saber que hacer después, de tener lo que quiero y después por consecuencia perderlo, tengo miedo de muchas cosas Ranma, muchas – dijo mirándolo de nuevo.

Él aun la miraba tranquilo y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma esto es lo más cerca que ella estaba de una declaración, no sabía que más que decir.

.- Akai… déjame decirte una cosa – dijo y se sentó delante de ella tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila – yo no te dejaría llegar a ningún lado sabes – dijo cruzando los brazos Akane lo miro intrigada – yo… siento algo muy parecido contigo – dijo y ella se puso escarlata – solo que yo lo siento hace mucho tiempo y me he empezado a acostumbrar, pero… no todo el tiempo puedo, ni puedes huir de mi, si tú confías en mi no tendrías por que hacerlo.

.- Ranma…

.- Ven…

Le extendió la mano y la levanto del piso camino un poco con ella y se pusieron bajo un árbol. La tarde empezaba a caer y el coro del ocaso empezó a cantar.

.- confía en mí –a tomo de una mano.

.- Sí – dijo más tranquila.

.- Piensa en algo que nos mantenga juntos, pero no nos deje en realidad hacer nada, algo que tú puedas hacer conmigo sin que te sientas incomoda.

.- Pero que…

.- Píenselo Akai – dijo mirándola de una forma más tranquila la más tranquila que podía tener y que ella hubiera visto en sus ojos – nosotros de alguna manera tenemos que acostumbrarnos a estar juntos más que en el ataque, no lo crees.

Akane lo miro, él lucia tan tranquilo a pesar de que lo que había dicho, o mejor dicho, lo que había quedado en el aire, hablaba incluso de su futuro… juntos.

.- Akai – dijo aun mirándola de la misma manera "solo dilo Ranma solo dile algo que tú sientes" – yo siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa como, eso será cosa del destino, pero tú no perderás nada que no hayas tenido…desde siempre, dame una oportunidad de quitarte ese miedo.

Lo pensó un minuto más, él había querido decir muchas cosas y todas las había dejado en el aire, no sabía si lo que ella concluía era lo que él quería decir, esperaba que si "_no perderás nada que no hayas tenido desde siempre_" "quiero estar con él realmente quiero estar con él y no quiero sentir mas miedo pero como…" de pronto una idea vaga le pasó por la mente al ir el coro del ocaso, era casi música con las aves del bosque que no era como oír a las golondrinas chillonas en el doyo.

.- Con música…. – dijo mirándolo tratando de poner una sonrisa que solo salio a medias – bailar.

.- enséñame – dijo tomándola de la cintura y las manos – por favor.

Akane lo tomo del hombro y de la mano, la mano en él, su mano grande cubriendo su palma y su cintura de pronto dejo de significar peligro, ella podía tocarlo y de pronto esa sensación de pánico parecía desvanecerse¿Qué era lo que había causado el miedo en primer lugar?...pensó viendo al sol cayendo a u lado de ellos, ella pudo descansar su cabeza en su hombro y re pegar su cuerpo al suyo, sentir la calida sensación del pecho de Ranma contra el suyo, sentirse tranquila y dichosa con su cercanía. Quizás el miedo había nacido como todos sus miedos, que él no sintiera lo mismo, en un momento al ser sincera ella había logrado que fuera sincero él… ¿que era lo que sentían los dos?... no lo sabía, pero… había algo que cambiaba, lenta y reconfortante, casi como si el sentimiento pudiera mecerla en el aire, algo cambiaba definitivamente. Se recargo tranquila casi queriendo dormir o llorar en su hombro. Se sentía dichosa de que las cosas estuvieran cambiando así.

* * *

_**notas de autor**: bueno la primer fase de amor esta lista espero que les haya gustado, siempre pense en lo aterrados que los dos parecian al estar juntos asi que pense, esto debe ser definitivament elo primero, no es lo msimo entrenar con uan persona, que bailar con ella, que les parecio les gusto, espero que si._

_bueno muchas gracias a:_

**alison500:** aqui la continuacion este capitulo de tacto fue uno de los que mas me gusto espero y a ti también. gracias por el review.

**Doremi3 :** para nada yo si que soy empalagosa me conocieras, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos estamos viendo luego. gracias por el review.

**Gloria:** el primer paso del conquistador ranma espero y te haya gustado. gracias por el review.

**Aiko**: espero que el curss del fic te guste a pesar de que ya lo conoscas es mas comodo leerlo asi yo creo gracias por el review.

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: **ohhhh si leyeras la version original te iban a quedar ardiendo los ojitos asi que no se queje niña, aqui el primer paso en amor, espero y te haya gustado gracias por el review.

**silvia:** aqui el siguiente capitulo espero que te haya gustado gracia spor los lindos alagos siempre hago estas historias por personas que me animan tanto como tu, nos vemos.

_Apropocito... saben que significa Mimi en japones... yo tampoco sabía pero en cuanto me entere me facino asi no sea el nombre original del personaje que lo tome, literalmente significa "oreja" pero si lo metes en un contexto queda como "susurro" a mi me facina la idea, que me dicen ustedes, ahora soy un susurro, a mi personalidad creo que es lo mas aceratado_

_**bueno antes de irse dejenme un review sip, me encantaria saber si les esta gustando mi historia.**_

_**shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


	7. capitulo 7: prometidas

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_**

**_Factor Conquista_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Fase dos:_**

**_AMOR_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_**Pasó 6: Solo Una Prometida**_

.- les prohíbo que se metan – dijo una Nabiki definitiva en las puertas traseras del doyo.

.- pero Nabiki, tú estas viendo lo mismo que nosotros.

.- Claro que sí y me ha costado mucho trabajo arreglar eso, así que no se atrevan a meterse.

.- Como que tú?

.- No les explicare nada por ahora y les prohíbo que se metan.

Bueno esto era lo que pasaba a las puertas del doyo Tendo, el señor Saotome y el señor Tendo había escuchado risas en el doyo, risas inconfundibles de Ranma y Akane así que decidieron ir a investigar, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver a los dos chicos en el doyo, ambos vestidos con su Gi descansando en la duela, no hubiera causado la gran expectación aquello que ya lo había visto antes, de no ser por que ellos estaban sentados juntos en la duela, más que juntos que ella estaba acostada en las piernas de él, mientras él estaba acostado sobre la duela riendo con ella.

.- sí, cuando tuve la primera oportunidad tuve que aventarlo a un pozo lleno de cucarachas que es lo que el tiene fobia ahora, claro que el no obtuvo ningún _Baggu ken_ (golpe de bicho).

.- Eres terrible Ranma.

.- Oye, él empezó, no tendría algunos problemas de no ser por el Neko ken.

.- Sí, pero debes reconocer que también has obtenido cosas buenas por el, aquella ver la abuela no te hubiera dado la píldora fénix si no la hubieras derrotado con eso.

.- Bueno eso sí, me ha sacado de un par de problemas, pero la verdad me gustaría poder usarlo sin la necesidad del espantoso incentivo de los g… ga… ga… bueno sin el incentivo.

.- Jaja jaja jaja vamos Ranma, el gran Ranma Saotome no puede decir ni siquiera el nombre de su única debilidad.

.- No es gracioso Akane.

.- Miau – maulló divertida mientras sintió al chico tensarse debajo de ella.

.- Basta con eso Akai

.- Jaja jaja jaja jaja

.- Jaja jaja jaja jaja

Así estaban desde hacia poco tiempo, la barrera física que uno había levantado frente al otro desde que se conocieron por fin había desaparecido, es más se sentía cómodo y dulce poder estar así de juntos, cuando más lo hacían era en medio del arte, pero eso estaba bien por ahora, las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien que no lo podían creer del todo, él estaba simplemente feliz con ello, y ella parecía igual.

Pero claro en el mundo de Ranma y Akane siempre había un "pero" que hacia que todo saliera mal.

.- Ni hao Ran… - Shampoo se quedo de una pieza al verlos así en al duela del doyo, la caja de comida se callo de su mano y el ramen se desparramo por el piso.

.- Sha… Shampoo – dijo el muy despacio sin moverse demasiado en ese momento.

.- Ranma y chica violenta del mazo estar…Airen y chica violenta del mazo estar... juntos…

.- Ranma y Akane se voltearon a ver, no sabían que hacer Akane no se había movido de su lugar y se quedo mirando sus ojos en cuanto él se sentó en el piso sin dejarla sola.

.- te matare – dijo Shampoo y saco solo ella sabía de donde sus bomboris y los lanzo contra ella, ella salto en su lugar y cerro sus ojos, espero sentir el impacto de los globos de metal pero no paso, al contrario sintió las manos de Ranma jalando sus piernas y cubriendo su cabeza con su cuerpo.

.- No te muevas Akane – dijo mientras salto dos veces.

.- Ranma…

.- Airen no proteger Akane, yo matar, ella estar robándome esposo.

.- Estás loca, Shampoo que dices.

.- Chica estar muy cerca de airen, yo no permitir.

.- Pero que rayos pasa aquí – dijo una cocinera de okonomiyakis en la puerta del doyo.

.- Rayos llegue tarde. - dijo sin aliento nabiki que acaba de entrar

.- Por que nos dijiste que Ranma no estaba en casa Nabiki?

.- Nabiki – dijo Ranma casi en una queja.

.- Oye no puedo controlar a nuestros padres y a ellas al mismo tiempo.

.- Tú ganar ventaja en pelea Ranma por que hacer trampa – dijo Shampoo a Akane que se había levantado y que Ranma mantenía en su espalda.

.- De que hablas? esto no es una pelea, ella y yo solo…

.- Akane decir a Shampoo que tú escogiendo esposa, que habría pelea para tomar elección, ella tomar ventaja, ella mandar hermana y decir tú nunca estar en casa, tú entrenamiento en el bosque, tú lugar secreto.

.- Que, estas loca yo nunca dije que lo negaran.

.- Entonces por que Nabiki nos ha estado diciendo eso una y otra vez, se me hacia muy sospechoso que hubiera demasiadas recomendaciones a mi restaurante por ella, yo sabía que la publicidad no podía ser gratis, menos por ti

.- Oye…

.- Nabiki de que hablan ellas. - dijo aun sin saber ni que pasaba Akane.

.- No se de que hablan.

.- Vamos… – Ranma solo tomo de la mano a Akane y se metió en la casa

.- ¡Ranma! – gritaron las dos cosieras al tiempo que las seguían, pero una vez afuera no los pudieran ver en ningún lugar – donde están, donde están?

Las dos chicas pusieron la casa de cabeza buscando a Ranma y Akane, toda la casa revolvieron sin poder hallarlos

.- Que pasa chicos?

.- Nada Kasumi, por favor no dejes entrar a nadie.

Ranma levanto uno de los paneles en la cocina y ambos entraron hay y se quedaron callados.

.- ¿que significa esto? como que una batalla, ella están locas.

.- Creo que es mi culpa, Shampoo a mal entendido todo desde hace tiempo.

.- ¿Donde estar, donde estar? – grito en la entrada Shampoo.

.- Kasumi no has visto a Ranma y Akane – dijo más tranquila Ukyou.

.- chicas se que son amigas de Ranma pero no les permitiré que se metan en mi cocina –, Ranma y Akane se quedaron callados por primera vez se oía algo molesta a Kasumi – serán bienvenidas cuando quieran, pero no creo que sea de buena educación tirar toda la casa, me costara mucho trabajo ponerla de pie y mi cena se atrasara por culpa suya.

.- Nosotras… – dijeron ambas algo apenadas, Kasumi siempre era amable con ella y esta vez la había hecho enojar – deben haberse ido a otro lugar vamos por ellos.

Las dos chicas salieron y vieron a Kasumi con las manos en la cintura con una cara algo molesta y triste tratando de contenerse (oigan yo soy Kasumi y las saco a patadas, mi casa no es muy grande pero me tardo horas en poder ponerla en pie), los dos chicos salieron de las duelas cuando el ruido ceso.

.- Kasumi cuando lo siento.

.- Oh Ranma kun, lo dije solo para que se fueran, no es muy cómodo estar hay encerrados entre los paneles, pero mi cena se atrasara un poco.

.- No te preocupes por nada Kasumi nosotros lo arreglaremos – dijo Ranma enseguida.

.- Oh gracias Ranma kun, Akane chan ayúdalo por favor

.- Sí One san.

.- Salieron y era casi como si un huracán hubiera pasado por la casa.

.- Papas no están – dijo saliendo Nabiki casi de un rincón – fueron a cenar fuera solo un segundo de que esas locas legaran, si levantamos esto antes de que lleguen no creo que se den cuenta siquiera.

.- Nabiki por que ellas te acusan? – dijo enseguida Akane al ver a su hermana levantando cosas del piso – como que lo has estado negando, por que?

.- Oye, no te parece molesto a ti tener a esa tipas siempre metidas en la casa – dijo mirándola y mirando de reojo a Ranma, haciéndole entender que no se debía enterar aun de lo que ellos hacían – a mi me harta, hacer esto cada vez que vienen, mejor a mi no me importa decirles mentiras, la verdad no soporto a ninguna, mucho menos a la loca de las rosas negras que no se atrevió a aparecer.

.- Por eso no se habían aparecido por aquí en tanto tiempo cierto – dijo sacando su conclusión Akane.

.- Supongo que ya tendré que pensar en otro modo de poder alejarlas – dijo mirando directamente a Ranma eso fue un mas: "_debes encontrar el modo de tenerlas alejadas **TÚ**_" – yo levantare arriba ustedes levanten aquí, por si llegan nuestros padres no quiero esto como el tema de la cena Ok – dijo molesta recogiendo más cosas del piso – como demonios llegaron mis pantuflas aquí.

.- Esta bien – dijeron apenados los chicos del Gi.

.- Batalla? – dijo el chico de la coleta cuando levantaba la mesa.

.- Veras…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Así la batalla empezó, Akane trataba de mirar con interés el combate cuando una sensación fría la atravesó y sin pensarlo mucho brinco y se defendió, solo miro hacía abajo para ver un bombori enterrado en el piso.

.- ¿Shampoo que te propones?

.- Tú que hacer a airen el comportarse muy raro , el no despreciar nunca a Shampoo por ti

.- No crees que debe ser simplemente porque ya lo tienes arto

.- Tú no poder hablarme así

.- No te preocupes Shampoo creo que finalmente todas vamos a tener una oportunidad- dijo exhausta también de tener que lidiar con la amazona todo el tiempo.

.- ¿De que hablar?

.- Sabes, creo que Ranma finalmente esta eligiendo a una, él esta comportándose así, por que eso, es lo que hace, eso es lo que le pasa

.- ¿Tú decir la verdad? – dijo la incrédula amazona

.- ¿Por que querría mentir con algo así? eso las pone en ventaja a todas, menos a mi por supuesto.

.- En eso tener razón, eso ser información interesante para chica de la espátula y chica loca del listón, irme entonces a decir a todas, que nueva competencia empezar

.- Espera yo no quise decir eso, solo deberías tomar en cuenta lo que paso hoy a él no le gusta que lo estén acosando todo el tiempo,

.- Eso no poder evitarlo tú, tú solo salir de camino de airen ya que no tener oportunidad fea marimacho como tú

.- ……. – eso definitivamente le dolió la única persona que le podía decir fea marimacho esa Ranma… y eso solo cuando ella lo permitía, pero esa loca amazona nunca – y si apostamos, te aseguro que yo me puedo quedar con el si me lo propongo, después de todo soy la única que tiene un compromiso oficial con él

.- si tú decirlo esta bien, tú entrar a competencia pero no tener ninguna oportunidad.

.- Eso lo veremos

Así la amazona brinco por la barda y desapareció mientras ya todos los alumnos estaban arremolinados alrededor de la otra pelea distrayendo a Ranma de esta plática de ella y Shampoo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- eso le dijiste – dijo sin mencionar aunque también pensando en el "_te aseguro que yo me quedo quedar con él si me lo propongo_".

.- Pues es lo que pensé que estabas haciendo como se me iba a ocurrir a mi que lo que hacías era buscarme un nombre corto – dijo sin evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar ese incentivo de cariño que el usaba casi todo el tiempo.

.- Ah vamos Akai

.- ¿Estás molesto verdad? – dijo agachando la cabeza.

.- Sí – ella empezó a ponerse aun más triste – pero no contigo – dijo enseguida – solo ellas, la verdad ya me tiene más que harto, como quisiera que de una vez por todas que no son mis prometidas, de verdad que se toman muy en serio el papel.

.- Sí, lo se.

.- Oye – dijo y se acerco a ella, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y le levanto el rostro – no es tú culpa, por el contrario es la mía, y creo que ya es hora de ponerle un alto.

.- Como?

.- No lo se pero ya es hora.

.- Llegamos – gritaron los sus padres en al patio y los vieron hay levantando la sala aun que seguía desordenada – que paso?

.- Nada, solo un par de locas, iré con Kasumi ya debe estar la cena lista.

.- Sí, más comida – dijo el señor Saotome ya en la mesa.

Ranma subió, debía cambiarse antes de cenar y pensar que hacer para mantenerlas fuera del camino.

.- es hora – dijo Nabiki en la punta de la escalera y le extendió un sobre gris neutro – esa locas ya me tienen harta así que ya es hora del paso 7 mucha suerte – dijo con la mayor seriedad y lo dejo hay en la escalera.

Ranma subió con el sobre a su habitación, le sorprendió la falta de recato de Nabiki al darle el sobre había sido muy precavida todo ese tiempo, casi quiso reír al ver el ábaco roto de Nabiki en una bolsa afuera de su puerta, eso era la gota que había derramado el vaso con ella supuso, esos ábacos de madera no eran muy baratos, quizás debía darle uno. Entro a su cuarto y vio el sobre lo abrió el sobre y vio el siguiente paso.

**_Pasó 6: prometidas_**

_Bien hermanito sigue uno de los pasos más difíciles de todo nuestro plan necesitas estar listo para esto, es una de las cosas más difíciles, debes decirle a toda esa bola de locas que solo tienes una sola prometida y esa es mi hermana, y se lo dirás a ella también, tiene que ser rápido, yo ya estoy cansada de esto y no lo tolerare ni una sola vez, esas locas se metieron a mi cuarto también (era obvio que ese paso lo acaba de redactar) no creo que necesites leer el diario de Akane para saber eso así que tienes que hacer algo y ya, lo entendiste YA_

_Sin más por el momento Nabiki Tendo_

.- cierto no necesito su diario para saber eso, solo necesito valor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Él había estado callado hay la ultima ½ hora, las chicas estaban expectantes en el doyo frente a él, Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodashi y Akane, las 4 enfiladas una al lado de la otra. Él había mandado una misiva el día anterior a cada casa incluyendo a Akane.

_La batalla será las 12:30 am, lleguen temprano prepárense por que será una pelea limpia rápida y simple, la que pierda tendrá que rendirse. A la primera provocación de revancha que será inadmisible, caerán sobre ellas las reglas que estipularemos mañana, si faltan estarán fuera de la competencia._

__

_Ranma Saotome._

Akane lo miraba hasta cierto punto molesta, él no le había dicho que tenía que pelear contra todas ellas al menos con anticipación, la harían polvo entre las 3 con una quizá tendría una pelea decente pero con las 3 seria casi imposible.

.- bien, es hora – dijo el levantándose de la duela cuando marcaron las 1 de la tarde las había tendido hay esperando durante media hora, todas con su aura de combate y su armas listas, menos ella que no tenía ningún arma pero lista al final también, él se paro y cerro todas las puertas y las ventanas, todas lo siguieron con la mirada, una vez terminado de cerrar volvió a su lugar. – tienen honor todas ustedes – dijo solo y completamente serio sin agregar más.

.- Sí – dijo primero Akane.

.- Sí – la secundaron las demás – lo tenemos.

.- Aceptaran las reglas que voy a imponer ahora mismo.

.- Sí – dijeron todas.

.- Esto no es discutible, es un trato completo y no hay reclamaciones.

.- Sí – respondieron todas.

.- Desde el momento que las conozco a todas… menos Akane – ella bajo la mirada – no hagas eso – dijo él al verla y ella la subió de nuevo – me han tratado como si yo no tuviera voz y voto, no soy prometido por libre albedrío de ninguna de ustedes, todo lo ha arreglado mi padre, él me ha dejado en la libertad de escoger a la que más me convenga justo ahora, él no se meterá y esto lo arreglare **yo** ahora mismo.

.- Empecemos pelea – dijo tratando de levantarse Shampoo.

.- Guarda tus armas Shampoo, no es necesario en esta pelea, más que una pelea es una transacción – dijo y la amazona quedo callada, casi intimidada ente la mirada pesada del chico sobre todas – si y digo transacción, pues ustedes me han tratado como un objeto, sin más, que se puede disponer de él como se les antoja, pues bien, si así lo quieren, solo diré una cosa. ¿cuanto ofrecen?

.- ¿Que? – dijo Akane enseguida sorprendida todas las demás quedaron mudas.

.- ¿Cuanto ofrecen? hasta ahora, me considero muy valioso para todas ustedes – Akane casi se quiso levantar de su lugar _"muy valioso el es un perfecto cretino que vanidoso" _pero él la miro de una forma distinta a las demás, casi con la mirada le dijo que ese comentario no era para ella, él le dijo, la única que no lo había tratado así era ella, así que no tenía por que sentirse ofendida – soy el único heredero de el _Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu _por mi parte, la mejor escuela de artes marciales, por lo tanto mis hijos serán herederos también, lo cual no es poco valioso, así que decidan que ofrecen ustedes para mi.

.- Ranma mi amor, tú sabes que por el dinero no debes preocuparte yo por ti…

.- No estoy hablando de dinero Kodashi – dijo el chico bastante ofendido y molesto por la insinuación si quiera de que el se estaba vendiendo - yo te llame aquí solo por protocolo, tú no puedes entrar en esta competencia – dijo muy rudo y la chica de la cinta casi se quiso echar a llorar, Ranma nunca había sido así de rudo – yo hablo, de lo que ustedes pueden hacer para mejorar mi escuela.

.- Ranchan…

.- Ukyou que ofreces tú, enseñar la cocina, la batalla de panes, perdón que te lo diga pero tú estilo de batalla deja mucho que desear con el mío, es bueno pero no lo suficiente, yo planeo tener un heredero hombre no una mujer, tu escuela no me sirve para mi propósito.

.- Ranma por que me dices eso…

.- Yo lo advertí, esto será limpio y rápido, lamento si es rudo, pero esa es la verdad, como persona serás una maravillosa esposa, pero no para mi, estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar una persona que pueda hacerte feliz, alguien que te necesite de verdad, tú y yo somos amigos, eres mi mejor amiga, esa es otra razón por la que no podrías ser mi esposa, te quiero mucho pero solo como mi amiga.

.- Técnica de Shampoo ser mejor de chica espátula.

.- Lo suficiente?

.- … - Shampoo se quedo callada – no dudo que seas buena, pero te vencí con un solo golpe una vez y estoy seguro de que te volvería a vencer igual, incluso mis discípulos lo harían – Akane se volvió a recoger sonrojada, Shampoo la volteo a ver ofendida – no hagas eso Akane – dijo de nuevo molesto Ranma – sí Shampoo, Akane es mi discípulo y justo ahora al nivel en el que esta podría vencerte, si tú no fueras tan traposa.

.- Airen tú no…

.- Sí, Shampoo, esa es otra razón por la que tu arte no me gusta, eres muy traposa, cuando no puedes ganar actúas mal y eso no es arte, eso es solo pelea de calles, entiendo que tu linaje como guerrera amazona es muy alto, pero lo has pervertido bastante, tú no me sirves para esto.

.- No me excluyas Ranma… – dijo de pronto molesta Kodashi a la que había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

.- No te estoy excluyendo Kodashi, pero ya te lo dije si te invite a esta reunión fue por mas fuerza de protocolo que ninguna otra cosa, lo único que yo podría ganar con tu arte es agilidad y eso hasta yo mismo puedo hacerlo, yo podría practicar y aprender tu arte en un solo día eso no me interesa.

.- A quien escogerás entonces – dijo Ukyou casi sabiendo la respuesta pero no podía creerla.

.- No lo sabes aun.

.- Shampoo puede mejorar arte, puede superar arte.

.- En cuanto tiempo, cuando tiempo? cuantos años crees que necesites de entrenamiento? yo no tengo tanto tiempo sabes, y después… que? tendrás que aprender mi estilo también y en ese momento nuestros hijos ya seria lo demasiado mayores para poder alcanzarnos.

.- … - "_si él las esta rechazando a ellas que puedo esperar yo, seguramente ahora dirá que no elegirá a ninguna de nosotras… me siento tan mal_" dijo Akane con una mirada triste pero sin agachar el rostro sabiendo que su sensei de nuevo la regañaría.

.- Dinos de una vez por todas, piensas quedarte sin compañera - dijo casi con seguridad Ukyou.

.- Oh no, yo ya escogí – Akane cerro los ojos con desesperación que iba a decir, ahora que iba a decir, su corazón casi se salía de su pecho – escojo a **Akane Tendo**

.- ¡**QUEEEEEEE**!

.- Por que diantre están tan sorprendidas todas? – dijo mirando su respuesta y el shock de la misma Akane.

.- Por que ella es la más débil de todas nosotras. – dijeron casi en coro.

.- Están equivocadas todas ustedes, Akane ven – Akane se levanto y fue a su lado y se paro a su lado – ella es la más indicada, física, emocional, mentalmente y en el arte también.

.- ¡Como nos dices eso¡.

.- Akane es la menos experimentada cierto, pero ella es la única que puedo instruir correctamente, ella es mi discípulo ahora, lo saben, ella ha estado entrenando conmigo durante un tiempo y estoy seguro que no tendré otro discípulo igual – Akane se sonrojo mucho, él disimuladamente tomo su mano y la apretó ante la mirada furiosa de todas las demás en el piso – Akane es también heredera del _Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu, _uno muy malo, pero no es su culpa, ella aprendió de su padre que no especializo su técnica y ella tuvo que hacerlo sola, solo necesitaba de alguien que la instruyera bien y ese fui yo, ella es la única que puede entregarme sus técnicas limpias, todas tus técnicas son también de mi arte, solo eran mal empleadas y ahora son correctas, con la única que podré practicar y mejorar técnicas nuevas, su arte no estará mezclado como lo pueda estar el suyo, la única que se entrega con completo arrojo a lo que yo le enseño, que no ha temido ponerse en peligro para entrenar conmigo, la que ya conoce y a memorizado mis técnicas actuales y las entiende a pesar de no poder practicarlas por ahora, ustedes saben que entrenar a alguien que tiene técnicas viejas es mucho más difícil que alguien limpio, por ello la escojo a ella, además de muchos otras cosas.

.- ¿Que cosas? – dijo Ukyou casi retadora – que cosas, yo puedo hacer lo mismo que ella y mil veces mejor.

.- Ukyou… – dijo el casi con pesar, de la única que temía una reacción como esa en la que lagrimas casi se pintaban en su cara era ella – Akane ha estado conmigo en los momentos más duros para mi, sin esperar nada a cambio, la única que no ha forzado e interrumpido lo que yo hago, todas ustedes han esperado algo de mi. Tú esperas de mi que sea solo tu esposo y crié hijos contigo y vivir una vida tranquila en tu restaurante, no es así, yo se que ese es tu sueño Ukyou, y no lo niego es un sueño hermoso, pero no es para mi. Shampoo tú quieres un trofeo llevarme a china y mostrar orgullosa un hombre apuesto y fuerte, luego que? que más quieres? De ti Kodashi no se siquiera que es lo que quieres, pero… Akane – dijo presionando su mano aun más fuerte – ella es la única que comparte mi sueño, la de mejorar en las artes marciales y volverse la mejor, la que no me ha pedido nunca nada, la que es completamente independiente, a pesar de que la he tenido que ayudar un millón de veces, pero todas esa veces se mete en problemas solo por mi culpa, así que es mi obligación, ella no me ha pedido nada, solo tiene un sueño y me da gusto compartirlo con ella.

.- Ranma…

.- Aceptas ser mi… - "_rayos decir prometida es tan difícil_" – compañera.

.- Sí, acepto – dijo con la ceremonia que hubiera usado en el mismo altar.

Él hubiera deseado valor y corazón en ese momento para bajar su rostro y besarla, pero no lo haría, no aun, y no delante de todas las chicas.

.- las reglas son estas, esto fue un contrato, he puesto en tela todo lo que yo quería y ven que la única que cumple con el requisito necesario es Akane, es una decisión que no cambiare, así que así rompo todos los demás compromisos, no irán con mi padre, ni con mi madre a reclamar, yo les haré saber en seguida mi decisión a ellos también y explicare los mismos motivos que a todas ustedes, ahora tienen solo dos opciones…. – dicho esto, calló un momento.

.- … – Akane lo miro a la cara lo que iba a decir le estaba costando mucho trabajo, ella lo único que pudo hacer es presionar su mano más fuerte él la volteo a ver y le sonrió tranquilo como un casi "gracias".

.-O se quedan tranquilas aquí, que se es difícil lo se, o se van de Nerima.

.- como…. – reacciono enseguida Ukyou.

.- Se que no son mujeres que se rindan fácilmente, y querrán retar a Akane en todos los sentidos, pero no es necesario pase lo que pase no cambiare mi elección, así puedan derrotarla a ella en arte, no podrán con todo lo demás, así que las peleas no son necesarias y si… – dijo y la apretó casi con rabia de las manos a ella le dolió un poco, pero no se quejo en lo más mínimo – si alguien la lastima, si alguien intenta matarla – dijo casi mirando directamente a Shampoo que en verdad era capas – la matare.

.- Ranma – solo dijo Akane sorprendida le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina él hablaba completamente en serio

.- Shampoo, no habrá beso de la muerte lo entiendes, lo digo en serio, tú sabes que yo puedo matar y no me tentare el corazón para hacerlo.

.- Es todo – dijo Ukyou levantándose tratando de contenerse – ya puedo irme.

.- Sí.

.- Por mi parte no me iré de Nerima, es mi casa y mi negocio y tú eres mi amigo, solo ya no me visites tan seguido y no me visites por un tiempo bajo ningún motivo.

.- Gracias U chan.

.- Ranma se movió con Akane de la mano y la saco del doyo dejando las otras dos chicas hay sentadas, no podían moverse, pero lo harían no tenían más que hacer hay.

.- te importa mucho si no se los decimos enseguida – dijo él en la puerta del doyo cerrada – a nuestros padres…

.- no…

.- gracias – dijo y por fin la soltó su mano estaba roja. – Disculpa

.- …. – pero ella también estaba en shock, la había escogido a ella de entre todas ellas y le había dicho que ella era la mejor, lo había explicado tan claro y tan limpio que casi estaba enternecida por ello y había sonado tan sincero – crees que funcione?

.- Sí, ellas saben que es en serio y las comprometí en honor a todas.

.- Ranma… – dijo despacio y el la volteo a ver, sus ojos se veían cristalinos – gracias.

.- De nada Akai – dijo y caminaron a la casa, se oyeron unos gritos de Kodashi en el doyo pero no les restaron mucha atención – Akane.

.- Dime…

.- **que no haya utilizado la palabra que todas esperaban, no quiere decir que no sea lo que hubiera querido decir**.

Ranma camino delante de ella y Akane quedo en el pasillo en el recibidor, cuando él hubo subido la escalera ella se dejo caer en el piso y se hecho a llorar.

* * *

_nota de autora: lo se fue muy rudo pero de que otra manera entenderian ellas si no fuera asi, aun asi al menos la loca de Kodashi estoy segura que seguira dando problema por la unica que de verdad lo senti fue por Ukyou ella realmente me cae bien, es inteligente y de verdad es linda, pero no modo en los triangulos... bueno en este caso pentagono alguien tiene que perder._

_**espero que les este gustando la historia, gracias por todos los lindos mensajitos.**_

_**Me dejan otro para saber si les gusto?**_

_**muchas gracias.**_

_**shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


	8. capitulo 8: solo tu y yo

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_**

**_Factor Conquista_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Fase dos:_**

**_AMOR_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_**Pasó 8: Solo Tú y Yo**_

Bueno después de ese día las cosas empezaron a cambiar mucho, más de lo que cualquiera imaginaria nunca, Kodashi no se rendiría nunca así él se hubiera plantado delante de ella y le hubiera dicho que ya estaba casado, ella no se rendiría hasta que él no le hiciera caso, pero su persistencia no lograba molestar demasiado, solo mandaba ramos de rosas negras cada día a casa que eran recibidas y tiradas en el mismo basurero de la entrada, pues siempre venían cargadas con algún somnífero, eso ya era costumbre.

Shampoo ella es la que realmente mas sorprendió, hablo con su abuela, dijo tal y como había pasado todo, ella había perdido el encuentro así que o había mas que hacer hay, recogieron todo del Neko Hanten y se fueron de Nerima, resalta decir que por algún motivo Mosse no las siguió.

Ukyou ella en verdad era la mas afectada por esto, ella simplemente había intentado seguir con su vida normal, aun seguía yendo con ellos a clases y almorzó con ellos aun vez pero nada era igual no podía ver a Ranma a los ojos de nuevo, por mucho que su orgullo fuera ambos pensaban que tarde o temprano se iba a rendir y se iría de Nerima igual que Shampoo, no sabía que pasaría pero esperaban de todo corazón que todo fuera bien, estaban seguros de que casi el mismo resultado esperarían con Ryouga que en verdad parecía enamorado de Akane, pero no se había aparecido por hay en mucho tiempo.

.- feliz hermanito – dijo Nabiki de nuevo con Ranma en el baño – pareces terriblemente satisfecho.

.- Lo estaría si no estuvieras viéndome bañar "hermanita".

.- … - Nabiki solo sonrió por lo de hermanita cada vez le salía mas natural – a propósito gracias por el ábaco, es mucha mejor la calidad demadera, me durara años enteros.

.- que lo disfrutes, me imagino que te hará falta cuando te recompensen por tu servicio.

.- Sí no dudo que mi benefactor aparezca a tiempo para ver el resultado de mi trabajo.

.- Así que no esta en Nerima…

.- No saques conclusiones hermanito no llegaras a ningún lado – dijo sonriente – en tu cuarto te deje el siguiente paso, espero y lo disfrutes estoy segura de que sí, bye.

.- Ranma se siguió bañando no sabía que mas podría disfrutar de toda esta aventura, no podía haber algo mejor.

.- Termino de ducharse y salio a su cuarto, hay como dijo en su futon estaba el siguiente sobre esta vez un elegante e interesante sobre verde oliva.

_**Pasó 8: un beso**_

_Lee hermanito solo lee esto será mucho más grafico que cualquier cosa que yo te pueda decir… Enjoy it… _

Viernes 21 de diciembre de 2001

_Un beso nada más, _

_Cariñosa mitad del alma mía,_

_Un solo beso el corazón invoca,_

_Pues la dicha de dos me mataría_.

Yo escribiendo poesía, de verdad que no lo puedo creer, se que estoy loca, no se de verdad a ciencia cierta a donde estoy yendo pero me siento muy feliz, él me ha pedido como su prometida el día de hoy, de verdad me sentía muy molesta cuando me envió la nota de la batalla, pensé que no me diría siquiera que tenía que pelear, pero cuando todo paso, cuando él me puso delante de todas y me tomo a mi como su compañera… como su prometida… no lo podía creer, no se que va a pasar ahora, pero sabes, tengo un gran deseo por luchar, no se que siente él por mi, y no se que siento yo por él, pero quisiera descubrirlo, aun sigo algo asustada, él me tomo como la mujer que mas le conviene pero hay muchas cosa que me dijeron hoy, mas que sus palabras sus ojos, me aferraré a esa emoción, no se a donde me vaya a llevar pero voy a arriésgame aun no se como podré averiguarlo, pero lo voy a lograr

Tuya Akane Tendo 

_tú lo sabes y yo también, y yo opino lo mismo hasta ahora le has dado solo teoría hermanito¡ya dale practica, creo que eso les lo único que les hace falta para de verdad estar comprometidos, espero que llegue a ser mejor de lo que imaginas, estoy segura de que tú no la decepcionaras, ve delicadamente no te apresures, arrúllala no la asustes y esto saldrá muy bien, después, si todo sale con éxito seguirá lo más importante, esta es otra clave, aquí o vas por todo o te detienes, tú decides._

_Sin más por el momento Nabiki Tendo._

.- voy por todo – dijo solo para si mismo, este paso es lo que había estado esperando.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Ella simplemente no esperaba que las cosas fueran tan tranquilas, en ningún momento desde que llegara Ranma a su vida, simplemente desde que él había llegado ella no había hecho eso nunca de nuevo, quedarse dormida en el pasillo del salón de té a excepción de aquella vez que Kasumi los durmió con el olor de ciertos frijoles, quería aprovechar ese instante de tranquilidad momentánea, ella sabía que con Ranma a su lado nunca estaría completamente tranquila, así que si era una semana o mucho menos no importaba, realmente planeaba disfrutarla.

Él simplemente nunca había sabido de ella tan tranquila desde que la conoció, nunca la había visto hacer eso antes, simplemente quedarse dormida en la pasillo del té a excepción claro que aquella vez que Kasumi hizo ese guiso extraño que los durmió a todos y los encerró en esa pesadilla con el maestro Happozai, un escalofrió lo recorrió en ese momento. Se sentó en la entrada y la miro, ella lucia tan tranquila y pacifica, quería pensar un poco en como seria su vida con ella alrededor suyo, cierto, de tener aventuras nunca se librarían, dejarían de ser ellos mismos si alguna vez eso pasara, por un momento dejo su mente vagar y se imagino con ella en sus viajes de entrenamiento viendo un montón de lugares distintos y juntos, ella como aun artista marcial a su tutela cada día mejor y cada día más buena, nunca como él por que quien era mejor que él, no era cosa de vanidad pero la verdad le llevaba mucha ventaja y lo prefería así, no quería nunca que ella tuviera que pasar por la mitad de torturas a las que le sometió su padre en su infancia hasta que pudo evitarlo. Era tan seguro ahora que se quedaría con ella y aun así no terminaba de asimilarlo, ella se quedaría con él aun podía vagar por su cabeza ese "sí, acepto" que le dijo en el doyo casi como si estuviera respondiéndolo en el altar, sacudió su cabeza cuando la vio empezar a moverse.

Akane en medio de su sueño escucho los pasos en la duela y sintió como alguien estaba a su lado, no quería levantarse, no aun, quien podía ser, quería solo dar la vuelta y decirle a quien fuera que la dejara dormir en paz, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo hacerlo, era Ranma. Era Ranma mirándola de una forma tan tierna, como si fuera la primera vez que la mirara en su vida, como si notara algo muy extraño.

Ranma la vio reaccionar y girar para darle la cara y quedarse mirándolo, ella lucía de alguna manera diferente, lucia más tranquila y más serena que lo que lo había hecho en todasu vida y eso lo atrajo mucho a su rostro, sus ojos entre abiertos y tranquilos, somnolientos, su piel fresca y limpia como si hubiera recién salido de la ducha, y la luz de medio día bañándola en la ventana, por que ella tenía que ser de ese modo, por que no podía ser como cualquier chica que al levantarse se vea malhumorada y cansada, por que tenía ella que verse más bella ahora cuando no debería serlo tanto, esas cosa le daban a entender que nunca la dejaría, así el lo quisiera de ese modo.

.- ¿tengo lagañas o Nabiki me ha rayado la cara como cuando niñas? – dijo cuando él no dejo de mirarla.

.- nada, solo te veía dormir y pensaba.

.- y se puede saber que pensabas?

.- en mis viajes de entrenamiento.

.- ¿Tengo montañas en el rostro o por que?

.- No lo entenderías.

.- Me llamas tonta Ranma

.- ¿Por que todo te lo tomas tan mal Akane?

.- Yo…. – de pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía justo ahora, nada que decir a su favor, ya no… – tienes razón, solo lo olvidare.

Se levanto frotándose el rostro como limpiándolo de suciedad invisible y miro hacía afuera, el pez en el estanque koi salto en ese momento y una brisa fresca recorrió el salón, su cabello ondeo un poco y ella cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, luego exhalo tranquila como dejando salir el aire en bocanadas.

.- no se si debe darme miedo tanta tranquilidad.

.- ¿Por que lo dices?

.- Dicen que tanta tranquilidad solo es el preludio de enormes tormentas, hace tanto tiempo que no podía quedarme solo aquí dormida, siempre aparecía alguien o algo y la casa se llenaba de ruido.

.- No dudes que pronto pasara lo mismo.

.- Sí, lo se, por eso quiero aprovechar esta tregua.

.- ¿No te molesta eso?

.- ¿Qué?

.- La falta de tranquilidad.

.- Digamos que la extrañaría – dijo y se sentó más cerca de él se quedo a su lado y uso sus piernas como almohada, era algo que había adoptado casi por costumbre, en todo el tiempo que se quedaba platicando con él y él parecía no estar en descuerdo, nunca se movía – desde que llegaste todo ha sido en la casa actividad y visitas, no imagino toda la cantidad de gente que ha llegado a Nerima contigo, hemos visto a cientos de personas y estoy segura de que seguirán llegando.

.- Oh eso es seguro, ha venido gente solo de la mitad de lugares por los que estuvimos y estoy seguro de que mi padre estafo a la mitad de todos ellos.

.- Esta vida me gusta aunque no quiera reconocerlo, toda esta gente y toda esta actividad hacen cada día distinto, antes todo era aburrido, de no ser por Kuno y sus locuras aunque – dijo y disimuladamente puso una mano sobre la de él que tenía él en el piso – me da gusto que no pase todo esto yo sola.

.- A mi también Akai – dijo y la vio cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

Tentado estuvo a agacharse y solo darle un beso, a decirle muchas cosas a decirle que nunca pasaría nada de eso ella sola, que seguiría en su vida para siempre decirla que la ama….

.- Listo, listo – entro gritando Nabiki al salón, cada uno estaba a un lado del salón sonrojados – ya imprimí todos los boletos del festival.

.- Por fin, pensé que no estarían a tiempo. – dijo Akane para despistar solamente.

.- Ranma – le extendió dos boletos – son ¥ 5000.

.- Que, Nabiki los boletos solo cuestan ¥2500.

.- A vamos hermanito no me vas a decir que no piensas invitar a mi hermanita al festival.

.- Nabiki… - Akane sonrió sola y se sonrojo un poco mirándolo de reojo como pensando "_acaso no es así Ranma_" el chico saco dinero de su pantalón y pago los 5000 yenes.

.- Gracias hermanito – dijo guardando el dinero – se que no es todo para mi pero me darán la comisión del 10 vale la pena ver sufrir a todos por pagarlos, nos vemos hermanito iré a vender los demás boletos.

Así Nabiki tan sorpresiva como llego se fue dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo él se acerco a ella y le extendió un boleto que ella tomo de sus manos.

**_"Festival De Invierno"_**

**_"Preparatoria Furinkan"_**

**_"8:00 de la noche"_**

**_"baile y diversas atracciones"_**

**_"no faltes"_**

**_¥ 2500_**

.- creo que aun así no le hubieran dado el 10 de comisión a ella le encanta sentir el dinero en sus manos.

.- quien mejor que ella para asegurarse que todo pagaran los boletos.

.- Tienes razón, entonces puedo considerarlo una invitación?

.- puedes considerarle una invitación Akai.

.- … - ella sonrió feliz – oye y desde cuando lo de _hermanito_?

.- Creo que siempre lo tuvo en su imaginación.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Imposible no reconocer que ella estaba terriblemente nerviosa, había pasado la ultima media hora frente al espejo en su armario viendo que el obi del kimono estuviera correcto que el peinado que amablemente le había ayudado a hacer Kasumi no se estropeara, que todo estuviera perfecto, que ella estuviera perfecta para él.

.- Dios, nunca pensé que yo pudiera solo pensar eso. – dijo lanzando un hondo suspiro de nerviosismo – no puede creer que todo esto este pasando.

.- Por que hermanita – dijo alguien a su espalda.

.- Nabiki.

.- Pensaste que nunca iba a llegar este momento, tú y yo sabíamos que Ranma ha estado enamorado de ti por años.

.- Yo…

.- Tú lo sabías también, por que tantas dudas.

.- No lo se Nabiki – dijo mirándose una vez más al espejo – a veces pensé que en realidad iba a llegar el día en que todo iba a terminar, que se cansaría de estar en Nerima aguantando todo; a las chicas, a nuestros padres que todo el tiempo han insistido con nuestro matrimonio, a locos chicos que se la pasaban molestándolo por mi culpa, y ahora, estoy segura de que él se quedara, pero…

.- Pero…

.- No has sentido esa extraña sensación de que cuando crees que tienes todo completamente seguro, justo en ese momento lo pierdes todo, tengo la sensación que bajare la escalera y el no estará en ningún lugar de la casa, que lo buscare y no lo encontrare nunca.

.- Eso solo se llama amor Akane.

.- Eso se llama locura Nabiki, estoy asustada, no se que le pasa a él.

.- ¿Te desagrada?

**.- NO **– dijo enseguida y agacho el rostro sonrojada – me encanta, él es tan distinto y al mismo tiempo me da a entender que esa persona que ahora me esta esperando en el piso de abajo, es la misma persona que siempre ha sido por dentro, que por fin a tomado el valor de dejarse ver sin macaras, y me gustaría saber por que.

.- No lo adivinas – dijo Nabiki aun dándole un ultimo toque con un perfume que tenía dentro de su armario y marcando un poco el polvo en sus mejillas.

.- No.

.- Ay hermanita, bueno estoy casi segura de que esta noche lo descubrirás.

Su hermana salio de su habitación y fue al piso de abajo, ella la siguió más despacio "_ya me voy hermanito debo cobrar unos últimos boletos, no crean que ellos se escaparan de mi, suerte_". Akane tomo una ultima respiración, casi quiso cerrar los ojos al bajar la escalera, así lentamente lo hizo, y miro abajo hay estaba un chico un chico tan dolorosamente apuesto, vestido de una camisa de mangas largas color blanco con botones dorados en le pecho y un pantalón negro, con sus clásicas sandalias negras y ligeras sonriendo para ella mientras su mirada se veía limpia y tranquila "_creo que es verdad… este es después de todo el verdadero Ranma_".

Ranma la vio bajar la escalera tan despacio y tan temerosa que pensó que en cualquier momento trastabillaría y tendría que atraparla en su brazos, ella lucia tan delicada en ese kimono no se arrepintió de su elección por la mañana en la tienda ahora, ella lucia un kimono blanco adornado de sakuras y hojas bordadas en hilos dorados de los que salía una raíz larga que daba vueltas por todo el kimono y un obi rosa peinada con su cabello levantado y trenzado en su nuca y una sakura grande en su cabello en su oreja derecha, una sombra rosada en sus ojos que solo servia para hacer más claro el color chocolate de sus ojos y un polvo casi del color de su piel que le daba una impresión suave y fresca y tierna en su piel, y en sus labios un brillo transparente que solo servia para hacerlos resaltarlos… Dios sus labios.

.- Lista – dijo saliendo de su ensoñación y acercándose a ella extendiéndole un brazo.

.- Lista – dijo sonriente.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

El festival estaba repleto de gente, y mucha gente en la entrada por un extraño problema en la reventa de boletos (esa Nabiki por eso me cae bien, pero espero nunca caer en garras de alguien como ella ;..;) media Nerima estaba hay, además de la mayoría de los estudiantes del Furinkan; estaban el doctor Tofú que había invitado a la bella Kasumi, así que se mantenían a suficiente distancia de ellos, Kasumi estaba preocupada pensando que se había puesto demasiando perfume, quizás por ello la gente se alejaba y el doctor parecía estar tan mareado (Naaaaa **pobecito **tuve que recetarle un frasco completo de Vallium, esperemos que Kasumi no le vaya a ofrecer sake ese día ) Nabiki se las había agenciado para atarse a Kuno y lo andaba trayendo de aquí para allá en todos los puestos tratando de sacarle dinero, él amablemente se dejo pues quería quedar bien con su cuñada (otro… **pobecito**); Ranma y Akanerealmente se mantenían a distancia de todos en realidad, había encontrado algunos compañeros que no había fallado en sus bullas y felicitaciones por verlos ya formalmente juntos, decían muchos, a pesar de que ya tenían mucho tiempo llevando una más o menos decente relación. Pero justo en se momento los dos se sentían demasiados nerviosos para darle importancia a eso, ellos iban del brazo del otro y estaban tomando un té que compraron juntos, juntos…, eso podía catalogarse como una especie de cita, no una formal cita solo una especia de cita, pero eso no evitaba que estuvieran nerviosos, él nunca la había invitado formalmente a ningún lugar, solo un helado quizás, pero incluso eso lo hacia solo en su forma femenina, pero ahora, ellos oficialmente estaban paseando en el Furinkan en un especie de cita, y él estaba tan terriblemente nervioso.

.- Vamos a pescar un pez, sí – dijo ella tratando de romper la tensión entre ellos.

.- Ah sí, vamos Akai – dijo el mientras era halado por ella al puesto de los peces dorados – pero no pienso cargar otra pecera llena de pirañas lo advierto.

.- Jaja jaja jaja.

Pasaron un rato así, por un momento se tranquilizaron por completo se dejaron distraer por los peces, las golosina y la comida, por los estropicios que el doctor Tofú causaba cuando los tranquilizantes perdían efecto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaban seguros que nada fuera de esa extraña normalidad podía pasar.

"_Que habrá querido decir Nabiki con que hoy lo averiguaría_" dijo ella cuando quedaron un momento tranquillos caminando por la escuela sin ir a ningún lugar en especial acercándose a las canchas donde estaba el baile. Ranma caminaba tan seguro a su lado, ese Ranma en verdad le sorprendía, cuanto tiempo le llevo tomar esa decisión, olvidar lo que los demás pudieran decir y pensar y solo caminar a su lado, rendirse de una vez por todas a ese sentimiento que a ella también la embargaba, estaba tan tranquila ahora a su lado, se pregunto por momentos si se sentiría así por siempre.

Él solo venía pensando en ese definitivo paso que estaba a punto de dar, "_practica no teoría_" había quedado grabado en su cabeza lo quería, malditamente se moría de ganas por hacerlo desde que todo había empezado soñaba con ese momento, pero verlo en su mente lo llenaba casi de pánico no creyó que pudiera ser capas de eso, solo quería salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo no quería separarse de ella, era una decisión muy difícil pero tenía que hacerlo, por ellos dos, por que todo ese esfuerzo que había hecho por ella y con ella diera resultado era ahora o nunca.

.- quieres bailar – dijo ella tímidamente al ver a todas las demás parejas en la cancha bailando.

.- Ahmmm sí claro.

Así los dos avanzaron a la pista de baile… Entraron a la pista en una esquina. Todo estaba muy bien arreglado habían formado una pared que no permitía ver de afuera llena de un enredadera, posiblemente de plástico, pero que igual se veía muy bien, la gente estaba bastante distraída entre ella misma, la canción que tocaban justo ahora era hermosa, cantada con una dulzura muy bella y la música de fondo era muy dulce, se oía los delicados pianos y algo como un teclado eléctrico que hacia efectos de arpa que realzaban de buena manera la voz de la cantante.

_futari no heya no tobira wo shimete  
omoidetachi ni "sayonara" tsugeta_

_are kara hantoshi no toshi ga nagarete  
yatto waraeru no yo  
mainichi isogashiku shiteiru wa  
atarashii jinsei wo watashi nari ni aruiteru..._

Solo se pusieron en la pista y comenzaron a bailar, primero en una forma torpe y nerviosa luego al dejar de sentir la mirada de las demás parejas se calmaron y empezaron a bailar más tranquilos.

.- Ranma – dijo ella y tímidamente se recargo en su pecho – me siento muy feliz, quizás nunca he sentido más feliz en mi vida.

.- Akane…

_anata ni aitakute aitakute  
nemurenu yoru wa...  
anata no nukumori wo sono nukumori wo omoidashi...  
sotto hitomi tojitemiru_

_anata no ushiro arukitakatta  
futari de mirai kizukitakatta_

.- No se si lo entiendas, pero de alguna manera siempre, todo el tiempo espere este momento, el momento de estar tranquilos tú y yo solo tú y yo … no se porque todo a cambiado tanto pero estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho.

_onna ni aishitemo kanau koto nai  
ai mo aru koto nado  
kidzuki mo shinai hodo anata dake..._

_mitsumeteta aishiteta  
watashi no subete wo kakete_

.- Akane yo… – ella se abrazo más a él y él tomo valor – se que toda tu vida te la he hecho muy difícil, siempre quise solo darte un poco de tranquilidad en tu vida y siempre me fue muy difícil – dijo y la presiono contra si un poco más – siempre te he metido en muchos problemas y no sabía como resolverlos después, primero todas las chicas y luego gente siguió llegando por mi, pensé muchas veces que la única manera de que todo eso terminara para ti era si yo me iba de tu lado – ella lo apretó más fuerte casi como una respuesta – pero me he dado cuanta que no era así, lo único que yo debía hacer era darles frente y vencerlos, como todo lo que se me ha presentado por delante, pero tenía miedo… miedo de que no fuera lo que tú quisieras.

_anata ni aitakute aitakute  
nemurenu yoru wa...  
anata no nukumori wo  
sono nukumori wo omoidashi...  
sotto hitomi tojitemiru_

.- Ranma…

.- Hoy te lo pregunte y debo decir que esto y feliz por tu respuesta a estas alturas así yo mismo lo quisiera, ya no podría irme de tu lado.

.- Ranma… – dijo Akane mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

.- He emprendido mi última pelea por ti y quiero ganarla pero solo tú puedes decidir si lo lograre o no.

_issho ni sugoshita hibi wo  
wasurenaide ne  
koukai shinai deshou...  
futari aishiatta koto..._

Akane no supo que decir solo quiso echarse a llorar en sus brazos.

_anata ni aitakute aitakute  
nemurenu yoru wa...  
anata no nukumori wo  
sono nukumori wo omoidashi...  
sotto hitomi tojitemiru_

Lagrimas tibias salían ya de sus ojos, pero no eran lagrimas de dolor, cuando él las sintió lo supo eran lagrimas de un sentimiento muy diferente, eran lagrimas de desahogo, de tranquilidad, de fe, de paz, lo supo, no están frías era calidas, la abrazo más fuerte y se dejo llevar un minuto por la música, como si no quisiera que ese momento terminara nunca, como si quisiera llevarlo siempre en su memoria.

_aishiteru to tsubuyaite..._

.- Akane – dijo suavemente buscando sus ojos, los encontró mirándolo con expectación – Aishiteru

Akane sintió en su corazón saltar de alegría lo había dicho finalmente lo había dicho toda su vida espero esa palabra de él aun sin haberlo conocido y por fin, al fin la había dicho, por fin se estaba rindiendo, por fin se estaba entregando a ella, se sentía tan feliz, tan tranquila, tan amada. En ese momento, ella decidía si ganaba o no ella podía decirle en ese momento si ganaba o no ella sabía que él estaba esperando la respuesta.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

.- Nabiki déjalos en paz – dijo Kasumi detrás de su hermana que estaba escondida tras las enredaderas con su cámara de video

.- Nada, me ha costado mucho trabajo poder lograr este momento y lo quiero registrado

.- Se molestaran.

.- No te preocupes pienso darle suna copia de regalo de bodas, seguro no les molestara entonces.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Ella no dijo nada no le dio una respuesta con palabras solo subió su rostro y lo beso.

Ranma esperaba ese momento todo el tiempo espero el momento de poder poner sus labios en los suyos y besarla, más feliz no podía estar en ver que ella había sido quien le diera el paso y lo había besado, esos significaba muchas cosas, se dejo llevar por el tacto al principio inexperto de los labios de ella y él luego volviéndose, más profundo, más tierno, más suave, más amoroso. Todo el mundo desapareció en ese momento, no había parejas, no había festival, no había nada, solo ellos dos en una burbuja casi mágica que los rodeo y los protegió.

Fuegos pirotécnicos reventaron en el cielo en ese momento alejando la mirada de todos al cielo.

Pero ellos dos se quedaron así, tiernos, alegres, amorosos; como siempre lo habían querido, como siempre lo había soñado, en ese momento, como sabían ahora que seria de ahora en adelante, cuando supieron que de en ese momento en adelante en un beso podían encerrar todo sumando, que con un beso cerraban un pacto de amor eterno que los mantendría unidos para siempre, pues dudaban algún día encontrar en algún lugar del mundo, unos labios y un aliento como ese mismo, que eran irremplazables el uno para el otro y que así seria por siempre.

_aishiteru to tsubuyaite..._

.- Aishiteru Ranma – dijo Akane por fin al romper el beso.

La canción siguió tocando por unossegundos más, dejándolos a ellos con un pretexto perfecto para poder abrasarse, para quedarse así que era lo único que querían en ese mundo, en ese momento.

Que importaba si no era de caballeros que importaba en ese momento si no se veía varonil, pero en ese momento lagrimas había en la camisa de Ranma y lagrimas había en el cabello de Akane.

_ Contunuara..._

* * *

_nota de autora: no se ustedes pero a mi este capitulo me encanto hacerlo, no se se me hizo muy romantico y pues si yo soy una cursi de lo peor, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo_

_la cancion del baile es por sobre todas las canciones del jpop la que mas me gusta se llama Anata ni Aitakute -Missing you- de Matsuda Seiko en el 2nd track is "Kaitou Saint Tail 2nd opening" bueno asidiceque se llama el disco, lamento no tener la traduccion a la mano pero si a alguno le interesa tengo el liryc la traduccion y la cancion jeje._

_bueno ahora a mis responsibas:_

_**Unchou.kaNu**_: aqui esta la fase que segutro todos quieren ver en un fic romantico, de mi desembrollo no pude encontrar palabra mejor para describirlo, espero que te haay gustado tanto como lods demas tambien. gracias por tu review

_**Doremi3**_: lloro de la emocion no te apures, no decirle el termino que queria usar es decir, qe no le dijo que si queria ser su prometida, pero eso es lo que le quizo decir, jeje, recibi el fic, lo leere enseguida, y lo empezamos a subir, si un dia nos vemos en el msn yo te ayudo a abrir tu cuenta vale. gracias por tu review

**kagome 100 amor**: suerte en la escuela espero que este cap te guste.gracias por tu review

**karin**: gracias por la flor, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, gracias por tu review

**silvia**: cielos, yo que creia que la unica en leer todos mis fics iba a ser yo jajajajaja es que son muchos y los que faltan, soy una maniatica acabo uan idea y ya estoy enredada en otra, espero que te guste este capitulo tambien, gracias por tu review

**alison500**: aui esta aqui esta aqui esta, entiendo la insistencia los dejo colgados siempre en lo mas emocionante, mal habito de ver telenovelas jeje gracias por tu review

**Aiko**: que si no... a mi me hubiera encantado también pero eso solo es placer de Akane y de Ángela, que alegria que te haya gustado tanto, me exprimi mucho el seso cuando lo hice, es que se me habia ocurrido algo comico para lo de las prometidas, pero me dije a mi misma... mi misma... no solo bromeo, me dije que si no lo hacia de esta manera ellas simplemente nunca se rendirian asi que espero haberlo hecho bien gracias por tu review

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: pues no lo pienso borrar asi que no le recomiendes a tu novio leer mi fic, bueno si hazlo pero no le dejes leer tus review jeje, lastma para dili por que soy muy mala haciendo peleas, pero un intento hare un dia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por tu review

pd. tenme miedo, tenme mucho miedo... pero para mis historias de terror jajajaja un dia me animare a hacer un fic con una

Tata. M

_bueno me despido nos vemos en el proximo capitulo quiza con nuevas modificaciones,_

_**me dejan un review antes de irse me encantaria saber si les esta gustando mi historia.**_

_**gracias**_

_**mimi chan**_


	9. Capitulo 9: maldicion

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos _**

**_Factor Conquista_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Fase dos:_**

**_AMOR_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_**Nuevo agregado factor conquista.**_

_**Paso 9: Maldición.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ranma estaba en el tejado, la tarde había empezado a caer lentamente mientras el permanecía allí, como cargando su cuerpo de energía con el sol como un raptor lo hiciera.

No podía evitar tener una sonrisa afectada y una sensación de felicidad que le tenían prácticamente vaciado el estomago, finalmente se lo había dicho, contra todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y por fin se lo había podido decir… **Aishiteru**… ningún rayo ni nada de lo que un millón de veces imagino que pasaría paso, ni sus prometidas cazándolo como un vil sapo por haberlas desprestigiado a todas, no Kuno, ni Ryouga o de paso Mouse cazándolo por la virtud, el amor, o el deshonor de Akane, ni sus padres saltando sobre los dos con trajes de novio y novia respectivamente listos para la boda, ni…

Una sombra de tristeza cruzo por los ojos del joven guerrero, aun había algo mas que aclarar, solo una cosa mas que había vivido con el desde que había llegado al dojo Tendo, solo una cosa y esta vez no era él quien debía aprender de Akane, si no Akane de él y eso si que iba a ser algo muy complicado, ni la propia Nabiki quizás lo tenía contemplado

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Claro que lo tengo contemplado hermanito, quien seria si no o tuviera, toda mi inversión esta en riesgo justo ahora, no seré tan tonta como para perderla.

Nabiki tal como llego se fue, el había ido directo a su recamara a verla y ella solo lo recibió con una sobre color gris claro que tenía la rotula de FC paso 9, con ese discurso que esperaba pero solo hasta hablar con ella.

Paso 9: Dentro de Ti

_Querido hermanito, se que en este punto nuestra operación ya esta casi terminada pero que falta un paso que seguro será uno muy difícil para ambos pasar ahora, no me puedo preocupar solo por la felicidad de mi hermana si no que de paso tengo que ocuparme de la tuya también, no no soy adivina pero a estas alturas se lo que debes estar pensando, estoy segura que esto te podrá ayudar un poco._

_26 de agosto de 2000_

_Creo que finalmente me ha pasado, me he vuelto loca de atar, en una casa como esta la verdad la posibilidad la veía cada vez mas clara cada día, pero ahora finalmente lo he logrado he tenido la idea mas loca de toda mi vida justo en este momento._

_Ranma estuvo aquí estudiando conmigo, convertido en chica, el estupido del maestro Hapoozai le trajo un regalo argh y como se acabo el gas se ha tenido que quedar así, la idea fue muy simple, se me ha antojado besarlo… si lo se es una locura, incluso como varón es una locura, no debería estar pensando en cosas tan tontas, pero de pronto, sus ojos tan concentrados en la libreta, como no dejaba de jugar con un maldito lápiz en la boca, no me preguntes por que ni yo lo entiendo y estoy un poco asustada, estaré teniendo algún tipo de tendencia extraña… oh mi espero que no pero es que me es tan difícil con él después de todo es un Chico cierto, digo se que no tengo ninguna tendencia extraña y Ranma es simplemente tan… tan… oh no no lo diré, jamás lo diré, pero si lo reconozco el solo es tan… Ahaaa ojala y un día pueda decirlo._

_Akane Tendo._

_Un centavo por tu pensamiento hermanito… este paso ni siquiera yo se que es lo que debe pasar, pero creo que a estas alturas puedes hablarlo con ella sin los miedos que hubieras tenido antes, habla con ella Saotome, eso es todo_

_Sin nada mas por el momento... Nabiki Tendo _

Akane llego soltando su mochila en el suelo y echándose pesadamente en la cama, ese ultimo examen de algebra había sido la muerte, habían pasado toda la noche anterior estudiando… habían… era extraño poder estar con el de ese modo, regularmente cuado estudiaban todo era muy tranquilo y él no entendía nada, había sido tan dulce cuando le había confesado que nunca entendía nada por que ella lo ponía muy nervioso, pero ya no mas, ya no desde que ella sabía

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

_.- aishiteru_…

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Cerraba los ojos y recordaba ese momento, como sus propias lágrimas quedaron manchando sus mejillas húmedas también, como había sentido que el alma se le llenaba cuando le había dicho eso. Una le costaba tanto trabajo solo creer que todo eso había pasado, que finalmente todo estaba arreglado y ellos estaban juntos, sin ninguna persona que quisiera separarlos, al menos por ahora.

Su corazón de pronto brinco, y enseguida tocaron a la puerta.

.- adelante Ranma

Ranma la escucho detrás de la puerta, como sabía que era el, estaba seguro que llevaba minutos dentro de su habitación y que supiera no había manera de ver hacia fuera para ver quien era. Abrió la puerta y la vio tendida boca abajo en su cama, apenas se levanto la cabeza para voltear a verlo.

.- Descansas - dijo el chico viendo a la negro azulada tendida en su cama, sentandose a su lado.

.- Es que ese examen fue de verdad agotador, no se como tienes tu tanta tranquilidad, estudiaste aun menos que yo.

.- Neee la diferencia esta en que a mi no me importa reprobar el examen.

.- Oh eres tan…

No dijo nada mas, el puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla y ella cerro los ojos, le gustaba tanto que la tocara, no importaba como, solo que la tocara. Ranma la miro, la expresión de algo indescifrable en su rostro, no podía negar que aun no supiera que era le agradaba mucho.

.- hey akai, quieres entrenar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**.- KIAAAAA**

Golpes fuertes y precisos sonaban en eco en todo el doyo, los gritos de batalla de las dos chicas entrenando dentro del doyo, como en la duela se oían las pisadas cuando corrían con velocidad, en resumen el poder representado por ambas inundaba el lugar, haciéndolo accesible solo para ellas, cualquiera que hubiese querido entrar se hubiera sometido casi a una descarga eléctrica por la energía del lugar.

.- Eres muy lenta Akai.

.- Tu presumido – dijo atacando con más fuerza.

**PLOP**

La chica de cabello azulado quedo tendida en la duela del doyo, la otra la sostuvo de las manos para no dejarla levantarse sentada en sus rosillas a cada lado sin aplastarla. Akane estaba tratando de respirar correctamente el cansancio hacia mella de ella en ese momento.

"Desear, desear…" es extraño no saber que desear, pero deseaba. Dejo sus manos para dejar avanzar sus manos hasta sus hombros, marcando con una muy suave caricia sus brazos. Ella suspiro muy profundo sintiendo la caricia, paso como la cosa mas natural, solo se movieron los dos, él inclinándose y ella subiendo el rostro, sus labios conectaron suavemente, primero siendo un beso sencillo y convirtiéndose cada vez mas apasionado, el se dejo recargar un poco sobre su cuerpo y ella flexiono una rodilla para poder tocar sus piernas, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros también mientras el tenía sujeto uno de sus hombros y su otra mano la subió a su mejilla, lentamente se separaron mientras sus respiraciones eran un segundo mas otro mas lentas, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, vio su cabello rojo y sus mejillas sonrojadas, y de pronto se aterro.

Ranma la miro también sus ojos desorbitados y asustados… cerro sus ojos para no poder ver y se dejo caer a un lado de la duela junto a ella.

.- lo siento

.- no, yo lo siento – dijo ella tímidamente, discúlpame.

.- Por que?

.- Yo… - lo volteo a ver – no quiero confundirte.

.- Confundirme…?

Akane no sabía como explicarlo, como decirle, sin que el se sintiera mal, ofendido incluso quizá, no sabía como hablar de eso, pero… si él había podido hablar con ella de tantas otras cosas, que le evitaba poder hablar de esto, si el tenía el valor de hablar quizá también de escuchar.

.- por favor, si algo de lo que te diga te molesta dímelo, no me dejes continuar no quisiera poder lastimarte.

.- Akane… si.

.- Ranma… - ellas suspiro antes de continuar – escucha, yo… no importa como te veas siempre he creído que tu eres y seguras siendo solo… Ranma – dijo mirándolo con dulzura al rostro, - solo que yo se que tu a veces te sientes como chica cuando te tratan como chica y a veces no se como actuar contigo, no he querido confundirte, por eso no… yo no he querido…

Ranma puso una mano sobre su mejilla libre y ella cerro los ojos, se sentía tan bien su tacto, puso un beso sobre su palma moviéndose cerca de ella.

.- pero te siento, y te siento tan adentro cuando me tocas, desde hace mucho tiempo solo he deseado poder estar contigo, de esta forma, poder tocarte, besarte y… y no me importa como te vez, eres tú y siempre serás tú.

.- Akane…

.- Si cierras tus ojos – dijo acariciando sus mejilla también y cerrando sus ojos – y me sientes – dijo dejando recorrer sus manos por sus mejillas – se que sentirás lo mismo así te veas como chico o como chic eres tu, sigues siendo lo mismo así como eres y es lo único que debería ser importante… me gustas, así como eres…

No lo pudo evitar, el dejo a sus ojos ser vencidos por una sola lagrima que quedo en la palma de ella. Abrió sus ojos y esa chica que tanto amaba, estaba justo a su lado, solo a unos centímetros de él, se acerco mas y pudo conectar otro beso, uno que relleno su corazón, ella lo aceptaba, solo necesitaba eso, que ella lo aceptara, así nunca lograra quitar su maldición si ella lo aceptaba nada podía ir mal

.- creo… - dijo tratando de retener su respiración cuando dejo de besarla – que tenerlos que movernos, si alguien nos encontrara así… creo que mañana estaremos casados.

.- Ya no me importaría – dijo atrayéndola y abrazándola con dulzura.

"a mi tampoco" quiso decir, pero no puso, demasiadas emociones para un solo día, ya podría decirlas mañana, un mañana que seguiría viviendo con él ahora lo sabía… no sabía como, pero mientras ambos siguieran vivos estarías juntos… solo lo sabía.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_Fin de paso 9_

_14 de noviembre de 2005_

_12: 52 p.m._

* * *

_**nota de autora:** no me odian por piedad yo se los pido, no me odien sin medida ni clemencia... jejeje lamento mucho la demora por la actualizacion de esta historia que ya casi se acercaba al vecindario de los muertos vivientes, pero de verdad si yo les contara... bueno aqui les dejo algo nuevecito, de serme posible el jueves me vengo y les mando el final vale._

_ahora mis responsibas:_

**derlygranger**: muchas gracias lamento mucho la demora, pero esque este nuevo agregad estaba peleando por no salir de mi cabeza pero jaa le gane gracias por el review

**brisa jael**: lamento mucho la demora, si yo les contara todo lo que he pasado para poder por fin subir mi historia, aun asi espero que les guste el final, gracias por el review

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: sip, ya me encontre a Van jeje, espero que el final les guste a ambos, gracias por el review

**Minue**: si lo se a mi tambien me gusta mucho le personaje de ukio pero bueno en un triangu... hem no esto seria lago asi como un... hemmmm... una figura con muchos lados jeje alguien tenia que perder. gracias por el review, pero para saber leo demas tienes que leer el siguente capitulo

**silvia**: muchas gracias por todas las porras de verdad prometo no volver a retrazarme tanto, gracias por el review

**Aiko**: hey que espero que haya disfrutado de este nuevo agregado que ya se que es muy cortito pero vale la pena no lo crees... de Angela, bueno angela es una historia original que etoy haciendo desde hace algunos años, pero como no es un fic en realidad pues no lo tengo en ningun pagina de internet, pero con gusto si lo deseas puedo mandarte un par de capitulos que tengo escritos para que te des una idea de lo que se trata jeje, la cancion te la pasare en la proxima vez que nos podamos ver en un msn, la verdad no conosco ninguna liga actualmente donde pueda sacarse mas que la que ya puse en el fic, espero pronto nos podamos ver, sera un placer mandartela. gracias por el review

**Doremi3**: jejejejejeje no me lo pregutes yo tampoco se de donde saco dinero, solo... solo lo tiene, auqneu ben podria iniciar una compania de seguridad privada seria simplemente insuperable. si, me seguire esforzando para que me odies gracias por el review

**Miho nee.chan**: muchas gracias por tus porras de verdad me animaron mucho a seguir con la historia, gracias por el review

_bueno me despido disculpen en serio por la enorme demora, espero que sgan conmigo hasta el final, que sera ya muy pronto_

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia.**_

_**shian shen**_

_**mimi chan**_


	10. Capitulo 10: un sueño

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos _**

**_Factor Conquista_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Fase dos:_**

**_AMOR_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_**Pasó 10: Un Sueño**_

.- El ultimo dices.

.- Si hermanito el ultimo - dijo sosteniendo el sobre rojo entre sus manos - ya ha pasado todo lo que yo creo deban pasar ahora solo quiisera... hemmmm... amarrarlos

.- amarrarnos. - algunas ideas locas pasaban por su mente relaciondas literalmetne con cuerdas.

,.- si amarrarlos, aunque quien sabe por los cariñitos que se hechan y ese beso wow...

.- hey que beso..?. como ssabes tu del beso...?como sabes tú eso.?

.- Vamos Ranma no lo imaginas, lo tengo hasta video grabado, ustedes alejados del mundo en medio de los fuegos pirotécnicos y con Matsuda Seiko de fondo cantando _Anata ni Aitakute _una de las canciones favoritas de akane, eres más endemoniadamente romántico de lo que pareces Saotome.

.- oh ese - dijo resprando mas tranquilopero luego recordo "videograbado" - Nabiki… sí ese video va a parar a malas manos, te juro que hablare con la persona que te financia y te sadra muy caro.

.- Tranquilo tranquilo hermanito, eso es solo para mi colección privada, y quien sabe quizás les regale una copia el día de su boda como regalo de bodas.

.- ….. – él solo logro sonrojarse profundamente ¿era tan obvio? – Cuantos pasos faltan?

.- A no te preocupes este paso es el ultimo, es mas, por lo feliz que mi hermana ha estado creo que ya no es necesario pero solo es una medida de precaución.

.- Entones ya terminamos?

.- Sí, complacido con los resultados?

.- Pues… - dijo mientras la sangre se le subía las mejillas, rápido tomo aire e inflo sus mejillas con aire frió y se desvaneció.

.- Jaja jaja me das tanta risa hermanito, estoy segura de que esto te va a gustar, y si no al menos procura que le guste bastante a ella.

Nabiki salio de su habitación y lo dejo con el sobre blanco en las manos, tendrá que decirle que rotulara el numero 9 también, sabía que algún día le explicaría Akane todo con calma y tendría que devolverle todas las copias de su diario, solo esperaba que no lo atizara tan duro cuando supiera que lo había leído.

Paso 10: Amarrala…

_Bueno hermanito esto es el último paso de todo nuestro factor conquista, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, en este sobre vienen adjuntos ¥ 250 000 yenes, lee y entenderás de alguna manera por que necesitas todo este dinero._

_4 de julio de 2001_

_Alguna vez has tenido un sueño tan hermoso que piensas que no podría ser real nunca, no lo se yo lo tuve esta noche son las 4 am pero no puedo borrarlo de mi memoria es tan hermoso, quiera o no reconocerlo, soñé de nuevo él, se que era el pues no lo podía verlo, supongo que tiene mucho que ver que él estupido de Ranma jamás pensaría en un momento tan romántico, todo era tan perfecto él y yo bailábamos en un lugar alejado del mundo, era como estar perdidos en la montaña, ahora que lo pienso se parece un poco la lugar de entrenamiento, quizás por eso he soñado todo esto, había música muy suave y él estaba tan calido conmigo, se veía fenomenal vestido de negro y gallardo como un caballero y yo en un vestido hermoso color rojo, una mesa con velas y vino, como esas viejas películas que le gusta ver a Kasumi, creo que me debo estar volviendo loca, pero supongo que esta dentro de mi también, me gustaría algún día poder vivir ensueño tan hermoso como ese, se que es imposible pero tengo un poco de fe que algún día pasara, quien sabe quizá no me equivoque, me gustaría poder averiguarlo… ha no me hagas caso creo que cada día me vuelvo mas loca, solo ha sido un sueño pero lucia tan real._

_Tuya Akane Tendo _

_se feliz hermanito esto lo hago por ti, por mi hermanita y por toda mi familia y…. bueno si una muy buena renumeración económica, pero eso no te importa, jaja, planea todo bien, no lo olvides, flores, vino, música y ropa, recuerda rojo y negro, no seas lento. _

_Ahora sí es todo. Tu hermanita Nabiki Tendo _

.- Ok hermanita, será un día largo – dijo y lanzo un suspiro puso el dinero en su pantalón y salio por la ventana

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Akane estaba inquieta, eran las 2 de la tarde y no había visto a Ranma en todo el día, al despertar hay estaba en la ventana con un muy dulce buenos días con un beso, tenía miedo de despertar al día siguiente y descubrir que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un sueño, pero no,. Él había estado hay para hacerle saber que no lo era, que todo había sido real, que ni sus mejores sueños podían ser tan buenos.

.- Akane chan que hora es.

.- Son las dos One chan

.- Cielos, ya casi es la hora de la merienda, Oh a propósito Ranma kun dejo esto para ti – dijo sacando un sobre de su delantal y extendiéndoselo con una amigable sonrisa casi cómplice.

.- Gracias Kasumi.

.- Akane tomo el sobre y lo extendió solo había una nota que decía.

_Akai:_

_Te espero en el sitio de entrenamiento a las 6: 30 de la tarde_

_Ranma_

.- que extraño, no me dijo que tendríamos entrenamiento el primer día de vacaciones, no puede mantenerse quieto ni un solo día, además es muy tarde.

Sin mas y subió a preparar su maleta con las cosa para un entrenamiento largo, estaba decidida de ser posible a no regresar en todas las vacaciones. Se ruborizo ante su propio plan, estaba segura que él la seguiría en eso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Ranma…. – llego la chica gritando al lugar de entrenamiento habitual y lo había encontrado vació, lo busco cerca de la cascada, en el claro que usaban para técnicas, en donde solían estar las casas de campaña y nada no encontró a nadie, era muy extraño, pensaba dejarla entrenar sola, ella tantas esperanzas tenía y él simplemente la dejo hay sola, que coraje.

Fue solo cuando escucho un golpe en la laguna de la cascada, fue hacía allá.

.- Ranma? – dijo casi dudosa

Y vio una piedra bajar por la cascada y caer en medio de la laguna de la cascada, él estaba arriba dejo su mochila y en dos saltos subió por la cascada, la conocía de sobra y sabía donde estaba cada relieve, así que rápido llego arriba y vio en un árbol una bolsa de papel y escrito _Akai _afuera, la levanto y miro dentro casi quiso saltar al ver lo que había adentro

.- Un vestido rojo… – dijo casi asustada, lo saco y era un hermoso vestido rojo con una amplia espalda, de pronto entre las conexiones de su cerebro pensó "_me congelare con esto, que despiadado eres Ranma_" y la siguiente dio con la conexión que ella buscaba "_él… pero como él sabe… como_" (una conexión de axones no muy efectiva si me lo preguntan ), había también unos zapatos altos y un nota que saco enseguida.

_¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer uno de mis sueños realidad?_

.- tu sueño – dijo casi incrédula, él no esta siguiendo el sueño de ella si no de él?

"_Que importa_" pensó al final. Las conexiones en su cabeza seguían trabajando dispares "_diablos como caminare aquí con estos zapatos_" "_estará bien que me cambie sin mas aquí, no me vera nadie_" "_esto es un sueño, casi no puedo creer que él este haciendo algo así_" "_que es lo que tendrá preparado? Se parecerá su sueño al mío_" "_como diablos averiguo mi talla de ropa y calzado estaría husmeando entre mis cosas_" "_como se habrá arreglado él, se parecerá a este vestido_" "_maldita sea, me llega tan abajo el cierre de este vestido_" "_él no pudo comprar este vestido solo, es demasiado bonito… me habrá imaginado dentro de él_". Diantre la cabeza casi le dolía de tanto pensar cuando termino de vestirse suerte que ella en su maleta traía más cosas, una peineta, perfume y accesorios de limpieza ya que pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo… "_y ahora_".

De no muy lejos de hay se oyó música, real música no la que se escuchaba hay, estaba ya cayendo el sol tenía por mucho solo 10 minutos más de luz.

.- guitarras? – dijo para si misma casi incrédula.

Camino con dirección a la música, no le costo mucho trabajo, desde no muy lejos estaba un camino de flores rojas "_azucenas?_" pensó y levanto una del piso, todo el camino estaba marcado por esa delicada flor roja, solo podía pensar de donde diantre había sacado esa flor , no camino mucho para llegar a su destino. Casi se le fue el aliento cuando vio a su alrededor, había hay en medio de la nada una mesa, y un ramo enorme de azucenas en ella, había un par de platos que no supo identificar, una botella de vino y la música no venía de muy lejos, debía haber un reproductor o algo por el estilo por hay "_pilas_" seguía haciendo conexiones en medio de su asombro, camino a la mesa y vio todo hay dispuesto, cubiertos, platos y cerca una segunda mesa pequeña con aun campana y dos sillas.

Dios sabía que la había visto dentro de ese mismo vestido en la mañana, que no pregunto talla ni modelo, ni precio solo pidió que lo sacaran del maniquí y lo pusieran en una bolsa, solo calculo la medida de los zapatos altos y de suave gamuza que vio debajo del mismo, cuando paso por esa tienda después de ir y rentar un traje de pingüino… pingüino que le gusta a ella se repitió de nuevo en su mente… vio el maniquí en el aparador solo aun lado de la renta y la vio hay mismo parada, su piel clara bajo el místico color rojo la caída del vestido, en las piernas dejando parte de una de ellas al descubierto. Dios sabe que imagino lo hermosa que se vería todo el día y ahora que la veía hay, en medio del silencio de la noche, iluminada solo por las velas en la mesa y la luz de la luna llena, se veía más hermosa de lo que él podía haber imaginado nunca, ni mil pintores podrían retratar un cuadro más bello como el que él veía. Las ondas del vestido en la espalda suave que ondeaban con él aire, lo maldeciría después si enfermaba por lo amplio de la espalda; su cabello cayendo al lado de su brazo izquierdo con el corte de la tela, sus piernas descubiertas ante la imaginación de la delgada tela y un corte que llegaba arriba de la rodilla derecha y cubierta por completo la otra, ella no podía haberse arreglado mucho por la premura de la cita pero se veía más bella de lo que la había visto nunca.

Tan asombrada estaba que no lo sintió llegar a su espalda y cuando paso una mano por su estomago y la pego a su cuerpo, ella solo cerro los ojos y se recargo en ese cuerpo tan conocido y tan calido detrás de ella.

.- Ranma

.- Esperabas a alguien mas

.- No, baka.

.- Esto – dijo y ella volteo a verlo él parecía sacado exactamente de su sueño en un traje negro, un esmoquin negro, con su coleta suelta y peinada tras de él, olía incluso a colonia "_diablos, creo que no se veía tan bien en mi sueño_". Él tomo la azucena que tenía en su mano y la puso a un lado en su peineta – sí podría considerarse una cita no lo crees?

Ella no pudo si no más que reír divertida y sonrojarse tranquilamente.

Él sirvió todo lo traído, ella solo lo veía moverse, si, un poco incomodo lo noto por el esmoquin pero en verdad amaba como se veía, comieron hablando de todo y de nada, de lo hermoso de la noche y de alguna técnica que el tenía en mente, era tan extraño poder hablar ahora así, daba la impresión de que esas serían sus platicas toda la vida y ella estaba tan singularmente feliz por eso. La música no era japonesa era extranjera, noto ella cuando por fin termino la cena y pudo poner atención no entendía la letra pero el cantante tenía una voz privilegiada, un hombre que tenía un acento que pudo definir como español.

.- Y quien es el tipo – dijo cuando terminaron la carne en la mesa y el servio vino –

.- no lo se – dijo y ella hizo un entrecejo – no me grave su nombre Akai que quieres que haga, y no se donde deje la caja, solo lo escogí pues me recomendaron una canción y me explicaron que es lo que dice.

.- En serio, como se llama?

.- Tres palabras – dijo y se levanto de la mesa y se paro junto a ella y le extendió la mano – te gustaría que te dijera de que se trata.

.- Sí – dijo sonrojada de nuevo y le extendió la mano se levanto, él se alejo un poco y luego volvió.

"**_Tres palabras"_**

**_Ranma_**

_Akake_

_cancion_

En ese momento mientras guitarras sonaban con algún instrumento como bajo o algo por el estilo en el fondo, él la tomo de la cintura, la acerco a él la abrazo con delicadeza con un solo brazo mientras la otra mano la poso en su espalda desnuda cuando soltó su mano. Ella sintió un escalofrió al sentir su mano en su espalda y empezó casi a mecerla en sus brazos y empezó a susurrar en sus oídos…

_No hay un minuto al día que no piense en ti_

_Akane se sentía invadida por un calor tranquilo cuando la traducción llegaba a sus oídos, tan calida y amorosa, él susurraba casi solo soplando las palabras en sus oídos…_

_No hay un silencio en que no faltes_

_….Akane dejo venir a su memoria muchos recuerdos de ellos dos demasiadas aventuras vividas, demasiadas cosas en esos años de estar juntos…._

_Cuando te veo no lo puedo resistir_

_…Tantas pruebas que afrontar, tantos obstáculos entre ellos dos y finalmente ellos habían perdido la pelea en contra de ellos mismos… no había manera de resistirse mas…_

_Daría todo por amarte_

_…Entregaron de un momento a otro, todo lo que tenían ambos, ella con el fiel pensamiento que él había sido el que más había sacrificado por ella, esa pelea donde finalmente ella lo había hecho vencedor…._

_No hay un segundo que no quiera compartir_

_**Ranma la sintió tranquila y liviana como el aire contra su pecho, no podía creer que ese momento estuviera pasando, solo en sueños podía haberlo deseado así, nunca pensó que su vida se hubiera podido convertir en un sueño, hay estaba ella, y no quería que fuera a ningún otro lugar, quería cada instante y cada segundo de su vida compartirlo ahora con la chica que tenía en brazos a aquella que le susurraba casi un poema al oído…**_

_Y no hay nada que no quiera confesarte_

_**…Ella estaba hay en sus brazos y eso era tan ideal, él no pensó nunca que el pudiera ser el chico que pudiera obtener el ideal, nunca, su vida había sido siempre prisa y corre y ahora todo lo que era su vida se concentraba en ella, en su vida futura con ella, en la persona que compartiría todo, vida, alma y secretos…**_

_Son tres palabras que no se como decir_

_**…Quería por dentro decirle tantas cosas y se dio cuanta que se podía resumir en tan poco podía resumir en tres palabras como susurraba ahora en su oído todo se resumía tan fácil a decirle "yo te amo"…**_

_Y que se pierden al mirarte_

_**…Y sabía tan bien como ella que no hacía falta al mismo tiempo, que una mirada, un beso podía decirle mucho más que mil palabras juntas en ese instante por ella…**_

_No quiere callar mi corazón_

_**…Por fin, después de esa increíble batalla de mas de tres años contra él, contra ella, contra el mundo entero pero había perdido, ya no podía callar mas a su corazón que en latidos lentos y rápidos hacía una clave que los dos podían entender…**_

_Rompe el silencio_

_…Rompiendo el silencio para perder y** ganar al mismo tiempo, ambos**…_

_No quiere esperar por que el amor_

_Llega de pronto y huye sin decir adiós_

_**…Tanto batallar para no perderla y para ganarla y por fin el momento de que ellos pudieran estar juntos había llegado, no lo podía creer, era un sueño exactamente como esa noche un sueño que podía vivir y tocar, que estaba concentrado en esa chica calida y suave en su brazos, llena de vida en sus brazos… no más adiós, no más despedidas, no más, si algún lado lo jalaba el destino estaba seguro, él la llevaría con él a donde quiera que fuera… por que la necesitaba…**_

_La noche pasa en blanco y al amanecer_

_…Ella quería hacer es noche eterna, no quería que el amanecer llegara quería quedarse hay toda su vida sintiendo a ese hombre fuerte y valiente que la arrullaba en sus brazos y con su poesía…_

_Solitario me despierta el mismo sueño_

_…Ese no era un sueño, bueno era un sueño pero era real, era todo como solo su imaginación había jugado con ella, y todo era tan real, tan tangible ahora y tan ideal, justo como un sueño…_

_Cuanto camino queda por recorrer_

_…Ahora más que nunca, más que en cualquier otro momento, en ese momento que él la tenía cerca de su corazón que estaba por momentos lento y rápido sabía que no quería ir a ningún lugar, que ese lugar, ese espacio entre los brazos de Ranma, era el lugar que había buscado para ella en todo el mundo; y lo haría, se quedaría hay, marcando un sendero que no sabía a donde la llevaría, pero no lo importaba mientras lo hiciera con él…_

_Para escaparme de este infierno_

_…Para escapar del mundo, para formar un mundo nuevo con él a su lado, para poder alejarse de las tristezas y los problemas del pasado, para afrontar nuevos retos, para poder solo estar con él así fuera en el cielo o en el paraíso ella estaría con él…_

_No quiere callar mi corazón_

_…Su corazón casi seguía el ritmo del suyo como si ellos hubieran encontrado su propio lenguaje del que podían hablar y gritar sin ser callados…_

_Rompe el silencio_

_…Y su corazón hablaba** tan fuerte y claro…**_

_No quiere esperar por que el amor_

_Llega de pronto y huye sin decir adiós_

_…Quería… quería tantas cosas que su mente, que le costaba trabajo para ponerlas en orden, pero una sola imperaba sobre todas las demás quería amarlo, amarlo de todas las maneras posibles en el mundo, encerrarlo a él en ese mismo sentimiento que ella sentía en su corazón, retenerlo a su lado para nuca dejarlo ir, para nunca decirle adiós…_

_Hasta que el mundo se detenga aquí estaré_

_**…"No dejarle ir nunca, la llevare siempre conmigo… a mi lado" pensaba intensamente mientras la presionaba mas contra él y ella lo rodeaba de la cintura por debajo del saco de ese traje, sintiendo sus delicadas manos contra sus costillas posadas tranquilas en su cintura, no importaba que pasara en el mundo entero así se acabara en ese instante, no importaba si podía estar con ella…**_

_Te seguiré hasta encontrarte _

_**…Así el mundo la perdiera a ella también, él la buscaría bajo cada piedra hasta encontraba, hasta recuperarla, que tonto había sido todo ese tiempo y que ciego…**_

_Con las estrellas y la luna te diré_

_**…No se había dado cuenta de la única cosa que había sido real desde que la conoció hasta que le regalo esa sonrisa en el doyo, no se dio cuanta hasta que la vio de nuevo sonreír en su pecho feliz bajo la luna y las estrellas…**_

_Las palabras que antes nunca pronuncie_

_**…Que ella a fuerza de tenerla lejos se había metido dentro de él y a fuerza de quererla lejos no se había dado cuanta cuando le faltaba para ser… feliz…**_

_No quiere callar mi corazón_

_…Pensar que nunca mas se separarían, que se pertenecerían toda la vida, quería gritarlo quería que todo el mundo lo supiera…_

_Rompe el silencio_

_**…Y la tenía ahora, ahora estaba completo quería decírselo quería gritárselo a ella y a todo el que quisiera escucharlo**…_

_No quiere esperar por que el amor_

_Llega de pronto y huye sin decir adiós_

_…Pero los sabían ellos dos y eso al final **de cuentas era el único eco que querían**._

.- yo te amo – dijeron los dos mientras los últimos acordes de la canción se escucharon, y se unieron en un beso calido y dulce, cubiertos por el negro manto de la noche.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_El Pago _**

.- así que ni siquiera han regresado.

.- Pues no, el día del último paso Akane tomo sus cosas y lo siguió, un par de días después solo regreso Ranma y dijo que estaban entrenando y recogió sus cosas y también se fue, no deben tardar en regresar pues ya casi empieza el curso de nuevo.

.- Ya veo, salio todo bien entonces.

.- Tú mismo lo viste, el video es muy explicito.

.- Sí lo vi – dijo mientras su rostro se veía un poco triste – ellos en verdad siempre han hecho una magnifica pareja, me hubiera gustado darme cuanta desde un principio.

.- Tienes la misma cara que tenía Ukyou la ultima vez que la vi, ustedes dos me dan mucha pena de toda esta parvada de locos ustedes no me caían tan mal.

.- Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?'

.- Sí así lo quieres ver.

.- Esto parece haber destemplado también a la fría Nabiki no lo puedo creer.

.- Que sabes tú de mi chico?

.- Solo lo que he visto todo el tiempo que he estado en esta casa.

.- Sí, tú has estado más que ninguno de todos los demás locos.

.- Oye…

.- Bueno mi trabajo esta cumplido, mi parte del trato esta hecha y la tuya. – dijo mientras quería ver si traía su paga.

.- Sí, Nabiki aquí esta, lo traje todo no gaste una sola.

.- Dios no puedo creer que tenga esto en las manos.

.- Así es – dijo y le extendió la bolsa volcándola en sus manos, pepitas de oro salieron de ella y abarrotaron sus manos – 25 pepitas de oro por la felicidad de Akane y Ranma.

.- Como los conseguiste?

.- Pues ya sabes, las técnicas que he aprendido originalmente sirven para la demolición, solo lo encontré un día en una mina abandonada de pura casualidad en mis viajes – dijo levantando su mochila y su particular paraguas rojo del piso.

.- No los esperaras **Ryouga**?

.- No tiene caso, ya no lo tiene, espero que solo me inviten la boda el día que se celebre, me gustaría verla vestida de blanco y feliz para variar.

.- Eres muy noble Ryouga.

.- Naaaaa no lo hice por eso, lo hice por que…. – "por que en verdad la amo" – ya no importa, nos veremos de nuevo, mi suerte siempre me trae aquí quiera o no.

.- Un gusto hacer tratos contigo, cuando quieras – dijo guardando de nuevo las pepitas en el saco.

.- Nos vemos.

Así el chico eternamente perdido se fue por última vez de Nerima… o eso pensaba él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las cosas siguieron cambiando. Después de un tiempo como todo mundo pensó Ukyou se fue de Nerima a muy de su pesar y no se volvió a saber de ella, dos años después Akane y Ranma con 22 años se casaron y como todo mundo esperaba se hicieron cargo del doyo Tendo… hasta que se aburrieron.

_Queridos padres:_

_Escribimos esta carta desde Okinawa, el clima es maravilloso y el dragón doble ardiente de agua esta saliendo a la perfección así que pronto regresáramos una temporada por allá._

_Saben por fin encontramos a Ryouga y Ukyou no lo creíamos pero ellos también están viajando juntos desde hace un año como nosotros y haciendo y perfeccionando nuevas técnicas, nos dio mucha alegría haberlos encontrado, ellos lucen muy enamorados y han planteado poder regresar con nosotros para poder hacer un doyo nuevo y casarse, Ukyou lo ha instruido bien en su estilo de guerra de comida y Ryouga a apoyado con el estilo explosivo, su técnica es muy buena deberían verla._

_Hablando de recién encontrado también hemos encontrado a Moose vino de luna de miel acaba de casarse con una guerrera amazona preguntamos por Shampoo y dice que un hombre nuevo extranjero llego a la aldea hace una año y lo anda persiguiendo hasta la india._

_Como esta Tofú Kasumi? No cabe duda que a pesar de que es un excelente doctor no puede quitarse el mal habito de ser mal paciente, menos mal que ahora te tiene a ti para cuidarlo siempre y quitarle ese mal habito de intoxicar tu comida con sus medicamentos, esperamos ver pronto al pequeño Sota, debe estar tan grande._

_Y…. Nabiki Ranma me ha mostrado algo muy interesante en 10 sobres de colores, y creo que me debes una platica muy larga hermanita y no te escaparas de dármela… salúdame mucho a el loco de Kuno y espero ya la fecha de la boda._

_Nosotros estamos muy bien, seguimos entrenando y les tenemos grandes sorpresas… una sorpresa a largo plazo que han estado esperando tanto padres. _

_Cuídense mucho regresaremos pronto lo prometemos y nos quedaremos una temporada larga, seguramente recibiremos muchas visitas así que estén listos_

_Muchos besos a todos ti papá a papá Genma y a mamá Nodoka saluda también a mis hermanas y a mis hermanitos Kuno y Tofú. _

_Con amor Ranma y Akane._

.- papá te gustara mucho ver esto creo que Akane te tiene por fin tu segundo heredero – dijo una chica castaña con el cabello a la mitad de la espalda que entro en el doyo.

El doyo Tendo que también había cambiado con le paso de los años con la reputación de Akane y Ranma en todo Japón y China como los mejores exponentes del _Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu, _una extraña visita del príncipe Toma y su esposa que en unas bodegas habían encontrado unas botellas de su agua mágica masculinizadora, regalando felicidad a varios de los malditos de Yusentio, incluido un cerdito muy muy mallugado después de descubrirse la verdad y un extraño hallazgo de oro en la propiedad… sí todo tarde o temprano tiene que cambiar es una ley natural de la vida, nada esta planeado para ocurrir como tal o… bueno casi nada.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**nota de autora: **oh vaya se a terminado... de nuevo... factor conquista, me dio tantos quebrantos esta historia me tarde mas de un año en poder terminarla la primera vez y ha sido placer poder hacer esta nueva version corregida... bueno tanto como correjida jeje pero si aumentada, _

Como podrán darse cuanta casi todo los personajes giraron, unos mucho otros poco, aquí mis pequeñas notas aclaratorias por los muy despistados que no se dieron cuanta, y yo conozco uno.

Ranma y Akane: amistad. Amistad fue el nombre del primer capitulo y a eso lo dedique, soy completamente testigo que una relación sin un amistad como base no va a parar a ningún lado, no una amistad masoquista como la que ellos tenían si no una amistad verdadera como la que planteé en el primer capitulo.

Después de mucho me di cuanta como leí en el fic de First nigth Por Arianna (Elly) Vesle o Primera noche Traducido por Aseram dice algo en lo que yo pensé también, Ranma y Akane nunca se han tolerado físicamente cerca cada vez que Ranma apenas la tocaba quedaba hecho una bola de nervios y Akane lo terminaba golpeando, esto digo yo por una inevitable tensión sexual que por lo regular asusta bastante para los que ya la hemos pasado y te tiene en un estado así de in receptivo así que decidí que era indispensable que ellos pudieran vencer ese miedo de estar cerca uno del otro para poder ser pareja, por ello peleé tanto con esa parte y después, nada, esta vez si se quedaron todas las vacaciones juntos pero no, no hicieron nada esta vez, solo convivieron y entrenaron. Decidí abstenerme a esa escena como en operación atrapar a Ranma esta vez, Así que si les extraño uno poco esa escenas donde ella esta acostada en su piernas que no lo haga tanto, eso lo hacen incluso los amigos, no se si por ese lado del mundo este tan abierto ese contacto físico así, pero de este lado si así que de eso me baso.

Me pareció justo dejarla a ella como su discípulo y poner eso claro delante de todas las demás prometidas él la entreno mucho así que era muy buena y dejar eso estipulado delante de todas era mas que un voto como prometida era un voto de superioridad que las demás no lograrían rebasar.

Demasiado melosos si lo se, pero por favor piensen un minuto solamente, como son ustedes con su novio cuando se le declaran o viceversa no me dejaran mentir

Nabiki: ni yo me di cuanta como iba cambiando Nabiki hasta que le decía hermanito y no sonaba como una burla, ella siempre se quejo de ser fría e insensible pero en este capitulo especialmente la vimos tanto en su usual fase de casi reportera del crimen grabando su primer beso verdadero hasta furiosa con sus prometidas por voltear toda la casa (y romper su ábaco favorito) y dulce al final cuando en el ultimo paso les deseo felicidad, yo misma me sorprendí cuando volví a leer y vi que le dijo noble a Ryouga cuando le estaba pagando. Y después verla dar sus pepitas de oro bueno aclaro que solo se hallaron 10 pepitas de oro en el doyo Tendo… Nabiki nunca dejara de ser Nabiki en el fondo, me gusto muchísimo el giro de ella aquí.

Kasumi: solo una mas me gusto verla molesta esta vez, en su muy muy muy particular y calido sentido de molestia pero molesta al fin.

Las prometidas: de ninguna me dolió especialmente de Shampoo la bruja es una verdadera ladilla, a excepción de Ukyou. Siempre he creído que Ukyou lo quiere sinceramente y que hasta perder su amistad le dolería por eso se quedo por un tiempo cerca y vamos todo mundo la quería ver la final con Ryouga. Jeje

Ryouga: estoy segura también que Ryouga ama a Akane, y a veces clamor te hace hacer cosas que no quisieras como darlo todo por la felicidad de esa persona aun así no sea tu lado así que otro aliado mejor no podía hallar.

Bueno de so personajes que utilice y transforme un poco aquí esta.

La música… la música siempre es un ingrediente de la serie me gusta la música de Ranma ½ en particular pero no he sido lo suficientemente observadora como para ver los fondos en las escenas románticas en la serie así que utilice música comercial. Bueno la de Saint Tail no es comercial en su definición pero es en verdad hermosa, estoy casi segura d que no cargaran las canciones así que les dejo la dirección de la pagina (no se confunda con .org que es otra pagina) de hay en la seccion de "S" de hay a Saint Tail y de hay a clips hay están videos y clips de música como ya lo dije es el clip numero 165 que esta rotulado como el numero 166 de la lista. Y la segunda secciones un casi clásico olvidado incluso por mi hasta ahora que estaba buscado una buena canción que acomodara con el ambiente. De Enrique Iglesias; tres palabras (trompetillas hoy para él pues no me gusta como canta en ingles) de su álbum "Quizás" muy bueno por cierto pero el señor quería cantar ingles y desde entonces no se sabe nada de él esta la pueden encontrar mas fácilmente si no carga al canción la pagina.

Bueno que ya son todas mis aclaraciones… ay creo que mis aclaraciones me han llevado otras tres hojas jejejeje pero espero que las lean.

_muchas gracias a todas las personas que viviern por aqui a leerla o releerla ha sido un pacer verlos o volverlos a ver, pero esto no es lo ultimo que saben de mi por los rumbos de ranma Nibun No Ichi asi que mucha atencion_

_muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguiern la historia: Aiko, Hitomi kansaki fanel, minue, a shakaDV, alison500, silvia, doremi, a gloria, Van Slanzar Fanel, __Miho nee.chan__kagome 100 amor__,derlygranger, brisa jael, __AKANE2004__y a todas esas personas que pasaron en el anonimato pero que aun asi prestaron atencion a mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias._

_me despido por ahora, pero losinvito a seguir leyendo todas mis demas historias, Kagome y Aroma que van tambin en su recta final_

_**ojala y me pudieran dejar un review de despedida de verdadse lso agradeceria mucho.**_

_**me despido con todo mi amor.**_

_**que la luz del universo les guie y les permita hacer el bien**_

_**mimi chan**_


End file.
